


Legend of Korra: Change - movie adaptation -

by Cuofeng



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuofeng/pseuds/Cuofeng
Summary: This is the second of my screenplay adaptations of Legend of Korra. I chose to have the events of season 3 follow directly after the events of season one and as a result there are changes, some more significant than others. There are also changes that have carried over from my movie #1 such as no Naga, Lin Beifong still being mostly bendingless, and a more politically vocal Asami. And as always, turning an approximately 6 hour season into a 2 hour movie requires some shuffling.Nearly all dialogue is newly written. Comments and suggestions are appreciated.Forgive the formatting. AO3 is not kind to screenplay layouts.





	1. 1

BLACK

There are only faint sounds of wind and the nearly inaudible noises of the ocean; waves and distant seabirds.

VARIOUS LOCATIONS

Then there is a sudden riot of noise as the view abruptly switches to a large coastal city. A beam of blue light bursts forth into the sky as the roof of the Republic City Pro-bending Stadium explodes outward from a shockwave within. As the rubble falls from the sky a blinding blue light lances upwards, warping the clouds around it as it stabs into the sky. Down below, the mask of Amon slides to a halt across the boardwalk. Then KORRA, surrounded by a whirling sphere of wind steps to the edge of the shattered upper story and looks down. Her eyes are two blazing points of light.

Far away in a red temple full of burning brasiers the eyes of three dark metal statues of men and women in lifelike dancing poses begin to glow. 

The same happens to animistic forms of carved wood in a snowy blue shrine before a sacred pool somewhere high in the north.

A lone man in rough brown clothes slowly sweeps across a dusty, leaf strewn floor before he notices with a start that the stone statue before him is looking back with glowing blue eyes. He steps back in wonder, then jumps back in fear as he looks up to see an endless spiraling row of statues climbing up the inside wall of this hollow tower all have their shining eyes. The sweeper turns and runs out of the room. 

In a temple of green stone pillars, priests are applying precise touches of paint to a mural that stretches across a long and vast stone wall. The eyes of those long rows of painted figures begin to glow. The painters gasp and then a head priest steps forward.

EARTH PRIEST  
The new Avatar has now come into her full power.  
(turns to one of his men)  
Send the word.

EXT. A RUGGED MOUNTAIN LANDSCAPE OF LIMESTONE PEAKS AND SPIRES

This is a wild and forested land of mountains far from any civilization. The ridges and pillars of pale stone break from the sea of green leaves like waves. There is no sign of any human touch amid this misty forest. Then a single small structure becomes visible, a dark-walled eight sided hut-like building resting on a tall stone pilar that stands a few dozen yards away from a larger cliffside on this mountain.

INT. THE DARK-WALLED OCTAGONAL ROOM

Inside is sparsely equipped, like a monastic cell in a particularly austere monastery. There is a bedroll in the corner and little else. A man in his late forties or early fifties, ZAHEER, sits cross legged on the floor with his eyes closed in meditation. His greying hair and beard are long and ill-tended, giving him the look of the archetypal mystical mountain-top hermit.

ZAHEER  
(Takes a deep breath with eyes still closed, as if smelling the air)  
Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Four nations, four cultures; and above them all, the Avatar. So it has been for ten thousand years.

 

With his finger he traces symbols in the thin layer of dust that covers his floor. Water, Earth, Fire, and then finally the three spirals of Air.

ZAHEER  
(eyes still closed)  
The Avatar. One individual, reborn again and again with power greater than any other, but still not enough to hold onto that precious balance. Nations rise and fall through invasion, creation, occupation, and genocide.  
(Scratches a line from edge of the fire symbol to the middle of the earth and water symbols. Erases the air nation symbol)  
But no matter the injustice, soon people forget and think that the "way things are" is the "way things ought to be". There are always those who benefit from the way things are.  
(leans back a little more)  
But there is a fundamental truth in this world. Everything changes. 

A breeze blows in and wipes the drawing clear. As the view retreats away from ZAHEER it is revealed that the other wall of the building we had not seen is in fact a cage of metal bars. This is a prison, not a monastery.

MAIN TITLE

INT. A LAVISH HIGH-CEILINGED ROOM IN THE REPUBLIC CITY CAPITAL BUILDING

The large room is mostly filled by a long table. On all sides dignitaries and government officials are seated in a variety of formal traditional outfits debating something that has resulted in the table being covered with diagrams and lists that bare the marks of being constantly amended. In the center and in the position of prominence is KORRA, dressed in semi-formally blue and white. Two White Lotus guards stand at perfect attention behind her as a ceremonial honor guard, standing before a large mural of the world and its countries complete with marks for the old air temples. KORRA is bored out of her mind.

UNITED REPUBLIC OFFICIAL  
(with pomp and ceremony)  
Then it is decided! For the official inauguration of the United Republic's first elected president, this committee unanimously declares that the national delegations shall...enter from the left to the right.

Indistinct arguing bursts out again from across the city. KORRA's head sinks lower in frustration.

UNITED REPUBLIC OFFICIAL.  
People, people! The delegations are arriving within a week and the swearing in is soon after that! We need to get this settled. Now, after the Avatar and her White Lotus guardians go on stage, the Air Nation will be the first to take their position, followed by-

WATER TRIBE OFFICIAL  
(interrupts)  
Excuse me, but the Air Nation is currently reduced to one man and his family. Is it really fair that Master Tenzin constitutes his own delegation, equal to that of our countries?  
(Looking to Korra for possible ethnic solidarity)  
What is Avatar Korra's position on this?

KORRA straightens up and opens her mouth.

KORRA  
Well, I think that-

However the UNITED REPUBLIC OFFICIAL makes a small motion begging her to hold off.

UNITED REPUBLIC  
The Avatar will be attending the ceremony as an honored guest, acknowledging both her contributions during the Equalist crisis as well as the legitimacy her presence gives the new office of the President. And the Air Nation question has already been decided. Now, if we could avoid further interruptions-

EARTH KINGDOM OFFICIAL  
(haughty and grumpy)  
By all means, continue. The last Avatar favorited this country he created out of the illegally occupied Earth Kingdom territories, it's not a surprise that Avatar Korra would continue that trend. It certainly explains why she is here honoring a newly created president before she ever even presents herself to the Earth Queen.

KORRA  
(slightly annoyed)  
Wait, I haven't actually-

FIRE NATION OFFICIAL  
(Louder and Dismissive)  
"Illegally occupied", ha. Like the Avatar's saying, the war's been over for seventy years. Let's try to not restart it here at this table. This land's been the United Republic now for almost as long as we held it as a Fire Empire colony. 

EARTH KINGDOM OFFICIAL  
(darkly)  
And it was of the Earth Kingdom for eight thousand years before that. But I suppose the past must be completely forgotten.

UNITED REPUBLIC OFFICIAL  
Ladies! Gentlemen! Please!  
(to RAIKO, pleading)  
President Raiko?

Everyone is glaring at everyone, with the exception of KORRA and the man sitting opposite her at the table, soon-to-be President RAIKO. KORRA's hand clenches into a fist out of frustration for there not being anything she can do here, and he sees it. Beside RAIKO his Vice President sighs wearily.

RAIKO  
(Chuckling)  
Don't look at me. I'm not president yet, or indeed anything but a private citizen until that swearing in.

UNITED REPUBLIC OFFICIAL  
People! The seating chart is done but we still have a final, very important thing to get to.

KORRA brightens at the prospect of real work or at least of escaping.

UNITED REPUBLIC OFFICIAL  
The flower arrangements. Now, if you could all sign off on this plan we can...

EARTH NATION OFFICIAL  
(Interrupts)  
I have an objection.

KORRA groans and sags into her seat again with frustration at these politicians constantly squabbling like children.

Behind her, off to the side, a broad window looks out over the gleaming towers of Republic City.

 

INT. NATIONAL MUSEUM

TENZIN, dressed in his formal saffron cape which contrasts well with the arrow tattoos that adorn his shaved head along with the backs of his hands, stands before an ancient air-bender artifact. He looking down on it with loving eyes. Then the view changes and a reflection shines, revealing that the artifact is sealed in a glass display stand. He sighs and looks up, dispelling his revery.

TENZIN  
I'm sorry, what was the question?

The room is clearly part of a museum. Airbender artifacts are displayed on all the walls with helpful interpretive signs before them, roped off from the public with velvet ropes. TENZIN is standing in the center of the space, joined by his wife, PEMMA, and their four children, one an infant held in PEMMA'S arms. The second youngest child, MEELO sneezes and is briefly pushed back by a burst of wind until PEMMA braces him with a hand against his head, a practiced gesture she does without even looking down. In the corner of the room there is a small knot of men and women in clothes similar to the family's but much less ornate. None of them have tattoos. A few reporters are standing before Tenzin holding notebooks, while behind them a cameraman screws a new flashbulb into his camera.

REPORTER  
(looking back at his notes)  
Er... Councilor Tenzin, what is the goal of this exhibit-

TENZIN  
(Interrupts)  
Not Councilor. The United Republic's ruling council was disbanded as part of the Equalist settlement. The provisional government has taken its place until newly elected President Raiko can take his office. I'm just Tenzin now.

REPORTER  
(not caring about hearing this again)  
Right. So is that why you're donating these artifacts to the museum?

TENZIN  
(taking a breath for a speech)  
The Air Nation, my father's people, were almost exterminated by war. War of a nature that we in this country have recently been reminded of.  
(gestures to the exhibits)  
But despite all that death, the works of my ancestors still live on. Now, those ancient monks believed that mastery over the element of air was the heart of their culture, and though that art lives on in me and my children, and Avatar Korra, for the rest of the world that does not share the gift I hope there is still something they can learn from the air monk's ideals of spirituality and pacifism and, and....

He loses track of what he was trying to say. An awkward silence descends over the room until his eldest daughter JINORA, 13, steps forward.

JINORA  
(To the reporters)  
Exhibits like this one will bring the teachings of the lost air-benders to life in the heart of every person who comes to see them. They are part of something greater than any individual. That is a connection that can never be destroyed.

With a precise series of hand motions and a shifting of her stance JINORA summons up a tightly contained swirl of air that lifts her up and smoothly slides her back across the room to a particularly large artifact display near the small knot of air acolytes.

JINORA  
(to the reporters)  
If you'd follow me, there are a few very interesting pieces here which I am sure our acolyte students of Air Nation culture would be happy to explain to you.

The reporters cheerfully follow her, clearly relieved that their fluff news assignment is finally getting some fluff instead of gloom. PEMMA, babe in arms, moves over to her husband's side.

PEMMA  
You did very will.

TENZIN  
I was a disaster. Jinora saved me.

PEMMA  
(pleasantly)  
Yes you were, and you are going to remember to thank her for that.

The two other children are starting to go stir crazy and run around their parents.

PEMMA  
(catching hold of two collars with one hand)  
Let's slip out while we can. Give Jinora a signal to meet us.

EXT. NATIONAL MUSEUM

The family makes their way down the front steps. The two younger children are arguing.

IKI  
No, Meelo, you can't put your crayon drawings in the museum!

MEELO  
Why not? I'm a air-bender! That makes them air-bender artifacts!

IKI  
(Bobbing up on a puff of air for height)  
Does not!

MEELO  
(Going higher)  
Does too!

IKI  
(preparing for a mighty leap)  
Does...!

A large and firm hand clamps down on the top of her head to prevent her from rising. She turns to see BUMI, a wild haired man in his early sixties, dressed in an unbuttoned military dress coat over a sleeveless undershirt. He is a man still awash in the freedom of recent retirement who has not yet found a happy medium of freedom and civilization.

IKI  
(Cheerful)  
Uncle Bumi!

TENZIN  
(sarcastic)  
How good of you to join us.

BUMI  
(gives an expansive shrug)  
Hey, you're the air-bender in the family. Besides, I'm still getting used to "civilian" time. Retirement's a big change for me.

TENZIN  
The military is more precise about time not...Oh, never mind.

Along the street workers are still repairing smashed bits of masonry, replacing smashed glass, and scrubbing scorch marks off the walls. It will take a while for the city to shed the evidence of the failed Equalist revolution. There are a few knots of people watching this who look like they would rather have it succeeded.

BUMI  
Hopefully a non-bender President helps change things here. Half the time this city still feels occupied and out of the navy I'm not allowed to carry a weapon anymore.

BUMI winces slightly as he makes a motion with his shoulder, sign of the injury that triggered his retirement.  
BUMI  
Lin's police are busting enough heads to keep the fear but... you know. The other countries are all watching us right now.

TENZIN  
There's a lot of things I hope will change. We'll just have to wait and see.

The family walks by two metal-armored police who watch all the passing citizenry with suspicion.

INT. BEIFONG'S OFFICE, POLICE HEADQUARTERS

LIN BEIFONG stands behind her desk, wearing a cloth uniform instead of her usual metal armor, facing out the window. Down in the courtyard below, officers are burning confiscated Equalist propaganda. For a moment an image of AMON'S masked face looks up from the flames. LIN massages her arm, working her fingers at certain spots. 

She glances back at her desk. There is a small, ordinary looking bit of rock sitting off to one side between neat stacks of papers and her row of pens. LIN takes a breath and plants her feet more firmly on the floor, she thrusts out her fist and on the desk the rock wobbles slightly. She forcibly brings her arm back and the rock slides a few inches across towards her. Then there is the sound of someone at her door and LIN smoothly returns to a relaxed standing position as if nothing had happened.

LIN BEIFONG  
Enter.

In comes MAKO, dressed in a police uniform and still looking a combination of uncomfortable and proud about that fact. 

MAKO  
Chief Beifong, sir.  
(he belatedly decides to salute, but ends up overdoing it)

LIN  
(gesturing for him to ease up)  
Relax Mako, don't give yourself a hernia on the first day. The job'll do that on its own soon enough.

MAKO  
(Nodding)  
Right. I'm ready to get started. Whatever you need me for. Hunting down remaining Equalist cells, going after the Triads, stopping election reprisal violence; you name it and I'm on it.

LIN  
(Slowly and with a slight smirk)  
Right.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREET

MAKO is directing traffic with a weary, zoned out expression on his face. The pro-bending arena is visible in the distance. Then he sags in dejection, only to be immediately rewarded by the sound of a minor car accident followed by a lot of yelling.

INT. PRO-BENDING ARENA

In the middle of the ring, BOLIN is in a team huddle wearing his full padded uniform.

BOLIN  
(dramatically)  
All right, this match is our chance to make it to the playoffs. It's a tough job but we've been in worse and we've succeeded. That other team might have better funding, better coaching, and shinier teeth; but we're a family! We love each other, and protect each other, and we are going to win! Go Fire Ferrets!

The other two players are complete strangers we have never seen before. 

FIRE FERRETS PLAYER  
Uh...

The other player's helmet slides down over her eyes.

Next thing, all three Fire Ferrets players are flying back out of the ring, propelled by blasts of water, earth, and fire.

ANNOUNCER  
(Excited)  
And the Fire Ferrets are eliminated in record time!

BOLIN climbs up the ladder out of the pool below the ring, soaking wet. He looks back at the crowd and one empty stadium box in particular. His face falls a bit. However, a portion of the crowd still cheers for him. 

FEMALE FAN  
(distantly)  
We still love you, Bolin!

He smiles and keeps climbing.

EXT. PROBENDING ARENA

BOLIN exits, wearing his street clothes with the cuffs on his sleeves habitually rolled up. On the street he waves goodby to his teammates who quickly disappear into the crowd. BOLIN is left alone and his smile slips. Then he sees a few kids in ratty clothes squatting down in the mouth of an alley flicking rocks at a pro-bending ring scratched in the dirt. He smiles and makes his way over to them. When he gets close they see him and get up to leave but BOLIN waves his hands.

BOLIN  
(reassuring)  
Hey, no, it's ok. I used to play the same thing with my brother all the time. 

One boy still bolts into the crowd but the other remains. BOLIN grabs his own wallet out of his pocket and plucks a few small bills from it. The kid looks at him very suspiciously but still reaches out to grab the money with a lightning fast snatch. BOLIN puts the wallet back in his pocket and his smile just grows broader as he sees the kid covertly counting the money without unfolding the bills. BOLIN kicks the ground in an earth-bending form and raises up a lump of the alley floor to sit down on.

BOLIN  
Hey, you got somewhere to sleep tonight? 'cus I know a place a few blocks from here. Most times they've got a space free and it's safe, so you and your friend can...

At that moment the kid nods at something behind BOLIN and abruptly spins to take off running down the alley just as someone takes off running down the sidewalk behind BOLIN. BOLIN frowns in confusion until a thought occurs to him and he pats his pocket. His wallet is missing. 

BOLIN  
(sighs)  
Yeah, I used to play that one with Mako too.

He walks off to grab a ride.

INT. SATO INDUSTRIES HANGER

Inside a vast hanger space mostly taken up with a huge airship, ASAMI SATO is on the ground level, half crawling deep into a large propeller engine set aside on the floor. With a slight puff of exhalation she pulls herself back out of the innards and scowls down at them. For someone who has just been inside an engine she is spotless and ready for a catwalk. Several technicians and engineers are standing behind her.

ASAMI SATO  
(looking into the engine)  
Well, you're right. None of the fittings are loose. It looks like there are a few housings with a pretty tight clearance that could conceivably be causing those vibrations in that speed range but I'm not sure what-

BOLIN  
(In the distance across the hanger)  
Hey, Asami!

ASAMI SATO  
(turning)  
Bolin?  
(to the other technicians)  
Um, good work. Keep trying to come up with a fix before the demonstration.

TECHNICIANS  
(together)  
Yes, Miss Sato.

BOLIN walks across the broad hanger floor to meet ASAMI who is wiping some small spots of grease off her hands at a small table stand.

BOLIN  
How you doing? I thought I might see you at the match today, but your private box was empty.

ASAMI  
(apologetic but audibly tired)  
Sorry, I wanted to but I haven't been able to get away from the company for...Well, for weeks and weeks, I've lost track. Things are getting pretty...  
(She refocuses on being polite and welcoming)  
I mean, how did your match go?

BOLIN  
(cheerfully glum)  
Yeah, we lost. We're out for the season. The new guys are ok but without Mako or Korra I really don't know what I'm doing. But Mako's got his cop thing and of course Korra's always doing something important. Everyone's kind of split to the four winds.  
(he sees how tired ASAMI is)  
Things aren't going great for you either?

ASAMI  
(Sighs, and then quietly so her workers can't hear her)  
Sato Industries is in trouble. After everything my father did supporting Amon, the company is practically blacklisted here in the UR. We're paying huge restitution fines and half our stock was confiscated by the government. In fact if we don't land a big new contract it may be...  
(She finishes her clean up by putting back on her watch and sees the time)  
Oh no. The City Hall meeting. I'm going to be late! The new generators for the city repair contracts are...Sorry, Bolin! I have to go! You can...can...

BOLIN  
(waves off her last attempts at hostessing)  
Go! Do your thing! I'm fine!

Just outside the main hanger entrance, Asami's valet hops out of the car as he sees her approaching in a rush. He holds open the passenger side door for her but ASAMI jumps clear across the center console to land in the driver's seat. 

ASAMI  
(to valet)  
Sorry, Tian! I'm in a hurry!

ASAMI slams the car into gear and races off in a roar of the powerful engine, leaving the valet blinking. BOLIN is left in the empty hanger floor, dissolutely putting his hands in his pockets.

 

INT. REPUBLIC CITY CAPITOL BUILDING

KORRA gingerly opens a tall, ornate door and slides out, nervously looking behind her. From inside, the noises of arguing people filter out. KORRA hurriedly slinks away and then begins to stride down the halls with a visible sense of relief, stretching her arms above her head. Then she turns a corner and sees ASAMI standing in the hall pressing her forehead against a large closed door.

KORRA  
Um, Asami?

ASAMI  
(Spinning around in sudden embarrassment)  
Korra! I was just...  
(sighs and gestures to the door)  
They shut me out of the bidding for the new city contracts. The government is now refusing to do business while Sato Industries is still under investigation. And apparently they did not feel the need to tell me that until today! Bureaucrats.

KORRA  
That's rough. And here I was about to complain about my day with the politicians.  
(brief pause, taking in Asami's dejection)  
Hey, do you want to get out of here? It feels like its been ages since I've seen you.

ASAMI  
You know, I think I need that. I just raced all the way down from the company like a madwoman. 

KORRA looks at ASAMI's perpetually perfect hair and makeup.

KORRA  
(weary exasperation mixed with a bit of jealousy)  
Let me guess. In your convertible. With the top down.

ASAMI  
(confused)  
Yes?  
(a new idea comes to her)  
Hey, did Tenzin ever teach you how to drive? Never mind, I'll give you a lesson. I could do with a bit of relaxation as a passenger.

KORRA  
(speaking quickly as she glances back behind her)  
Awesome! But let's leave now because I kind of snuck out and I think those guys are starting to realize I'm gone.  
(The sound of someone yelling behind her)  
Whoop, time to go!

KORRA grabs the startled ASAMI's hand and they both dash for the exit.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS

The two women are in ASAMI's black convertible driving through the city. KORRA grins, looking forward with her hands on the wheel while the engine revs.

KORRA  
Now here we go! Wow, this a lot more fun than that parking lot! Thanks for this Asami. Thanks a lot. I...You know, I've never really had a girl friend my own age before.

ASAMI on the other hand is gripping the handle of her door with a white knuckled grip, tension and anxiety writ across her face.

ASAMI  
(Tight but with attempted sincerity)  
I'm glad you're happy.

The clutch makes a horrible grinding noise and ASAMI winces. Up ahead there is a large crowd of people spilling into the street.

ASAMI  
(rising panic)  
Now you're going to need to break up here. Break up here. Break! BREAK!  
(calmly)  
And get out of gear to not stall.

The car comes to a slightly screeching halt, and as ASAMI verifies that she isn't in fact dead KORRA looks out at the crowd that has blocked them.

KORRA  
(to pedestrian)  
Hey, what's going on?

PEDESTRIAN  
Police've got someone up on a ledge over there. 'Parantly he's some guy just woke up with bending powers one day. Freaked out and caused a whole lot of trouble.

KORRA  
What? That's now how the elements work at...  
(to Asami)  
I've got to go help. You can stay with the car and-

ASAMI  
(climbing out)  
I'm coming too. You've already got one wheel over the curb so this is basically parked.

They push their way into the crowd, some people giving way as murmurs of "the Avatar" pass through the crowd. Then they reach the center of the commotion and find MAKO looking exhausted and harried trying to keep everyone back. He is not alone, two armored metal-specialist earth-benders are with him, setting up unbreakable metal barricades that they bend into place with their hands. The front of this building looks smashed up, with windows blown out and a door blasted off its hinges.

Someone in the crowd throws a ball of paper that bounces off MAKO's head. He catches it and ignites it into fire in his hand. 

MAKO  
Hey! Who threw that!

KORRA  
Mako?

MAKO  
Korra? Wow, you got here fast! I just sent someone to go get-

KORRA  
(shaking her head)  
Asami and I just drove into this crowd. What is this? Beifong's metal force earth-bender's seem like an overreaction.

MAKO  
It's a who, not a what. There was a report of a violent bender so I showed up.

KORRA  
(sighs)  
Great. More reprisals against Amon's supporters? Or are the triads up and running again?

MAKO  
(shakes his head)  
Nothing like that. Crazy as it sounds...That guy's an air-bender.

He points up and KORRA now notices a terrified man, DONG, clinging to the outside of a high window. He would look like a normal person if he was not on the wrong side of the building wall and the only motion to the air seems to be coming from the light breeze teasing his clothes. The gathered crowd is watching half in sympathy and half in anticipation.

KORRA  
(confused but confidant in her answers)  
No, no he's not. Who told you that? Heck, I live on the island with all four air-benders in the world and he's not one of them.

MAKO  
(throwing his hands up)  
Yeah, that's what I said until the guy flung his arms around and I got thrown back into a wall by a small hurricane. Then he blasted away down the street half thrown by the wind. He's an air-bender all right. 

KORRA  
(Looking up)  
What...? But they were all...How?

ASAMI  
(half to herself)  
Maybe Tenzin's dad had a few more kids than people thought?

MAKO  
(Ignoring this speculation and taking out his notebook)  
His name's Dong. The guy's brother called it in, said that he'd never been a bender at all until he freaked out today and started smashing their shop with wind while yelling that he was sorry over and over again. Whatever happened, this guy is a danger. Can barely control what he's doing.

Up on the building side, DONG waves his arm like he trying to make the crowd below him go away. Instead his motion summons a gust that sets the building's lower flags and awnings snapping and tosses around many of the watcher's hats.

ASAMI  
(Looking up at Dong with sympathy)  
Look at him, he's terrified. Korra, what are...

Not waiting for more conversation, KORRA runs up to the building and on a sudden spike of earth leaps up high into the air, alighting on a bit of ornamental stonework before another swirling gust carries her up still higher. In a few seconds these bounding leaps have carried her up next to DONG.

ASAMI and MAKO are left on the ground. MAKO is clearly uncomfortable about being next to ASAMI who he has not spent any time alone with since they broke up. 

MAKO  
(awkwardly)  
So, about when I kissed Korra while you and I were still dating, I...

ASAMI  
(smoothly interrupting)  
Not the time.

MAKO  
(very quickly and with relief)  
Right.

Halfway up the side of the building KORRA alights on a bit of ornamental stonework near DONG. In a panic, one of his feet slips off the window ledge but as he franticly kicks out into open air, an accidentally summoned gust of wind pushes him back to a secure position. KORRA reaches toward him but he shrinks away.

DONG  
(afraid)  
Ah! The Avatar! Please, I didn't mean to do any of this! Don't make me come down. I didn't want any trouble! It just...It started a few months ago, right when Amon fell, and now it's just getting worse and...and I don't know how to stop it. It was an accident! I'm just a normal guy. I work in a shop!  
(softly)  
Make it stop.

KORRA raises her hands to assure him she is not getting any closer. After looking around for a moment, she grabs a bit of dust off the window ledge and holds it in the open palm of her hand. She raises her other fist beside it and the flat pile of dust rises up into the air above her palm. Then she rotates her fist and the pile rotates like a slowly tumbling disk. Then she flicks her palm and the dust is dispersed by a tiny tornado, which vanishes when she closes her hand only to be replaced by a floating bit of flame. That in turn is scattered as KORRA reaches out to sweep her hand through the air, drawing it back now covered in drops of dew that flow uphill to pool on her fingertips. As she does this she is talking to DONG while he has something to focus on besides the drop-off below him.

KORRA  
(while bending)  
You aren't in trouble and I can't make it stop. Whatever's happened to you, I won't pretend to understand it. But no matter what's going on or how it happened, you're an air-bender now, Dong. And it's ok that you're afraid. You've just discovered a connection to a powerful element and you aren't sure how to control it. That can be scary. I know, I've done it four times.  
(turns back to Dong)  
This is a lot to take in but there are people who can help. People who are going to see you as the amazing miracle that you are. How does that sound?

DONG.  
(nodding slowly before looking down at MAKO)  
What about that cop. I...I threw him into a wall. I think he's mad.

KORRA  
(amused)  
Nah, he's always like that. Let me handle the cop. 

DONG  
(hesitant)  
I...I think I'm ready to come down. Let me just...

DONG's foot slips again. He falls clear off the ledge with blank faced surprise. In an instant KORRA has leaped off as well, fire igniting behind her heels and palms to propel her down faster than gravity. She catches DONG and slows them both down in a huge tornado that briefly roars into existence for just long enough to catch them. KORRA lands on the sidewalk feet first, cradling DONG in her arms. He continues to scream very softly.

MAKO  
Korra!

KORRA  
We're ok! We're...  
(getting her screaming passenger's attention)  
Hey, Dong, we're ok.

The crowd begins to cheer. More cops are arriving but the crowd is already backing up out of respect and a little bit of fear for the Avatar's power. The excited murmurs of new-born rumors are rising in volume. 

KORRA  
(to Dong with a smile)  
Give them a little wave.

DONG uncertainly waves his hand around and accidentally flips KORRA's hair into her face with a gust of air as the crowd cheers again.

INT. POLICE STATION

DONG is in the center of a commotion. Doctors are poking him, photographers are snapping photos, and a priest is chanting while waving burning incense around him. Everyone is trying to figure out the mystery of this dazed, still rather terrified man. KORRA is watching from a little distance away. Then TENZIN comes up beside her, his own face dazed with wonder and disbelief. KORRA recognizes this and stays silent.

TENZIN  
I...I didn't believe when they told me. I think I still may not.

Across the room DONG sneezes and flips backwards in he chair from the force of the wind that summons.

TENZIN  
Incredible. How is this possible?

KORRA  
I was kind of hoping you'd tell me. Dong says his connection to the element started appearing a few months ago. The day Amon went down. Not that that makes any sense, Dong never had any sort of bending in the first place and he never even saw Amon. At first he thought the gusts of wind around him were weird a coincidence, then he tried to hide it. I think he's afraid of us punishing him for air-bending without permission.

TENZIN  
(thinking while still looking at DONG in wonder)  
A few months ago. After all these years since the war and the genocide, nothing. And now...? Why now? What changed?

TENZIN turns to KORRA and looks at her. Something occurs to him.

KORRA  
(confused)  
What? What is it?

TENZIN  
(distantly)  
The day you defeated Amon. The blue light in the sky. That was the moment you unlocked the connection to your Avatar spirit. For the first time since the start of the war, since the end of the air nation, a new Avatar touched her full power.

KORRA  
Woah, what? You think I did this? That me going all glowy eyes randomly gave this guy air-bending? How's that supposed to work?

TENZIN  
(Sounding weary but exhilarated)  
I really have no idea. The power of the Avatar is something beyond our understanding. Perhaps, as the protecter of the world's balance, your ascension...somehow began to right it.

Ignoring KORRA's confused sputtering, TENZIN walks forward, parting the crowd of police and specialists by force of his authority and antique grandure. Then he comes before DONG who shrinks back, all his fear now returned in full fourth as he quakes in his chair before the man in a saffron cape and ritual tattoos. Then TENZIN bows deeply before him.

TENZIN  
Dong, I am Air-Master Tenzin, and it is the greatest honor of my life to meet you.

Back against the wall, KORRA watches this and is soon joined by LIN BEIFONG.

KORRA  
It's kind of like a miracle, isn't it.

LIN BEIFONG  
(with an unimpressed snort)  
Something happening once may be a miracle. It happening twice is an inevitability. I've had my men rechecking a lot of reports from over the last few months. Incidents that may have been ignored as impossible when they first came through. It looks like Dong here may not be the only one.

KORRA  
(turning to Lin)  
More new air benders?

LIN BEIFONG  
(nods)  
Two more possibilities here in the United Republic, plus several rumors we heard from the Earth Kingdom provinces, even from as far as Ba Sing Se. And once news of this spreads there may be even more coming forward. This is a whole new situation now, something no one's ever experienced before. People who never had power before...There's a lot of potential for chaos.

KORRA  
(laughing with excitement)  
Come on, Beifong! Lighten up! The air-benders are coming back! For once in the world, this is just a good thing. A simple, unmarred, uncomplicated good thing. That never happens! Look at Tenzin, I've never seen him so full of...hope.

LIN grunts, but one corner of her mouth pricks up in the slightest hint of a smile.

LIN BEIFONG  
You're the Avatar. I guess it's all in your jurisdiction anyway if things go wrong.

KORRA  
(cheerful)  
That's the spirit. Blame me.  
(a little more serious)  
And you're right, I think this is my responsibility.

 

EXT. ZAHEER'S PRISON, DAY

Up in the distant limestone peaks above the green treetops, ZAHEER's cell still sits alone on its tall natural stone spire. However, now a mechanical metal bridge slowly extends out from the larger forested plateau to connect the two. Four people in the white and blue uniforms of the White Lotus make their way over the bridge to the isolated cell.

ZAHEER sits on the floor in the center of his cell. He is cross legged with his eyes closed in meditation.

ZAHEER  
(repeating a mantra)  
Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty, and become wind.  
(takes a deep breath, in and out)  
Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty, and become wind.

The White Lotus guards come up and stand five feet in front of the metal bars,. One of them puts a metal bowl full of food on the ground and with jab of their fist sends it sliding inside the cell by invisible force.

WHITE LOTUS GUARD  
(casually)  
Chow time, Zaheer. I'm sure you'll find some free time to finish your meditation.

ZAHEER opens his eyes and reaches out to touch the bowl of food. Then he slides it to the side. He slowly stands up.

ZAHEER  
(looking down)  
Tell me, does the White Lotus still teach the works of Guru Laghima? He was an air-bender who lived almost two thousand years ago.

WHITE LOTUS GUARD  
(with a familiarity born of years)  
'fraid not.

ZAHEER  
I thought so. His philosophy was a fascinating. Air is the element of freedom, but while the ancient air monks in their temples were content to seek spiritual freedom for themselves and their kin, Guru Laghima turned his eyes to what was best for the entire world. The people of all nations, under all governments.

WHTIE LOTUS GUARD  
(not really listening)  
Decent of him.

ZAHEER  
(darker)  
Yes, it was. And while the air monks preached pacifism and detachment from worldly politics, Laghima foresaw what end that would inevitably lead them towards. Extinction. There is injustice in this world. And true change can not come without first the destruction of the old.

The White Lotus Guards exchange looks, slightly disturbed by this talk.

WHITE LOTUS GUARD 2  
(aggressive)  
Sit back down, prisoner.

WHITE LOTUS GUARD  
(shakes his head)  
Same old Zaheer. There's a reason you're locked up. And there's not going to be much of that change up here.

ZAHEER  
That is where you are wrong. In this universe, change is the only true constant.

ZAHEER suddenly turns and sweeps into a perfected air-bending form, sucking the main White LOTUS guard up against the bars of his cell with a punishing burst of wind. In the second of dazed surprise that follows, ZAHEER dashes up and grabs the guard's arms through the bars, viciously breaking them both in one motion. Then he snatches the keys off the guard's belt and unlocks the door to his cell just as the other White Lotus are recovering from the surprise.

WHITE LOTUS GUARD 2  
How did he...? Stop him!

ZAHEER bursts out of his cell in a swirl of wind. The White Lotus guards are skilled in fire, earth, and water but virtually no one has had any experience fighting air-benders in over one hundred years, and ZAHEER was a dangerous fighter even before he received the unexpected gift of bending. One by one ZAHEER takes out the guards, using his new air powers to dodge their attacks and get in close for brutal hand-to-hand takedowns. The last standing guard manages to send off a signal back the way they had come but then he is face down in the dirt and ZAHEER leaps down the side of his mountain pillar prison. He bounds from crack to crack to make his escape with the aid of the wind, half like a mountain goat, half like a floating bird. 

Down in the forest below ZAHEER can hear a commotion from the prison above but there is no chance they are going to catch him. Then he steps between two trees into a small clearing and feels a slight breeze against his face. After being imprisoned for over a decade, he is finally free. He closes his eyes as he lifts his face towards the sun, his fingers gripping into his long hair behind his head. Amid the trees, he is in a silence somewhere between laughing, crying, cheering, and roaring.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY SKY-DOCK, DAY

With the skyscrapers of Republic City rising in the background, KORRA and her friends gather at the huge lawn of the airship mooring yard. A large airship is set up for boarding, marked on its side with a freshly painted symbol of Yin and Yang surrounded by the symbols of the four elements, beside a much smaller Sato Industries logo. Baggage is being loaded in. In the field there are several groups in evidence, as well as one six legged-shaggy air bison who is large enough to be several groups by himself. In the forefront, in front of a large delegation of Republic City notables, is KORRA backed by several White Lotus personnel. Next to her are BOLIN, ASAMI, and MAKO. Off to the side TENZIN is speaking to his family, his brother BUMI at his back.

One Republic City figure in particular is distressed by this leave-taking.

REPUBLIC CITY OFFICIAL  
(frantic)  
Avatar Korra, please! You can't leave now! What about the inauguration? Will you be back in time?

KORRA  
(unconcerned)  
I might be, or I might not. But finding these new air-benders is more important. If my avatar powers had something to do with them then they're my responsibility. If not, well, I'm still the world's "protecter of balance" so they're still my responsibility.

REPUBLIC CITY OFFICIAL  
But all the national delegations will be arriving within a week! All the plans..,!

KORRA  
Keep your plans, for now. Could be we're back in a week. Or maybe not. And hey, at least maybe those Earth Kingdom guys will stop giving you grief. After all, I'm heading to Ba Sing Se just like the Earth Queen wanted me to.

REPUBLIC CITY OFFICIAL  
(wails)  
Ba Sing Se? Ah! You'll never make it back for the ceremony! President Raiko, please! Talk some sense into...

RAIKO  
(advancing from the rear of the UR party)  
Just Raiko, not president.

REPUBLIC CITY OFFICIAL  
(shaken)  
Huh?

RAIKO  
(weary of explaining)  
I have been elected but I am not president of the United Republic of Nations until I am sworn to the office. And I leave the Avatar's travel plans to the Avatar and the White Lotus. She has her own duties which range far from this country of ours.  
(casually steps in closer to Korra and speaks in a lower covert tone)  
Duties which could easily keep her away from the inauguration and overshadowing my newly created office. The United Republic is healing; redefining its identity as something other than the creation of an Avatar. I think this might be a great time for an extended vacation.

Before KORRA can react to this implied hint of menace any more than by changing expression RAIKO steps away from her and is all smiles.

RAIKO  
(bowing before spreading his arms in good wishes)  
I wish you all a pleasant and successful journey!

Off to the side TENZIN notices something is going on with KORRA and RAIKO. In particular that KORRA is looking at the president elect with disbelief bordering on murderous indignation. He turns back to PEMMA. Behind him is BUMI, carrying a comically large backpack, and young JINORA who is looking very professional as always.

TENZIN  
Uh oh. I should deal with that before we have to hold another election.  
(To Pemma)  
Ok Pemma, so you are going to stay in Republic City with Dong and-

PEMMA  
(interrupts)  
And welcome any new air-benders who might come to the temple island looking for answers. I know, we've been over it many times. Don't worry. Or if you must, worry about yourself. You're off across the world to find these people who never had any idea they had any connection to the air nation! That could be rough.

TENZIN  
(dismissive and a bit pompous)  
What? I'll be fine. My entire lifetime has been preparing myself for this task.

PEMMA  
(skeptical)  
Right.

BUMI  
(claps his arm around Tenzin)  
Don't worry Pems, I'll be watching after him. He won't get in any trouble. I may not be an air-bender, but back in the navy I once defended a newly hatched chick against forty assassins for a week with only a pair of chopsticks and a rose bush!  
(corrects himself)  
Nah, you got me. That's an exaggeration. It was only thirty-eight assassins.

PEMMA  
(even more skeptical)  
Jinora! Keep an eye on both of them!

JINORA nods as TENZIN and BUMI continue a murmur of bickering

TENZIN  
(grumbling)  
What do you even have in that pack?

BUMI  
(worryingly dismissive)  
Don't worry 'bout it.

With TENZIN taking over talking to the local government people, the rest of the younger says their goodbyes. MAKO stands before KORRA and ASAMI, looking very uncomfortable about this situation.

MAKO  
(saluting stiffly)  
Avatar. Miss Sato. 

KORRA and ASAMI exchange amused looks.

KORRA  
(with mock seriousness)  
Mister Mako.

MAKO  
(Holds forth a cylindrical document case and speaks awkwardly)  
Um. On behalf of the Republic City police department I've compiled all the reports of possible air-bender manifestations onto this map. We'll send telegram of any new information that comes our way, as ordered by you, the Avatar.

BOLIN sweeps in to beside MAKO

BOLIN  
(over-the-top pleading)  
Come on, bro. You've got to come with us!

MAKO  
(less stiffly and more naturally)  
Bolin, you know I can't.

BOLIN  
But this is an adventure! And we're going all the way to Ba Sing Se, capital of the Earth Kingdom. Where dad came from! Isn't that incredible? What if I find our long lost family? What if I meet our sweet old grandmother who we never knew and she says;  
(in an old lady voice)  
Oh, wonderful, handsome Bolin, it's a dream come true to finally meet you! But where's your brother?  
(normal voice)  
And I'll have to say: I'm sorry sweet old grandma, but Mako said he'd rather be filing important police paperwork. And she starts to cry those grandma tears and is like;  
(old lady voice)  
Mako! Why?! Why?! Mako, I can't go on, I-  
(normal voice, flat affect)  
And then she dies.

MAKO  
(after a brief pause)  
I don't think that's going to happen.

BOLIN  
Yeah, it won't if you come with us! Come on, who's going to watch out for me when I do stupid stuff? I'm sure it wouldn't be awkward with Korra and Asami, even though you sort of had a thing with both of them and that didn't really end well and-

MAKO  
(hisses)  
Shut up.  
(Sighs)  
Look, it's not really a choice. With the pro-bending season over you're unemployed, but I still have a job. It's not like I've got any vacation time yet! You'll be fine without me. Look, the Order of the White Lotus is sending tons of guys with you. They'll have your back, I'm sure.

 

INT. SATO AIRSHIP

The interior of the ship is sparkling new and lavish in its apportionment. The effect resembles a lobby of the Titanic if a lot more bamboo had been used in the construction for weight considerations. KORRA is clearly impressed while ASAMI looks proud. Several figures in the white and blue uniforms of the White Lotus are standing at attention to welcome them.

WHITE LOTUS COMMANDER AOTO  
(ceremoniously)  
Welcome aboard, Avatar Korra. The airship is secure and we will be setting off momentarily.

KORRA  
(with much less ceremony)  
Yeah, thanks, Aoto.  
(looks around)  
Wow, look at this place!

ASAMI  
(proudly)  
Sato Streamer one-fifteen. Top of the line. And thankfully no longer sitting in a hanger costing the company a fortune without earning a single yuan. The first new sale contract in too long,

AOTO  
(correcting)  
Rental contract, remember. Not sale. The Order of the White Lotus is not made of money.

KORRA  
(irritated)  
Don't you have some patrolling or security sweeping to do?

ASAMI  
(Once AOTO leaves)  
Do you have to be like that? 

KORRA  
(grunting in a vaguely apologetic manner)  
The White Lotus kept me locked up at the training compound for thirteen years of my life "for my protection". I'm not super crazy about being under their watch again.

ASAMI  
Well, I'm feeling pretty well disposed to them ever since they paid for this ship, no matter for how long. And with you meeting the Queen at the end of this I might even be able to sell more airships directly to the Earth Kingdom. You have no idea how much the company needs this.

KORRA  
(grinning slightly)  
Yeah? Why do you think I insisted they go to you for the transportation?

ASAMI  
Really? You did...  
(hugs Korra, genuine emotion in her voice)  
Thank you.

KORRA  
(still not completely used to hugs among her own age group)  
No problem.

The room shakes slightly as the airship detaches from its mooring lines. BOLIN staggers in.

BOLIN  
(slightly nervous)  
I'm going to assume it's supposed to do that.

KORRA  
We're taking off! Come on! Let's go up top!

 

EXT. TOP OF SATO AIRSHIP

KORRA exits out onto the observation deck on top of the airship. She is followed by all the ASAMI, BOLIN, and JINORA who gracefully bursts out onto the deck propelled by swirling air. KORRA approaches the railing and grips it, looking down at the city drifting away below them and the mountains rising up before them. The breeze blows against her face and she lights up into a grin. TENZIN approaches and joins her at the railing. He is carrying a tall staff in one hand and his cape flaps in the breeze.

TENZIN  
It's been over a hundred years since the armies of the Fire Empire attacked the four Air Temples. Now, by this miracle, we set out to refill them.

A deep friendly grunt rumbles into their hearing as JINORA's sky bison flys up beside them by its own magical power. JINORA laughs and runs forward to spring off the railing in a burst of air, fearlessly leaping out over a two thousand foot void to the distant ground below. ASAMI claps her hand over her mouth as BOLIN lets out a high pitched scream, but the bison groans again and swoops in to easily catch the child on its back, before rising up again at JINORA's command, outpacing the airship in its native element. TENZIN frowns worriedly but says nothing.

KORRA  
(chuckling)  
I'm glad we've been keeping up my training. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of this new air nation.

TENZIN  
(shakes his head and holding forth the staff)  
You are as much an air-bender as any of us. And that is why you deserve this.

KORRA  
(inspecting the staff, before recognition lights across her face)  
What is it?

TENZIN  
My father presented me with such a staff on my twelfth birthday. For the air nomads it was a tool of their daily life. But for me it has always meant...freedom, and a connection to a past greater than myself.

KORRA holds the staff before her, feeling at the side with her fingers. Then her searching digit finds a hidden catch and with a sudden flick silk-cloth wings flip out of the side, transforming the staff into a man-sized glider. Her face lights up with pure joy and excitement. She looks at TENZIN and he nods. KORRA turns and takes off running towards the very front of the airship. 

She reaches the end of the deck at full speed and with a bound she is up, one foot is on the railing, and then she pushes off, leaping into the air in a swirling motion as the wind whips and spirals around her at her command. She falls out of sight. Then she triumphantly rises back into view, soaring like a bird hanging and and foot from the glider, held up by her own air-bending prowess. ASAMI, BOLIN, and AOTO all run to the railing in time to see KORRA soaring and sweeping alongside the bulk of the airship. KORRA lets out a whooping laugh of exhilaration.

The airship glides over farms and fields giving way to hills and the forested slopes of mountains. It passes through a wide, gentle pass in the range between distant two snow capped peaks. From below, United Republic citizens in a small mountain town look up and cheer when they see the insignia of the Avatar passing by. On the other side of a river a thick stone fort rises, built centuries ago but still has the green flag with the gold circle flapping above it. Two soldiers in green uniforms of the Earth Kingdom look at KORRA's airship through binoculars. They then put the lenses down and nod grimly to each other. From within the fort the beeping sound of telegraph code sounds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the big challenges in moving Book:Change to directly after Book:Air is explaining the reappearance of the air benders without Harmonic Convergence. Luckily "Harmonic Convergence" is not much of an explanation either so I was free to play with mystical mumbojumbo.
> 
> I decided to draw from the scene from episode 3 of ATLA when Aang goes into the Avatar state in the ruins of his former home and this signals Avatar shrines across the world. That scene has always bothered me a little since Aang had just entered the Avatar state when fighting Zuko in the previous episode and long before when he sank into the ocean during the storm. Why would the third instance be so special? So I decided to massage the lore and declare that the shrine notification only happens the first time a new Avatar enters the state and thus carries special magical significance. That would place Aang's first communion (freezing himself) before Sozin's attack on the air-temples ~170 years ago.
> 
> On that note, Bumi will not be getting air bending. I never liked that decision as i felt it undercut his character and plus Asami needs someone else representing non-benders with her.
> 
> Another major change in my version is that Lin Beifong was never healed from Amon removing her bending. However, my version of Amon's blood-bending technique did not provide as final a solution as he thought. With time and extraordinary effort some of his victims can recover a small portion of their former strength as this magical physiotherapy causes their chi-paths to reroute around the damaged areas. Over long bitter months Lin has managed to get some of her earth-bending back, but she is weaker in it than she has been since she was a small child.
> 
> And finally I am placing a heavier emphasis on the antagonism between the Earth Kingdom and the United Republic, both to smooth the way into Book:Unity and to set the Earth Queen up as a false big bad; a looming but distant threat who might be behind Zaheer and his crew. It will take a while for this movie to get to Ba Sing Se so I want the presence of that city to start to be felt at the edges long before.


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. WOODEN PRISON IN THE OCEAN - DAY

A massive wooden platform rises out of the ocean like an oil derrick, alone on the waves but for one small single-engine boat approaching it. In the middle of the platform there is a large wooden cage, and in that cage is a man, GHAZAN. He is muscular, with long dark hair and a series of thick geometric tattoos around his arms. He hangs from the wooden beams at the top of his cell doing pull-ups. Exercise, such as he can manage in there, is how he banishes most of his hours. A couple White Lotus soldiers see the boat and come out of their part of the platform to welcome the new arrival.

The single White Lotus uniformed man manning the boat pulls up alongside the platform and quickly ties up before hefting a few heavy sacks onto the planks. The White Lotus guards on the platform aren't happy.

WHITE LOTUS GUARD  
Hey, where's the rest of the shift change?

The man who came on the boat casually removes his helmet and steps onto the platform. With the long greying hair and beard it becomes clear that the man is ZAHEER.

WHITE LOTUS SOLDIER  
(confusion transforming to fear and recognition)  
What are...Zaheer!

ZAHEER leaps forward in a burst of air, striking the first White Lotus with a sickening crunch of breaking bones. More White Lotus come running out as a bell begins to ring, but though they all fight back with their powers of water and fire ZAHEER dances around them, avoiding them with air techniques he learned as martial arts long before he had the power to use them as they were intended.

Inside the wooden cell, GHAZAN looks up at the commotion. In the flashes of light from White Lotus fire-bending he is showing renewed interest in the world around him. ZAHEER's air powered fight bounces off spars and various projections of the platform until finally his path takes him near the cell. With one motion ZAHEER reaches into the pocket of his uniform and tosses a few ordinary rocks through a gap in the bars. He makes eye contact with GHAZAN and then rushes away to continue the fight.

GHAZAN looks at the small stones lying on the floor and smiles. He thrusts out his hand and the rocks jerk up to float in the air. Then he draws them in between this two hands makes the gesture of crushing them together with incredible force. His muscles twitch with exertion as the rocks crack and crumble and twist, collapsing into a ball that continues to grind into its self. Then orange light begins to spill out as the rocks melt into a small glob of lava. GHAZAN's smile broadens into a grin as, under his power, the glob of lava spins and elongates into a bladed disk of superheated rock. Three quick sweeps of his arms and the lava blade flies back and forth to cut through the bars, leaving a triangular hole of blackened, burning beams. GHAZAN is free.

Across the platform near the boat, ZAHEER is still fighting with the White Lotus. He gets in close and takes down one man with bone-breaking blows but it is clear that he is mostly focusing on evasion to buy time. Then he looks past the Lotus Soldiers and smiles. A large piece of the construction falls down in the midst of the Lotus, sliced ends of wooden beams still burning. ZAHEER takes this opportunity to upend one of the supply bags he brought on the boat. It is full of rocks which now spill across the wooden planks.

Some moments later the last Lotus soldier is thrown onto a wooden corner wall by a blast of wind. He is not getting up anytime soon. ZAHEER breaths out and slowly steps back, withdrawing his hands back into a neutral standing martial pose. Behind him the structures of the platform are gashed and smoking. Then he turns to GHAZAN.

ZAHEER  
(genuine)  
It is good to see you again, Ghazan.

GHAZAN  
Same goes triple for you. Though I've got to admit, I didn't see this coming.  
(indicating Zaheer's air-bending)  
But I'm not complaining. Where to now? What's the plan?

ZAHEER  
(looking out over the ocean)  
We free the rest, then we do our duty. The details of the plan may have changed while we were locked away, but the goal is still the same. We are going to set this world right.

EXT. RURAL EARTH KINDOM TOWN - SUNSET

The airship is tethered down in a large field outside a relatively small farming community. Green Earth Kingdom flags fly over one building. KORRA and her friends have already disembarked and a small welcoming community has gathered to meet them.

VILLAGE HEADMAN  
Avatar Korra! It is an honor for you to visit our humble community. You know, for decades I'd dreamed of crossing over the border to see Avatar Aang in Republic City. And now you're here! It's like a dream come true.

KORRA  
(amused by flattery)  
Heh, well I hope I don't disappoint.

TENZIN  
(to headman)  
Could you please lead us to the new air-bender? It is my heart-felt duty to offer any comfort and guidance that I can.

VILLAGE HEADMAN  
(bowing)  
Of course, Kumon and his family will be joining us shortly for a special dinner. Please, right this way.

INT. LARGE FARMHOUSE

The main room in this large, well-off farmhouse is packed with innumerable members of the massive family. Children, parents, cousins, uncles, and aunts are all arrayed around the central patriarch, KUMON, a man in his late forties. At the edge of the seating both ASAMI and BOLIN notice a few members of each gender, over a very wide age range, giving them appreciative eyes and smiles. The Avatar might be too lofty to think of as a woman but in a small village charming outsiders are rare to see. ASAMI and BOLIN exchange an uneasy look. 

At the center, KORRA and TENZIN are a little overwhelmed as they sit on the opposite side of the large table from the Airbender they have come to see.

KUMON  
(casually, while eating)  
Yeah, this air-bending stuff is weird, right?

TENZIN is flustered by the casual treatment of his life's mission.

KORRA  
(hesitantly shrugging)  
Yes?

KUMON  
I mean I was out there one evening trying to close up the pens but those ornery beasties were giving me trouble. So I went, "Shoo!"  
(waves his arms)  
And I'll be darned if they didn't get shooed clear over the back fence by a big blast of wind! It was a surprise I'll tell you. But I guess I'm getting used to it a bit now. Hey, watch!

He reaches out at the table with a messy waving motion with his hands, aiming at a bowel he plans to pull in towards him with his new air powers. However, his inexperience leads to the bowel being blasted out in the other direction. It makes quite a mess.

KUMON  
(laughs)  
Ha! Sorry about that. I'm not really good at this yet.

TENZIN perks up at a line to the conversation he had been hoping to have.

TENZIN  
Of course, that is perfectly understandable. And that is what we can help with. I can teach you, and all the other new air-benders, the ancient techniques of our people. In fact, when you come with us to the Northern Air Temple we can show...

Off to the side, JINORA winces as the locals react negatively to that speech.

KUMON  
Woah, hold on! Go with you? To what temple? I think you've got something wrong buddy. I'm just a farmer. I'm not going anywhere.

VILLAGE HEADMAN  
(to Tenzin, more polite but still alarmed)  
Er, is that really necessary? I thought that you might provide lessons, or maybe some instructional pamphlets he could-

TENZIN  
(to Kumon)  
You don't understand. You're so much more than a just farmer now. You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn! You're going to help us rebuild the Air Nation.

KUMON  
What? The only thing I'm planning to rebuild is my barn.

CHILD  
Daddy, where are you going? Why does the bald man want to take you away?

KUMON'S WIFE  
(with a look creeping into her eye that she is going to ensure it)  
Nobody's going to take daddy away.

KUMON  
(anger growing)  
Right. I might be able to air-bend, but I've got nothing to do with your history or all that. I'm no air nomad. I'm no monk.

VILLAGE HEADMAN  
(a little frantic)  
Maybe we should just have dessert. Who wants dessert?

KORRA  
(to Kumon)  
Wait, I think-

TENZIN  
(Increasingly passionate)  
Sir, you don't understand. You're an air-bender now, and there are thousands of years of culture you must learn about, skills and traditions you must master!

KUMON  
(standing)  
No, you don't understand. I'm not abandoning my family, or the Earth Kingdom, just because I got some new powers! I'm not going with you and I think you all should leave!

EXT. AIRSHIP RAMP

KORRA  
In my head I saw that going very differently.

TENZIN  
Urr! He just wouldn't listen!

BUMI  
(hands behind his head as he walks)  
Hey, I don't blame him. I'm dad's kid as much as you and I hated those 'thousand years of air nomad history' he always made us listen to. Heck, I didn't even get air-bending out of it.

ASAMI  
Should we have stayed longer and tried to convince him?

TENZIN  
(Taking a deep breath)  
No, there are plenty of other new benders out there who will be happy to come once we explain what the Air Nation is all about.

EXT. VARIOUS LOCATIONS

A Town and terraced fields carved into a steep mountain side. A mother and young son stand in the doorway of a farmhouse facing TENZIN and KORRA.

TENZIN  
When your son becomes a master, he'll get tattoos all over his body just like me!

The mother slam the door and clutches at her son.

In a run-down quarter of a large city TENZIN and KORRA face a man with the taped up forearms of a boxer outside a large building plastered with posters for fighting contests. He has a nasty looking scar over his eye and is gnawing on a leg of meat in one hand.

TENZIN  
Air-bending is a pacifist art of evasion and self-defense with no killing moves. Also, we're vegetarians.

The flicked bone hits TENZIN in his forehead.

TENZIN faces an open door.

TENZIN  
You'll never have to worry about your worldly possessions, because you won't have any!

The door slams.

TENZIN faces an open door.

TENZIN  
Complete isolation in an ancient monastery!

Door slams.

TENZIN faces a door.

TENZIN  
Flying Bison!

Door slams.

Outside a lavish building decked with gold and silk TENZIN and KORRA face an elegant woman in sweeping robes carrying a hand fan. There is a long pause as they silently stare at each other. Finally, TENZIN speaks.

TENZIN  
Shaving your head is customary.

She slams the door.

In another village TENZIN sighs, walking away from a house while behind him KORRA braces against the door as she tries to bodily drag someone out who does not wish to be taken. BOLIN and BUMI walk up, grab KORRA under each arm and drag her back as she is still yelling back into the house.

EXT. AIRSHIP IN FLIGHT

The airship slowly powers through the air while off to the side on a bare mountain tops a small clump of ruins from an air nomad waypoint. The small statues are broken, the paint has worn off the stupa and the small buildings only have two walls still standing. Jinora's air-bison gently flying through the air between the mountain and the airship is the only living creature in evidence.

INT. AIRSHIP

The group is sitting around a large and elegant meeting table, except for BUMI who is sprawled on a couch.

KORRA  
This is getting depressing.

ASAMI  
(hopeful but not really believing her own words)  
Maybe the next air-bender will be more receptive? This is if this vague report isn't another dead end.

BUMI  
I still say we should have gone with my plan.

TENZIN  
For the last time, we're not getting them drunk and stuffing them in a sack!

BUMI  
(defensive)  
What? That's how I joined the navy.

KORRA nods eagerly, showing her support for BUMI's approach. TENZIN glares at them both.

ASAMI  
(diplomatically)  
Well, there is still one approach we haven't tried.

TENZIN  
(sighs)  
Sure. At this point I am willing to try almost anything.

BOLIN  
(wide eyed with excitement)  
Wait, really? Yes! You guys won't regret this!

TENZIN  
(murmurs)  
Somehow, I already do.

BUMI tosses a pillow at him.

 

INT. VOLCANO PRISON

In a far distant underground location, metal walkways and staircases cling to the side of a dark and craggy stone wall. A pair of White Lotus soldiers descend these stairs, lit from the side by a distant orange glow. They reach their destination at the bottom of this complex, though they are not at the bottom of the cavern by any stretch. A large metal cage is suspended on chains in the air that wavers with heat. Its single occupant is MING HUA, a Water tribe woman curled up on the floor. The sleeves of her top are sewed across her chest, showing that she has no arms. Behind her hanging cage the cavern extends in the distance to the lake of lava at the center of this volcano.

The two White Lotus soldiers approach the cage and hold out a small bowl filled with water at the end of a long metal pole. MING HUA easily twists herself up into a sitting position on her knees and leans forward to drink thirstily from the bowl. Soon it is empty and she looks up at her captors, fierce eyes glaring.

MING HUA  
(growls)  
More.

WHITE LOTUS VOLCANO GUARD  
No way. You'll get another bowl of water at the normal time.

MING HUA leans back in her seating position, lazily looking up through the bars that form the roof of her suspended cage.

MING HUA  
I had a dream, you know.

WHITE LOTUS VOLCANO GUARD  
(not curious)  
Yeah? And what was it (about)...

There is a commotion from higher up in the prison complex. Both White Lotus soldiers look up.

MING HUA  
(closes her eyes)  
Freedom.

Up above, ZAHEER and GHAZAN are attacking the prison. ZAHEER dances through the defenses with his air-bending power, hopping over the void from walkway to walkway, always making his way lower. He is carrying two small wooden barrels under his arms. Meanwhile, GHAZAN is fighting the White Lotus directly. He reaches out his hands and the stone walls crack and melt into lava, spilling down the levels of the vertical prison and adding more heat to the baking air. The White Lotus fight well, and ZAHEER almost gets taken out several times, but then he gets close enough to MING HUA's cage. He throws down his two barrels and leaps off in a swirl of air to fight more directly.

The wooden barrels smash on the metal bars that make the roof of MING HUA's cell and water splashes down on top of her. With a predatory grin she rises to her feet, sopping wet. Then the water puddled on the floor begins to flow back towards her, running up her legs as her clothes and hair dry by magically retreating water. All the liquid congregates at the points that would have been her arms, then as MING HUA flexes her torso slightly the water springs into the shape of two large tentacles made of pure water and bending power. 

One of the White Lotus soldiers before her cage turns to run while the other settles into a combat stance. Flames flicker around his fist as he punches out a fire blast. MING HUA dodges to the side and at the same time whips out a water tentacle through the bars that wraps around his foot and then freezes the grasping part into a glob of ice. MING HUA slams the guard into the bars with incredible force even as her other tentacle reaches for the lock to her cell. The water presses against the mechanism and lints of forming and dissolving ice appear within the liquid for a moment and then the door is open. 

MING HUA bursts forth, using her tentacles to swing up onto the roof of her cage and then from there swinging across to reach the White Lotus soldier who had fled from her. She takes him down quickly and from there she races out on a rampage, attacking White Lotus with materializing and dissolving blades and spikes of ice, whips and slicing jets of water, all while moving ever upwards through the complex like a murderous spiderman. Then she reaches ZAHEER and GHAZAN just as the last White Lotus resistance between them crumbles. In a brief moment of calm amid clanging alarm bells the three of them stop to catch their breath.

GHAZAN  
(laughing as he grabs her in a bear hug that lifts her off the ground)  
Ming Hua!

MING HUA  
(to Zaheer, once Ghazan puts her down)  
I'm surprised. You got me out before her?

ZAHEER  
The most powerful of us all is the most heavily guarded. I'll need your help.

MING HUA  
(sincerely and with a smile of eager anticipation)  
And I'll gladly give it. Let's go get P'li.

 

EXT. WALLED EARTH KINGDOM TOWN

A small Earth Kingdom city lies in the middle of a wide agricultural valley. At one end it is dominated by a large military fort made out of solid rock. The city has a double row of thick stone walls surrounding most of it, but as guards in the towers watch the Avatar's airship sail overhead it is clear the military age of walls is ending. 

Soon the airship is moored in the distance and the Avatar group is gathered at a local market square with an audience before them. Jinora's air-bison munches on some hay off to their side, the crowd keeping an appreciative distance.

ASAMI  
(less than confidant)  
So. Bolin's plan?

KORRA  
Bolin's plan.

BOLIN stands in front of the group, preening for the crowd. For some reason he is wearing a large false mustache.

BOLIN  
(Crowing like a carnival barker)  
Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Behold the wonders of air-bending! An ancient art once thought lost is now returned. The gift is awakened in people across the world. Ordinary people like you, or you, or yoouu!  
(He spins around)  
But you are not alone! Avatar Korra herself is here, on a mission to rebuild a new Air Nation. Her and Tenzin, the son of Avatar Aang, are the teachers you will have. Come, see what a true air-bending master can do!

BOLIN ends in a grand sweeping pointing gesture. In a moment of silence that follows, nothing happens. BOLIN glances over to his side and makes gesturing motions again. TENZIN sighs and steps forward.

Reluctant as he is to take part in these theatrics, once TENZIN gets going his concentration on the execution of air-bending techniques is absolute. With a circling motion of his arms he summons a gale around him that, as he jumps upwards, compacts into a tire shape and rushes him forward around the square like an invisible motorized wheel. Then he turns towards the center and dismisses the wheel with an effortless relaxation as he slides across the stones, his spin slowly accelerating as a wind gathers around him. Then he reaches the dead center and his body's rotation abruptly halts as all the momentum is transferred to the sudden tornado-like pillar of air that materializes around him, raising TENZIN up into the air. Then the wind fades as quickly as it arose and TENZIN lightly drops down onto a brief cushion of wind.

BOLIN  
Even this young girl can soar through the air with the greatest of ease!

JINORA deploys her own glider staff and swoops up through the air like a bird before landing on a flag pole and from there dance across the square balancing on other pole tops. She lands with an expert and elaborate flourish as good as anything her father did.

BOLIN  
(theatrically)  
But uh oh! What's this? Is there trouble lurking nearby?

AOTO  
(aside to KORRA)  
Avatar, I really don't think this is appropriate for-

KORRA gives the AOTO of the White Lotus a shove. He sighs and moves forward into the crowd, there he opens his palm and summons a floating flame above it.

AOTO  
(unenthusiastic acting)  
Oh, I am a fearsome agent of crime, here to do harm to innocent people.

BOLIN  
(Dramatic wailing over the booing of the crowd)  
Oh, what can save us?! What about... dun dah!  
(Heroic tone)  
Air-bending!

KORRA and TENZIN step forward and synchronize their movements to summon up a huge tornado that lifts AOTO up into the air as the crowd screams and cheers. Then they let the air die and slowly settle him down on the ground. KORRA walks up and claps AOTO on the back with a grin, most of her lingering bad feelings now evaporated. 

The town enjoyed the show, but unfortunately no air-benders come forward. As the crowd begins to dissipate one of the local soldiers walks up to KORRA.

GARRISON COMMANDER  
(not friendly)  
Good show. Too bad there's no air-benders here for you to take.

KORRA  
What? None? But we got a telegram that said there was at least one in this town.

GARRISON COMMANDER  
(narrows his eyes)  
Well, I'm in charge here and it seems your information was wrong. So you can lift off and head back to the United Republic or wherever you're going.

He turns and marches off, leaving a frustrated KORRA. ASAMI moves in to give her friend a little comfort but at that moment someone else comes out of the departing crowd.

TOWNSPERSON  
(to Korra)  
Um, are you really the Avatar?

KORRA  
Yep. Avatar Korra, at your service.

TOWNSPERSON  
(to companion)  
I told you!  
(to Korra)  
Oh, so are you and the tattoo guy here in town about the wind spirits?

KORRA  
(taken aback)  
Wind spirits?

TOWNSPERSON  
Yeah, the local priests are stumped. Invisible things. People will be in their homes and then the window suddenly blows open with wind and when everything calms down something valuable is missing. I mean it makes sense that all these air-benders popping up out of no where might upset the spirit world and the Avatar is the one who deals with spirit world trouble, right? Er, beg your pardon.

ASAMI  
(gently skeptical)  
And this was...spirits? 

TOWNSPERSON  
(nodding with confidence that then rapidly melts away)  
Yeah, the guards said that there was no way a human person could have done any of those things and...Oh. The Air-bending that you were just talking about. The guards might have just told us a story, didn't they.  
(embarrassed)  
Right. Um, sorry for bothering you Avatar.  
(exits)

BOLIN  
(approaching)  
What was that about?

KORRA  
(glares)  
We're being lied to.

INT. MILITARY FORT

The GARRISON COMMANDER from the demonstration sits at his desk. On the wall behind him is a large map of the continent showing the Earth Kingdom, with the United Republic marked in the striped colors of disputed territory. Beside kit is a photo portrait of the Earth Queen. Outside a window, soldiers are drilling against dummies dressed suspiciously like Republic City metal-bender cops. There are quite a lot of those soldiers.

GARRISON COMMANDER  
(flatly)  
I didn't lie to you.

KORRA slams her fist down on the desk.

GARRISON COMMANDER  
(unimpressed)  
Spare me the theatrics. I said there was no one here you could take away and that's the truth. The only air-bender who appeared in this city is currently locked in our cells on multiple theft charges. His fate is under the jurisdiction of the Earth Queen.

TENZIN  
Well, then send word to Ba Sing Se. I'm sure that there's some sort of compromise we can arrive at.

GARRISON COMMANDER  
(to Tenzin, angry)  
You may be a powerful man back home but this here isn't those stolen lands you call the United Republic. This is the Earth Kingdom. I've already send word of the Avatar's airship arriving but I've had orders from Ba Sing Se about air-benders for weeks, and those orders say that no one, not an ex-UR councilor, or even the Avatar herself is ever going to get their hands on-!

Another soldier comes up and delivers a telegram message.

GARRISON COMMANDER  
(sighs)  
And I have new orders.  
(reads out)  
Her grand majesty Earth Queen Huoting hereby grants Avatar Korra provisional authority to enter the Earth Kingdom. The apprehended subject she specifically requests may be remanded to her custody on the condition that she first prove her commitment to law by lending her resources to assist local authorities in the long postponed revenue retrieval operation. All hail the Earth Queen.

BOLIN  
Um, what?

GARRISON COMMANDER  
(to Korra)  
We need your airship. There's a town out here with a big tax shipment ready to come in but bandits have been occupying the road. You serve the Queen in this and we let you pick our cells clean.

ASAMI  
(offended)  
Korra isn't your tax collector. This is just the Ba Sing Se flexing to try and look stronger then the Avatar.

GARRISON COMMANDER  
Not my decision. Take the deal or not.

KORRA  
(After silently looking at Tenzin for a moment)  
Fine. I'll go grab your money.

Outside the sounds of soldiers drilling against the targets becomes louder.

 

EXT. POLAR PRISON - CLOUDY

High in the arctic, amid an endless landscape of ice, snow covered crags, and glaciers, there is one visible outpost of humanity. A small grid of turret-like bunkers stand arrayed in front of a metal door set in the side of a towering ice wall. A small convoy of truck-like vehicles outfitted with treads instead of wheels chug their way to the prison. They stop in front of the nearest guard bunker and several White Lotus members climb out. They are met by a White Lotus POLAR GUARD exiting from that bunker.

POLAR GUARD  
(concerned)  
Zaheer and the others are really loose?

REINFORCEMENT  
They are. And that means they'll be heading here. Is she secure?

POLAR GUARD  
Same as the last thirteen years. And I've got a wire that some more reinforcements are coming in from the Fire Nation.

REINFORCEMENT  
Good. I want to check on the prisoner anyway.

POLAR GUARD  
(gesturing for him to follow)  
Of course.

They unlock and enter through the thick metal doors set into the ice face. From there the corridor leads to a small elevator which slowly lowers them down into the prison. This facility is built into a vast crevasse, a rift in the ice. Blue light filters down from above, illuminating the criss-crossing metal beams that prevent the shifting glacier from consuming this prison whole. Near the bottom, a metal bridge leads across the chasm to a solid metal cell frozen into the ice. Two guards stand before the cell which only holds a single woman, P'LI. Unlike the others we have seen she is chained even in her cage, with a thick metal band shackled across her forehead. She looks up as the new White Lotus personnel approach.

P'LI  
(shivering but strong)  
So, he's coming for me.

P'LI smiles in the gloomy, frigid dark.

INT. EARTH KINGDOM PRISON

Far off in a different country, TENZIN, BUMI, and JINORA approach a much less elaborate cell, walking past many other prisoners of the Earth Kingdom. Inside is a boy, KAI, about 13, resting against the stone wall with his head down.

BUMI  
(chuckling)  
So this is the future of the Air Nation. Nice update.

TENZIN  
(to Bumi)  
Hush.  
(to Kai)  
Excuse me, Kai is it?

KAI jerks to attention very quickly and takes in TENZIN's elaborate robes in a heartbeat.

KAI  
(defensive)  
Woah, no way! The guards can't pin this one on me. You're not even from this town, I'd recognize that look. No way am I taking the fall for another crime so they can clear their stats.

TENZIN  
(blinking in confusion)  
Um, no. That's not what we're here...I am Air Master Tenzin and I understand that you are an air-bender.

Ideas flash in KAI's eyes as he instantly changes approaches, defensiveness vanishing and being replaced by a beat-down hopefulness.

KAI  
Yes, I am! Look!

He waves his hands in what is nearly an actual technique. A brief gust buffets the cell.

KAI  
(pleading)  
I know you've never met me before, but could you please let me come away with you? There is so much about this I don't understand and I need someone to teach me.

TENZIN  
(impressed)  
I must say, this is a refreshing change of pace. I am sure the new Air Nation can help you.

KAI  
(really putting on a performance of genuine feeling, some is real)  
This air-bending is the first time I've ever felt...connected to something bigger. It's just been me and the street before. But I can't really control this new power and people here are afraid. They blame me when things go missing and...Well, you see where I am.

JINORA  
(clutching her hands before her)  
Oh, that's so sad.

KAI  
(focusing on Jinora)  
You know, I've never had a family before. But from the moment you people stepped in here I felt like...It's stupid but I felt a little like I might belong somewhere.

JINORA's eyes are misty but that is nothing compared to TENZIN. BUMI on the other hand, is flipping through a folder of documents he has been carrying since he entered.

BUMI  
Nice story, kid. Pity your file right here says a nice family adopted you six months ago. Plucked you off the street and you repaid them by stealing all their cash savings and running off.  
(smirks)  
Yeah, you aren't in here for snatching a mouthful of bread were you? Ninety yuan from the next place, then forty five out a second story window, and then, wow, five hundred and twenty yuan! Out here in the boonies that's worth something. And then you got caught.

He taps a glaring KAI on the head with the folder through the bars.

BUMI  
(smiling)  
You got carried away looking sympathetic. Work the facts into your story next time.

KAI  
(growing desperate)  
Ok, look, maybe I've done things and maybe some of them were mistakes. But I never going to get a chance to fix anything locked in here. Get me out and I promise I'll be the best air-bender there ever was!  
(pauses for a moment, and in a quiet voice)  
I did mean some of what I said before.

TENZIN is very skeptical and not happy about being played. However, though JINORA has her own cautious suspicions, she sees something in KAI.

JINORA  
(to Tenzin)  
Dad, I think he needs to come with us. Isn't this what you want the air nation to be about; freedom and new beginnings? Please.

TENZIN is reluctant but after looking at pleading eyes from JINORA and KAI and an unhelpful grin from BUMI he sighs.

TENZIN  
Well, Korra already made the deal to get him out. And at least he has enthusiasm.  
(opens the cell door and then points firmly at Kai)  
But understand that you are already on thin ice, young man!

KAI  
(throws up his arms in celebration)  
Yes! 

KAI springs out of the cell propelled by a gust of wind. He has much more control than most of the other new air-benders. He quickly settles into a cocky stance.

KAI  
And don't worry. You can keep an eye on me as much as you want.  
(With a raised eyebrow to a suddenly giggling JINORA)  
I'm used to people staring at me.

KAI's strutting is upset by BUMI clapping him on the back.

BUMI  
(Cheerful)  
Oh, we'll keep an eye on you. And so will the Avatar herself. She'll be back here in a moment.

KAI  
(almost stumbling with the sudden sense of entering the deep end)  
Yeah, the Ava- Wait, what?

 

EXT. POLAR PRISON - CLOUDY

The POLAR GUARD and White Lotus REINFORCEMENT exit from the thick metal door to the prison in time to see a massive sinuous dragon swoop in and land on the ice between the guard bunkers. A figure in a White Lotus uniform is riding it. The POLAR GUARD claps a hand to his helmet against the wind the beast's wings kick up.

POLAR GUARD  
Wow. Help from from the Fire Nation. You weren't kidding.

REINFORCEMENT  
(Looking off at a stormy cloud bank in the distance)  
Just in time. It looks like that snowstorm will be hitting us any minute.

The POLAR GUARD turns to the storm and narrow his eyes suspiciously. He runs forward and pulls out a spyglass to look out.

POLAR GUARD  
(Suspiciously)  
That's not right.  
(Sees the shadow of a vehicle within the huge mass of swirling snow)  
That's not a snowstorm! They're here!

In the middle of the obscuring snow flurries, MING HUA stands on the roof an arctic vehicle racing across the ice plain, her water tentacle arms sweeping in arcane motions as her powers control the entire storm of snow and ice. ZAHEER and GHAZAN ride within the cabin.

The White Lotus guards race to their positions as the driving snow blasts over them. GHAZAN leaps out of the vehicle, uncovering the load of rocks it had been hauling which he quickly melts into lava and throws over the metal door of the nearest guard bunker. Inside, White Lotus rushing to the fight burn their hands on the door. ZAHEER joins the fight too, but the real star of the fight amid this ice is MING HUA. She makes a bee-line for the prison door. White Lotus water-benders spot her and together cause the landscape to erupt in needle sharp skewering ice spikes that quickly rise into a forest. However, MING HUA is too good, her artificial arms carrying her swinging into the air through the gnashing ice teeth and on the other side she ruthlessly defeats those adversaries.

At the heavy metal door of the prison MING HUA forms her water arm into a massive weapon of sharp ice, ready to attack the metal. But then the door swings open slightly. Somehow, it is unlocked. MING HUA smiles and darts inside.

Outside, the fight still rages but ZAHEER and GHAZAN are badly outnumbered. Additionally, with MING HUA gone the ice in the air is dying down, allowing the dragon to take off. The beast comes swooping down with a roar and lets loose a long jet of fire that the two attackers just barely dodge or shield themselves from.

MING HUA reemerges from the prison, now half carrying the much taller P'LI. MING HUA forms her arms into ice blades and breaks off the metal band locked around P'LI's forehead. It falls down to the ice, revealing an elaborate "third eye" tattoo above her brow.

MING HUA  
There, now you look like your old self-

She looks up to see the dragon swooping down straight towards them, jaws open.

MING HUA  
(wide eyed and speaking very quickly)  
Oh no.

MING HUA bends up the ice below them, flinging them to the side out of the erupting jet of fire. But as MING HUA keeps running, P'LI stops and stands at the edge of the dragon's blast, covering her face but letting some of the splashing flame wash over her. Then the dragon is past and she stands alone amid melted slush and scorched metal, her clothes smoldering in many places. 

POLAR GUARD  
(terrified and looking back from afar)  
She's loose!

P'LI straightens up, taller than she has ever stood so far. She breathes in deeply and then out in a smooth controlled cycle, ignoring her blackened, smoking clothes.

P'LI  
(distantly)  
This is the warmest I've been in years.

Then she deeply inhales again with a sharp motion and whips her head to lock eyes with the dragon which is coming around for another pass. She exhales and a disturbance in the air shoots out from her third-eye forehead tattoo. In the sudden silence of a lull in the fight this nearly invisible beam makes three faint "lightning cracks" and little sparks in the air until it intersects with the dragon and explodes out of nothing with incredible force. The dragon screeches in pain and comes tumbling out of the sky, its deadly swoop transformed into a tumbling crash landing.

Then P'LI turns to the rest of the White Lotus, shooting out explosions with pinpoint accuracy at ranges behold what most other bending techniques could attempt. The guards can not stand against this and fall back as the four one-time prisoners are reunited by their escape vehicle. GHAZAN revs the engine.

GHAZAN  
(from the driver's seat)  
Get in!

As ZAHEER and PLI end up in the seats right next to each other, ZAHEER looks up at her.

ZAHEER  
P'li, I-

P'LI grips both sides of his face and cuts him off with a passionate kiss. This kiss continues for quite a while.

GHAZAN  
Maybe save that until we finish escaping? Guys we...Ah, whatever.

Their vehicle races off across the ice.

INT. AIRSHIP

AOTO and his few White Lotus personnel are looking very unhappy with the small group of Earth Kingdom soldiers who are now accompanying them on this trip. BOLIN is trying to tell a joke but it falls very flat. KORRA looks back and squints in frustration before turning away and sitting down by one of the large windows. She tries to briefly meditate to center herself before they reach their destination. 

Soon she does calm her breathing and then some sense causes her to open her eyes to a small sliver. Below the airship the land is now dry and mountainous but what draws the attention of KORRA's blurry view are the ephemeral serpents now weaving through the air. These spirits are pale and transparent but still show evidence of brilliant color in their feathers and streamers. They fade in and out of sight as KORRA's concentration wavers.

KORRA  
(quietly)  
Heh. Wind spirits.

ASAMI  
What was that?

KORRA opens her eyes all the way and her view of the gamboling spirits vanishes. There is only empty sky and dry ground outside the window. She shakes her head slightly and looks up at ASAMI who has come to sit by her.

ASAMI  
We're coming up on the town now.

From this distance the settlement, though of reasonable size, looks rather dusty and run down. 

KORRA  
It doesn't look like much, does it? 

ASAMI  
Supposedly there's a lot of corners of the Earth Kingdom that the government in Ba Sing Se never really regained control over, even after the war. Bandits everywhere. I guess we're helping bring the country back together?  
(She does not sound confidant in her own assessment)

KORRA  
Let's get this over with.

EXT. POOR EARTH KINGDOM TOWN

KORRA, ASAMI, and BOLIN stand in the middle of a large town square between the moored airship and a sturdily constructed local government building. The rest of the town looks like it has seen harder times and the townspeople who have gathered to watch do so with silent glares. The Earth Kingdom soldiers carrying the heavy chests of tax revenue back to the airship do so with many nervous glances at the residents of the town. When the Soldiers cross paths they salute each other.

SOLDIERS  
(together)  
All hail the Earth Queen!

AOTO approaches KORRA from the direction of the governmental building.

AOTO  
(with distaste for the local soldiers)  
It looks like they're almost done.

KORRA  
Good. We can...

Something catches her eye. The crowd of people watching them is a lot sparser than it was a moment ago.

KORRA  
Something's wrong.

From the distance the noise of car engines is fast approaching. As the rest of the townsfolk suddenly rush off several car and truck loads of bandits come roaring through the town, looking like 'Mad Max' villains in Model-Ts. The Earth Soldiers carrying the tax chests drop them and run towards the airship.

EARTH SOLDIER  
(panicked)  
Bandits!

The bandit cars come screeching into the main square whooping and hefting their spears, swords, and crossbows. A few pull the tabs on long handled grenades, such as the type seen in WWI, and throw them out to scatter the soldiers and White Lotus. One lead bandit leaps out and plants his feet down on the square with a thump. He is the lone EARTH-BENDER BANDIT.

EARTH-BENDER BANDIT  
(Yelling out as he points to the airship)  
Fancy toys won't help you, government dogs!  
(raises his fist)  
This is our town now!

EARTH-BENDER BANDIT stamps the ground and launches up a rock the size of his chest, levitating it in the air ready to launch it off with a smirk on his face. Then a shadow passes over his face and all that confidence melts away. KORRA is standing in front of him with both her arms held up and two hunks of earth the size of cars floating on each side of her. The Avatar is a different league entirely.

Over the sound of smashes and explosions from elsewhere, one of the bandit trucks screeches to a stop and armed bandits pile out. Two White Lotus guards are still standing by the fallen tax revenue box with ASAMI. The White Lotus punch out with fire and whips of water and quickly fell four of the charging bandits, but there are more. One of the White Lotus falls, injured, while the other is chased off by the flow of battle. Two of the remaining bandits, one grasping his shoulder from an injury, advance on the lone young woman remaining by the pile of money spilling out of the chest. ASAMI has her back to them, making some odd motion with her hands concealed behind her body.

The two bandits exchange grins at an easy mark. They swagger over to ASAMI, but as they get close there is a confusing high-pitched and rising whining sound. Then ASAMI spins and snaps out her arm to grasp the nearest bandit with the electric Equalist gauntlet she has strapped onto her hand. That bandit goes down instantly, incapacitated by electric shock. The other bandit raises his weapon and lunges in but ASAMI ducks the side and half trips half throws him onto the ground before slamming the gauntlet down into his back for the takedown. She may not be a bender but anyone who underestimates her will get a surprise.

Further out in the square, BOLIN bobs and weaves, punching off a few earth-bending rocks at the various groups of bandits fighting on foot.

BOLIN  
(cheering while still convincing himself)  
I got this! I got this!

A bandit car come speeding towards him, filled with heavily armed fighters. BOLIN yelps and bends up a small earth barrier in front of him. He stands firm for a very brief moment but then he loses his nerve and starts to duck to the side. Then there is a louder rumble from behind him and he turns to see the ground cracking and rising in a huge wave. It smoothly parts around BOLIN only to collapse together again on the other side, launching the speeding bandit car high into the air. BOLIN looks to see KORRA with her fists extended. She is in the center of a huge circle of destruction.

BOLIN  
You got this!

Then he ducks to the side as a blast of flame smashes into the crashed bandit car.

Unfortunately, now KORRA has managed to let herself get in the middle of a semi-circle of raised crossbows. She is pressed against a building wall and a quick glance up to its roof gives her a plan if she can find an opening. 

That opening is provided by AOTO's timely attack. A few fire blasts are enough to shake up the bandits so that KORRA can execute an building burst of air that both scatters the bandits and  
launches her up in a two story backflip to land on the roof, right next to a small water-tower. With a gesture of her water-bending that tanks explodes outwards and the liquid comes crashing down on the crossbowmen before freezing, locking them in place.

KORRA air-bends her way down to the ground and grabs AOTO's hand to help him up with a smile. In at moment one of the bandit trucks comes revving up towards them but it is ASAMI at the driver's wheel. KORRA grins and runs up to leap on the side of the passing accelerating truck, opening the door only to be surprised by the groaning former driver to come slumping out. From her new mobile platform, KORRA mops up most of the bandit combatants.

The bandits, many helping up injured compatriots, pile into their remaining vehicles and peel put in full retreat. KORRA elects to let them go, but as they are leaving one bandit stands up and yells back at the square.

BANDIT  
You're on the wrong side, Avatar!

This is a victory, but the already poor looking town is even more smashed up than when they arrived and it was all over some money. KORRA does not look as enthusiastic about defeating people as she usually does.

EXT. AIRSHIP LEAVING WALLED TOWN- EVENING

KORRA stands on the ramp waiting for the soldiers to get off and welcoming back those who had stayed in the town. After the fight she is a little rumpled and worse for the wear, fly-aways have come loose from her pony-tail and side-locks. With a tired exhalation she looks to the side at ASAMI who somehow still looks like she came straight from the salon. KORRA's expression says "seriously?", but ASAMI is just confused about what KORRA is looking at.

The Earth Kingdom Soldiers from the town push KAI forward to complete the hand-off at the foot of the airship ramp.

GARRISON COMMANDER  
(thick with distaste)  
Just keep him out of our country.

KAI  
(cheerful)  
Love you too, man.

JINORA gives him a reproachful look while trying not to laugh. They enter while KORRA, BOLIN, and ASAMI remain on the ramp for a moment.

KORRA  
(looking into the distance)  
It's the duty of the Avatar to maintain balance in the world. I suppose it's just sinking in how much bigger than me this world is. Rebuilding the air-nation is right, but after...when it comes to everything else I'm not sure what to I'm supposed to do.

BOLIN  
(shrugs)  
You try your best, and when you screw something up, you try to fix it. That's what Mako always says and I haven't messed anything too badly yet.

KORRA  
(smiles)  
Yeah, that sound about right.

The sunset turns the horizon red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section sticks to the source more than others, with the exception of moving the tax collection mission up a bit in the timeline. This is part of playing up the distant yet sinister power of Ba Sing Se which serves as a possible red harring for the goals of the Red Lotus.
> 
> I am also throwing in a few bits of the growing importance of the spirit world. The first movie features false rumors of the spirit world, here we have growing association with spirituality, and under Kuvira we will see both sides using the power of that world for their purposes.
> 
> There is also a hint that the Red Lotus might still have agents or sympathisers within the White.


	3. Chapter 3

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - DAY-

The city looks as gleaming and bustling as ever, now with the added anticipation of the inauguration which has brought both bunting decorations and heavy police presence.

INT. ROOM IN REPUBLIC CITY

ZAHEER and his allies are holed up in a derelict building. ZAHEER performs a highly ritualized shaving of his head, much like what TENZIN performs every day. Despite only newly receiving air-bending he has followed many of the teachings of the air monks for much of his life.

Later, while the other three occupy themselves, ZAHEER sits in meditation. GHAZAN and MING HUA are off to the side playing Pai Shao, a board game, as MING HUA manipulates the tiles with her toes.

ZAHEER  
(meditating)  
Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind. Let go your earthly tether. Enter the Void. Empty and become wind.

PLI walks over and gently touches his back to get his attention.

ZAHEER  
(straightening his back)  
It is time. We have everything we need to strike at our targets. 

GHAZAN  
(impressed)  
I will never not be impressed by those tricks of yours.

ZAHEER  
(shakes his head and pulls out a piece of paper)  
Not this time. No, we got a letter this morning from a friend.

MING HUA  
Well, what's it say? Maps? Codewords?

ZAHEER  
(with a slight smile)  
Better. An invitation.

INT. CAPITOL BUILDING

MAKO is standing at an open window in his police uniform looking out at the crowd and decorations that have all converged in front of the capital building for the presidential inauguration. The crowd is excited but MAKO narrows his eyes at this celebration. 

Behind him LIN BEIFONG is trying to extract herself from various political figures without giving into the temptation to beat them into the ground. In particular, the White Lotus representatives in full uniform, led by a Water Tribe woman, seem to be giving her trouble. Then soon-to-be president RAIKO strides by accompanied by his own constellation of attendants and a tired looking Vice President who does not appear to be enjoying all this as much as RAIKO is.

 

RAIKO  
(to his aid)  
Make sure the press statements play up my opponent's gaff. We need to thoroughly discredit the ethnic Earth Nation block's absurd reunification plan. Ba Sing Se will step back if we show unity and strength.  
(smiles slightly sinisterly)  
Plus, it makes for good radio and it's never to early to start raising money for the next election.

RAIKO passes by and vanishes out the far side of the hallway. LIN approaches MAKO's window.

LIN BEIFONG  
(growling and grumbling)  
Useless pageantry. And we also have to deal with the visiting Fire Lord's security detail. Good thing neither of the other world leaders came. Raiko seems to like it though.

MAKO grunts something in noncommittal agreement.

LIN BEIFONG  
(Squints suspiciously out the window)  
Keep keeping an eye out. There's something happening and the Order of the White Lotus aren't telling us. That water-bender girl they have leading their delegation was clearly agitated; worried. They think they only have to answer to the Avatar, and they don't really think they have to answer to her.  
(gestures at the White Lotus)  
Look how easily they're taking her place on that stage after spending all this time promising she would be there. Oh, well, I'll find out what they're hiding soon enough.

MAKO  
(extracting himself from this job as LIN's emotional punching bag)  
Right. It's time for me to head out on another sweep.  
(Looks over at LIN still glaring out at everyone)  
Um, good luck in here, Chief?

LIN just grunts.

EXT. INAUGURATION CEREMONY

Outside, MAKO walks along the edge of the audience area off to the side of the main stage in front of the capitol building. People are cheering from the ground and leaning out of the windows in buildings that line the capitol square. However, a few of those standing off on the side streets seem less than happy about the election. MAKO passes metal armored police who are glaring back at nearly everyone. Several other cloth uniformed cops are out on the street arguing with a delivery truck that is parked in the wrong area, too near the main stage.

COP BY TRUCK  
(to his partner)  
Driver's on the list to get through the security block but I know no one's supposed to be parked here.  
(to driver inside the truck)  
Yeah, I know buddy! Hold on a sec!

MAKO ignores all that. Up on the stage the delegations are all seated, the Water Tribes, the Fire Empire, the Earth Kingdom, PEMMA and DONG with a few acolytes representing the Air Nation, and in the Order of the White Lotus sitting in place of KORRA. MAKO focuses for a moment on the female White Lotus Commander.

 

MAKO  
(to himself a little nostalgically)  
You know, from a distance she does actually look a little like Korra.

Then the crowd erupts in a gathering roar as soon-to-be President RAIKO advances out onto the stage. He takes his place at the center of the ceremony and after a moment a hush begins to fall over the crowd. RAIKO stands before a podium and raises his hand in the beginning of the oath. The corner of MAKO's mouth twitches into the beginnings of a smile at witnessing a bit of history first hand.

Then the hush echoes with the sudden sharp sound of _crack, crack, boom_. 

The center of the main stage violently explodes. Amid the screams that follow that same sound rings out again as P'LI's nearly invisible ray attack triggers a second explosion to erupt on the same stage off to the side.

EXT. STAGE

Up on the stage, LIN is thrown back, shielding her face with her arms against the smoke and the fire and the rubble. Then she looks up and the stage is in chaos. The center stage around RAIKO was hit, as well as off to the side near the Fire Empire delegation, leaving the White Lotus seats in a curious island of calm in between smoke and screams.

Someone is yelling RAIKO's name, another yells for the Fire Lord, and on the other side of the stage the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom delegations are fleeing. One of the metal armored cops runs up to grab LIN and haul her to safety. 

METAL COP  
Chief!

LIN shakes him off. 

LIN BEIFONG  
Find President Raiko!

She dashes forward herself across the broken uneven floor, making a bee-line for PEMMA and the rest of the small Air Nation delegation who she can still see through the chaos. Then MING HUA swings up onto the stage. Armored cops rush forward against her but MING HUA beats them back, her water arms forming ice blades that fortunately lose their killing edge against the metal armor. LIN however is without armor and catches one hit off the edge of swirling fight. She is knocked down, but MING HUA is not focusing on the cops. She cuts a swath straight across the stage towards the White Lotus, smoothly taking out the two members standing on each side and tripping the female Commander down to the ground. Then MING HUA catches a good look at the woman's face and she stops suddenly. She was expecting KORRA to be there.

LIN is not one to let an opening slip by. She spots a small chunk of broken cement lying nearby on the stage and she plants herself, focusing all her power into punching out in a perfect earth-bending form. The chunk flys forward with her punch and glances off MING HUA's head but LIN's power is still far too weak to do any real damage. MING HUA turns on her, tentacle arms rising up in menacing sweeps, but LIN is trembling and panting after that little show of bending so MING HUA simply spins and begins to fight her way off the stage. Her mission is over.

EXT. INAUGURATION CEREMONY

MAKO stands his ground amid the stampeding, fleeing crowd as he tries to trace the path of the explosion shots back to where they must have come from. He identifies a nearby rooftop and then spots P'LI expertly swinging down the fire escape. MAKO does not know who she is but he is quick enough to put two and two together. He runs forward but as he passes the illegally parked delivery truck its doors burst open and ZAHEER blasts out swirls of wind that catchs everyone by surprise. From the first escape landing P'LI shoots out two more blasts, destroying a police car presence at each end of the street, before she jumps down to the ground and runs for the truck.

MAKO starts punching and kicking out his own fire attacks, but ZAHEER avoids or dissipates them, though MAKO is having better luck than the other cops by virtue of having fought beside an air-bender before. However, just then MING HUA comes bursting out of the crowd behind him and puts MAKO down on the ground. P'LI and MING HUA pile into the truck as it peels out. MAKO is just then picking himself back up off the pavement.

ZAHEER drives as the truck races down the road. Sirens scream across the city as all LIN'S forces respond to the attack. An airship slowly turns the air to pursue them from above, but one shot from P'LI out the back of the truck rips a hole in the airship's front compartment causing it to slowly sink towards the earth. The truck makes a bee-line for out of the city, but a small fleet of police cars are gaining on them from behind. That is until GHAZAN replaces P'LI in the open back of the truck and with one earth-bending move turns the entire street into a glowing lake of molten asphalt and concrete. Up against an impossible barrier the cops are forced to screech to a halt and watch as ZAHEER and his friends race off.

INT. CAPITAL BUILDING TRIAGE CENTER

Amid many people much more injured than her LIN has barely submitted to being bandaged on her arm while she relays a constant stream of police instructions to a radio operator. Some of the other figures in this room are covered with draped sheets. The atmosphere is one of panic.  
RAIKO is nowhere to be seen and the center of the government attention seems to be the Vice President who is standing in the center even as he has a trickle of blood drying on one side of his face.

LIN  
(pounds her good arm down against a nearby surface)  
Damn it, they're getting away!

MAKO enters from the side. 

MAKO  
Chief! You're ok!

LIN waves off that concern as she points at him, freezing him in place with the intensity of her stare.

LIN  
You were right there. You saw all four of their faces, didn't you. Would you be able to spot them again?

MAKO  
What? I mean, yes, I-

LIN  
They were after Korra.

MAKO silently reacts to this revelation just in time for LIN to drop another.

LIN  
Raiko's dead. Caught right in the first explosion. President for fifteen seconds and now he's gone. The city's a riot, the Fire Lord got some superficial injury, and the Earth Queen's ambassador is already fleeing the city in a panic. And I think all of it was collateral damage.  
(stands up)  
It's about time the White Lotus really talked to me. They identified these attackers as escaped "prisoners" of theirs. Since when does the order have prisons!

MAKO  
Chief, wait. There's something else.  
(lowers his voice)  
I heard another officer talking to the get-away truck right right before it happened. Someone did the paperwork to get the attackers through the security lines. Someone involved in organizing the ceremony.

LIN  
(disbelieving)  
_I_ couldn't even add someone to that list without approval.  
(sighs angrily)  
Someone involved. That narrows it down to four national governments including our own. And whoever from the White Lotus was in there. Great, a conspiracy against the Avatar. And we have no time.

She suddenly grabs MAKO by the sleeve and begins rapidly walking out of the room

MAKO  
Wait, where are we going?

LIN  
The Avatar is more important to the world than any of us, more important even than this city. After this attack, with this country wavering, someone keeping the world balance is critical. With Raiko gone, things are going to start moving really quickly and we will need the Avatar. We're warning Korra and getting her into protection.  
(looks around the room with suspicion in her eyes)  
And until we can root out who betrayed us today I don't trust any open communications. So I'm going myself. You've been keeping track of her movements, right?

MAKO  
(would be embarrassed at a less stressful time)  
Uh, right. I mean, yes. Last I heard Korra was still in the Earth Kingdom, heading for the Metal Clan's city. That at least's good, she should be safe there.  
(he catches a look at Lin's face)  
Right?

LIN  
(face darkening still further)  
The Metal Clan. In that place, safe is the last thing she'll be.

INT. AVATAR'S AIRSHIP

KORRA and her friends stand around the radio, horror and anger on their faces as they hear the news of the attack in Republic City.

RADIO NEWSREADER  
...have confirmed the death of the President Raiko, newly chosen leader of the United Republic. The identity of the Republic City attackers is currently unknown. Ba Sing Se has issued a statement calling for all Earth Kingdom citizens currently residing in the those territories to remain calm and seek-

BUMI turns off the radio.

BUMI  
If this local station had any more info they would have said it by now. At least Pemma and the kids are safe.

KORRA  
(to herself)  
I should have been there. Damn it, I was supposed to be on that stage!

ASAMI  
Then I'm glad you weren't.

KORRA  
(angry and frustrated)  
I might have stopped it.

TENZIN  
(trying to be strong)  
Even the Avatar can do little against a threat we know nothing about and, as of now we don't know a thing about these attackers. No matter how painful this news is, there's nothing we can do from here. We have no choice to dedicate our desire to act towards the task we have at hand.  
(he tries to put on a brave face)  
After all, Lin might have already caught the criminals by now. And the United Republic is stronger than any individual. That cannot be destroyed.

JINORA  
(nods)  
The new air-benders still need us.

TENZIN  
Exactly. We have our own task. Justice will find its way, given time to-

The room suddenly shakes and rattles as the door to the interior corridor suddenly slams inward in a rattling burst of wind. KAI enters with a happy jump.

KAI  
(excited)  
Whoo! I'm getting better at this! And hey, I heard that last bit about new air-benders. Let's hurry up and get some fresh meat for this training program or...

He trails off as he catches sight of all the faces turned to face him all baring expressions of shock, horror, disgust, or willingness to grind him down into dust.

KAI  
(raises palms in surrender)  
Oh. I have _misjudged_ the room. Uh, carry on with....whatever you were...  
(flees)

There is a moment of silence after he leaves.

BOLIN  
(genuine and smiling)  
I like him. He's got good energy.

Outside, the Airship is approaching its next destination. They pass through a mountain-bordered valley, over rich and well-tilled fields tended by tractors and other early tools of mechanized agriculture. 

A city appears ahead, near where the mountains converge. It is a shining city of metal towers and one unlike any KORRA had ever seen before. The six parts of the city rise out of what looks like giant metal lotus petals, gleaming flowers of immense size. They are connected by threads of elevated train tracks that fly above unspoiled grass and streams between the flower-boroughs. This is Zaofu, the city of the Metal Clan.

EXT. ZAOFU AIR DOCKS

As the airship descends down towards its designated platform housed in its own metal bloom, a large number of local metal-benders down below reach out their hands, each moving cranes or launching cables to latch on to the airship. Then the airship is moored and two more metal-benders approach to slam their hands down on the platform, unfolding metal into a ramp as if it were a living thing. Earth-benders who can manipulate metal are rare in most parts of the world, but not in this city.

A man in long ornate robes, AIWEI, a woman in a metal armored uniform, KUVIRA, and a small number of other guards in similar metal-accented uniforms meet KORRA and her crew.

AIWEI  
(bows)  
Welcome, Avatar Korra, to Zaofu, city of art and invention. I am Aiwei, chief administrator, and I am honored to assist you during your stay. The founder is eagerly awaiting your arrival.

EXT. ZAOFU, VARIOUS LOCATIONS

An electric train carries them along from the first flower of Zaofu through the others, each filled with shining metal skyscrapers all designed in ornate art deco style. Sculpture and art are everywhere in this impossible city. They pass one sculpture in particular, a larger than life metal form of a woman holding the octagonal seal of the city above her head.

AIWEI  
(indicating to the statue)  
The illustrious inventor of metal-bending. The first earth-bender to do what had always been called impossible.

KORRA  
(excited)  
Does she live here?

AIWEI  
(his face darkening a little in an unreadable way)  
No, not for years. But the founder always keeps a room for her.

BOLIN  
(face pressed up against the window)  
Wow, everyone here looks rich. And I mean everyone.

TENZIN  
(voicing some criticisms inherited from Lin)  
When everyone must pass a lengthy application process to even enter the city, population control becomes rather trivial.

KUVIRA  
(less diplomatic than Aiwei)  
Zaofu welcomes the best, no matter their class or their history. Here anyone can prove themselves and get a fresh start. 

KORRA  
And that application's good enough to prove the truth about them?

AIWEI  
(enigmatically)  
When I conduct it, yes. It is.

The final 'flower' that the train approaches is not filled with towers and buildings like the rest. Instead this one is mostly gardens, with a sprawling manor house in the middle. This is the seat of the Metal Clan.

INT. HOUSE OF THE METAL CLAN - DANCE HALL

KORRA and company enter a high-ceilinged hall and are confronted by a dance performance. Six female dancers are performing their fluid, acrobatic routine in the midst of a huge metal flower. The shining petals bend and reform constantly under the touch of these expert earth-benders, showcasing the use of bending for beauty and art rather than combat. 

Then the music dies and the dancers cause the metal petals to slowly lower them down onto the ground. The lead dancer, SUYIN, a woman in her forties, turns gives a little clap to the rest of the performers.

SUYIN  
Excellent ladies! This performance is going to be fantastic!

The she turns to pay attention to KORRA's party.

AIWEI  
(gesturing grandly)  
This is the founder of Zaofu, Suiyin (Beifong)-

SUYIN  
(cheerfully interrupts before he finishes the name)  
Enough formality. Just call me Suyin, Avatar Korra

KORRA  
Ok, if you can just call me Korra.

SUYIN  
(Laughs)  
I walked right into that. Come on, even I have the sense to know that this is a little excessively casual for our first meeting.

INT. HOUSE OF THE METAL CLAN - SITTING ROOM

KORRA's crew is all in a large sitting room, now confronted by SUYIN'S rather numerous family.

SUYIN  
(gestures out introductions)  
My husband, Baatar. My eldest, Baatar Jr., and Huan. Over there's Wing and Wei. 

WING  
(energetically and unnecessarily)  
We're twins.

Wei nods forcefully.

TENZIN  
I must say, it's nice to see you again, Suyin, after all these years.

SUYIN  
(gently waving that away)  
Oh hush, you know that's not your fault.  
(sympathetic)  
And I heard about what happened in Republic City. It was just terrible.

TENZIN  
Thank you. Fortunately, Pemma and the kids are safe and are now heading to the Northern Air Temple. We'll be joining them soon.

BUMI  
(To Suyin  
Well, you've done well for yourself.

KORRA  
I'll say. This place is amazing!

SUYIN  
Don't give me credit I don't deserve. The family had money that my sister didn't want, and my husband is the greatest living architect in the world. 

BAATAR  
(amused)  
Stop it.

SUYIN  
(lost in pleasant memory)  
We started small, an artist colony really, full of outcasts and people in need of a second chance. But our dreams have always been bigger than ourselves. My mother was the first earth-bender to learn control metal, something always thought impossible. I guess I learned to never trust what people say is a reasonable ambition. So this is where inventors and innovators can be set loose, a place free of the oppressive regulations from out of Ba Sing Se.

KORRA  
Ug, Ba Sing Se again. I haven't even seen that city yet and the Earth Queen's been giving me a headache for weeks. How do you people deal with them all the time?

SUYIN  
(laughs as if at an inside joke)  
Here in Zaofu we mostly choose to ignore her. 

KORRA  
(skeptical)  
And that works? I mean, you are still in the Earth Kingdom.

SUYIN  
But enough 'shop talk'. I know you all have been working very hard to find and help all those people who suddenly gained air-bending. Well, I can say with confidence that one such person is very excited to meet you.

She makes a gesture to the back of the room. The doors open to reveal a young woman in a long green dress, OPAL.

SUYIN  
My daughter, Opal. Opal, this is Avatar Korra, and this is Tenzin.

OPAL  
(bows)  
It is such an honor. 

KORRA  
(strides forward)  
No, believe me, the fact that you're not running away from us right now is a great sign.

OPAL  
(confused)  
Um, good? You're welc...uh.

TENZIN  
This is fantastic! Suyin, your message didn't mention that the new air-bender was your daughter.

SUYIN  
(shrugs vaguely)  
There's a time for secrets. I'm protective of family.

BOLIN  
(genuine)  
Opal, that's a beautiful name. I'm Bolin.

OPAL  
(blushing as she looks at Bolin)  
Oh! Thanks.  
(holds out her hand to shake, fumbling through her flustered behavior)  
Opal. But you already knew that.

BOLIN however is oblivious to her obvious reaction and is already looking over at a other part of the room with curious interest.

BAATAR  
(to Korra)  
My little girl has been so excited for this meeting. I'm surprised she has held back for this long asking for her first lesson.

TENZIN  
(disappointed that it isn't him giving the lesson)  
What? Oh, Korra. Of course, yes, that makes perfect sense. 

KORRA gives TENZIN a half-sympathetic half-teasing look.

 

EXT. GARDEN - SUNSET

KORRA and OPAL stand alone in an exterior pavilion of columns and trestles.

KORRA  
OK, lets see what you've got.

OPAL  
(hesitant)  
I'm not very good.

KORRA  
That's ok. I've never been a teacher before so we're in the same boat. And at least you won't be constantly sending gusts at me down the airship hallways like Kai.

OPAL  
What?

KORRA  
Never mind.  
(she settles into an air-bending posture)  
Let's try this. You want to keep your elbows in, torso straight, feet just skimming the ground.  
(she moves in a circular pattern around the center of the floor)  
Why don't you try it with me?

OPAL hesitantly begins to mirror KORRA's movements and soon they are both moving in a harmonious circle. Then KORRA adds a flourish that summons up a rush of wind to swirl around them. She makes a motion with her hand and 'passes' it to OPAL who unconsciously half-mirrors KORRA, capturing the swirling wind into her own circular motion. Then the wind dissipates outward to rustle the vines on the trestles above.

KORRA  
Ha ha! That was great!

OPAL  
(modest)  
Oh, no. I barely have any idea what I was doing.

KORRA  
(joking)  
You're just starting. That's the way it's supposed to be. If it's three years later and you still have no idea what you're doing then we might have a problem.

OPAL  
(cheerful)  
Easy for you to say. I know you were bending three different elements by the time you were six! Everyone else must seem like they're moving in molasses.  
(looking off to the side)  
When I suddenly got this gift I...I think I'd almost forgotten how much I'd tried to learn earth-bending. Daughter of the Metal Clan and I couldn't even move a pebble. I guess I felt like I was letting down an obligation, but now I have a new chance with Master Tenzin and I-

KORRA  
(firm and reassuring)  
Hey, easy now. Don't feel like there's some duty to be the best there ever was. It's your duty to just be Opal, like it's my duty to be the Avatar.

OPAL  
Is it?

KORRA  
Huh?

OPAL  
Do you actually have a duty? I mean, the Avatar is like a job but you're just a person too, right? You could choose if you wanted.

KORRA  
(grins)  
Ha! Don't let people hear that or they'll have conniptions. The world without its protector would be a scary thought. People would have words.  
(tapping her temple)  
Heck, I've got hundreds of past lives somewhere in here probably all itching for me to stop wasting my time and go figure out how you fancy modern day folks are doing this new fangled metal magic or something like that.

OPAL  
(taking the signal from Korra to laugh)  
You know, my mom would be delighted to teach you.

KORRA  
(a smile slipping onto her face)  
You know what? Yeah, I think I'll take her up on that. It's about time I add something new to all those Avatar lives.

The sky above deepens from red to purple. From the distance there is a large but gentle noise as the huge metal petals that surround each of Zaofu's 'flowers' begin to close for the night. 

EXT. WILDERNESS CAMP - NIGHT

The four escaped prisoners have stashed their truck around a hill off the road in an uninhabited bit of land. Now, under the stars P'LI, MING HUA, and GHAZAN relax while ZAHEER sits in lotus position with his eyes closed, mediating. P'LI gently plucks on a stringed instrument. His breath slowly comes in and out and while the others fidget and shift position from time to time ZAHEER is perfectly still.

ZAHEER  
(slowly, with eyes still closed)  
A friend sends word. She's in Zaofu.

EXT. ZAOFU - MORNING

The domes of the city open in the dawn like spreading flowers. From the distance an airship approaches.

EXT. GARDEN

KORRA stands beside SUYIN in a section of the garden that seems dedicated to metal-bending training. However, in the characteristic style of Zaofu, even this utilitarian place looks more like a display of modern art than a training-ground. There are several displayed lumps on pedestals of looking like metallic scholar's stones. In fact, one of SUYIN's children, HUAN, is in fact off to the side twisting assorted sheets of metal into a sculpture. Behind KORRA, ASAMI stands watching this lesson with interest and support.

SUYIN  
(to Korra)  
Now, metal manipulation is a new art and even among earth-benders there are only a few masters.  
(smiles)  
However, I'm sure that you'll do just fine, Korra. In fact I'm surprised you hadn't already learned back in Republic City.

KORRA  
(laughs)  
Yeah, my relationship with the RC police didn't exactly start out on the best foot.

SUYIN  
Well, we'll do better.

She turns to one of the metal scholar's stones and slams her hands together against its side.

SUYIN  
These lumps of metal are almost slag, full of earthen impurities, which makes them perfect for practicing.

Under her hands the metal shifts and twists like liquid, snapping into complex geometric shapes. ASAMI claps.

KORRA  
That's amazing!

SUYIN  
Now you try.

KORRA focuses intently on the lump of metal, placing her hands on it. She tenses with exertion. Then there is a sound behind a large ornamental bolder to her side. A flash of a head disappears behind it.

KORRA  
(Looking over)  
Bolin, is that you?

BOLIN  
(concealed)  
No?

He pops out of hiding.

BOLIN  
(starts out strong with the excuse but trails off)  
Oh, yeah, hey. I was just walking around checking if...any of the...trees...were...venomous...  
(talking quickly again while trying to sound casual)  
So what are you doing over here? Metal-bending? That's cool.

SUYIN  
(Amused)  
Would you like to join us?

BOLIN  
(low self esteem)  
Nah, that's ok. I've tried loads of times. I mean like only one earth-bender in a hundred can metal-bend.

SUYIN  
(a bit superior)  
Don't believe everything you hear from...experts.

BOLIN  
(embarrassed)  
Maybe I'll just hang out over here, and, you know...

BOLIN sidles across the garden over to the sculpture area where HUAN is working. He admires the current metal project.

BOLIN  
(to Huan)  
Wow, nice...Banana?

HUAN  
(outraged)  
It's not a banana! It's inspired by the eternal cyclical nature of reality, obviously.

BOLIN  
Oh yes, I can completely see that now. Yes, right, of course.

BOLIN retreats back over to where ASAMI is watching KORRA from a bench. BOLIN stamps the ground and raises up a little flat earth pillar to sit on.

BOLIN  
(quietly to Asami)  
Banana. I mean, that's a banana, right?

KORRA returns her focus to the lump of metal. Then, after much effort the metal suddenly shifts under her hand. It is instantly firm again but right now, for KORRA this is a victory.

KORRA  
Did you see that?! Yes!

ASAMI cheers.

BOLIN  
(Clapping)  
Great job!  
(with a hint of sadness)  
I guess you're one of the one in a hundred.

SUYIN  
(to Korra)  
Excellent work! Of course, that is just the very first step. Soon you'll be up to tricks like this.

SUYIN shifts her stance, lowering her weight and bringing her hands around to sweep past two flat spools that are hanging from a harness around her waist. Two metal cables shoot out, one from each spool, and snake through the air at lightning speed under SUYIN's power. The cables reach out and snag the edges of a large, shin sheet of metal that had previously looked like a firmly attached wall decoration. Then the cables retract and the panel comes flying toward SUYIN until she reaches out to touch it, spinning around and planting it into a nearly invisible slot in the ground all in one smooth motion.

SUYIN  
(with a half grin)  
This is your next lesson. As soon as you've got the trick of that lump you can-

A ZAOFU GUARD appears behind her and snaps into a salute.

ZAOFU GUARD  
Mam! Urgent matter.

He moves in closer to murmur something that only SUYIN can hear.

SUYIN  
I'm sorry Korra, but I have to attend to some family business. Will you be ok here for a moment?

KORRA  
Sure thing.

SUYIN exits.

KORRA is practicing the moves as BOIN and ASAMI watch from off to the side. She thrusts forward and hits her palms against the flat metal sheet. She pulls back and the sheet bulges out around her palms. KORRA grins at her success. That is when LIN appears from around a corner and grabs KORRA's shoulder.

LIN  
Avatar.

KORRA  
( jumps with surprise)  
Lin! Chief Beifong, how-?

Out behind LIN, MAKO comes into view from the same hiding place, looking over his shoulder and being very uncomfortable about this whole affair.

ASAMI  
Mako?!

BOLIN  
(delighted)  
Mako! What are you doing here?

LIN waves off MAKO's answer.

LIN  
We need to move now. Korra, the squad of benders who killed Raiko during the inauguration were actually targeting you. I came to make sure you get safely into hiding until we can resolve this threat.

KORRA  
Wait, no, what? I'm safe right now. Tenzin and I are finally finding air-benders who want to...Wait, you know who attacked Republic City?

LIN  
I know that they had help. Support from within one of the four national governments and something to do with the Order of the White Lotus. And I know they're deadly dangerous. That is why we need to get you to out of here. Right now I don't trust anyone and in this freebooter city you can't throw a rock without hitting a criminal record.

SUYIN  
(re-appearing)  
I'm not sure you can claim the high ground while sneaking around my home, Lin.

SUYIN has reappeared, and now KUVIRA and a large troop of metal armored guards are standing above KORRA and LIN, on a second level of the terraced garden. A moment later AOTO comes running up in his White Lotus uniform, rushing to catch up.

SUYIN  
(to Lin, arms crossed)  
You aren't nearly as stealthy as you think. I must say, I was surprised when Kuvira told me you'd stolen off that airship with whoever that boy us behind you. Mom was always disappointed you never came to visit us here.

KORRA  
(to Suyin)  
What? You're Chief Beifong's sister?!

LIN  
(bitter)  
Half-sister.

AOTO  
(knuckle against his forehead)  
Avatar, her name's Suyin Beifong. It wasn't a secret. All this was in the packet I gave you on the airship.

LIN  
(to Korra)  
Yeah, yeah. Korra, Su. That's not important right now. A team of four benders killed President Raiko and tore half of Republic City apart just to get a shot at you! Right now, they'll be aiming for a second chance and we have nothing on them. We don't even know their names.

AOTO  
(breaking into the conversation with his grave tone)  
Their leader is called Zaheer.  
(Everyone turns towards him in surprise)  
Born somewhere here in the Earth Kingdom, that man is one of the new air-benders. He used the sudden manifestation of his powers to break out of a secure White Lotus prison. Then he broke out the rest of his team, all expert benders with strength enough to beat any challenger. The Order was afraid they might be coming after you, Avatar Korra, so we spread word that you were at the heavily guarded inauguration, hoping to buy a few days while we hunted them down.  
(he reacts to the fury in the look Lin directs his way)  
That plan backfired.

KORRA  
Aoto, you're telling me this now?!

ASAMI  
(focusing on a smaller detail of this revelation)  
The Order of the White Lotus has prisons?

LIN gives ASAMI an appraising look for echoing her own previous line.

KORRA  
Hey, yeah. Why did you have these guys locked up in the first place?

AOTO  
(sighs)  
Because they attacked your home and family to kidnap you. You were five. Fortunately, they were defeated, though five White Lotus were killed in the process. Zaheer and his accomplices were imprisoned, and you were relocated to the polar fortress compound for the next thirteen years of your life.

KORRA  
(Startled)  
These guys tried to steal me as a kid? Why? What did they want?

AOTO  
We don't know. Zaheer was the chattiest and even he spent nearly all his time in silent meditation. All those years in their cells and not one of them ever answered why they did it or who else they were working with. Not a word.

BOLIN  
(faint admiration)  
Wow.

MAKO  
Not wow. Whoever Zaheer was working for back then is still helping them.

KUVIRA  
(shifting into military posture)  
Avatar, I'll have an extra guard detachment posted to you as long as you're here.

AOTO  
(bristling)  
Protecting the Avatar is the job of the Order White Lotus.

SUYIN  
(sarcastically amused)  
And you've done a stellar job. I'm pretty sure Korra protects herself. Besides, Zaofu is the safest city in the world. Right, Aiwei?

AIWEI  
(nods sagely)  
I have complete trust in Commander Kuvira's security force.

LIN  
Well, I don't. Korra, no matter what Su says, your presence makes this place a target.

MAKO  
Korra, you should listen to her. You and everyone else are in the open here.

KORRA  
(looks over at Asami to try and glean some advice from her face)  
Look, I can't help the Air Nation if I'm hiding away. And the way I see it, people are getting hurt whether I'm there or not. We'll stick to the plan. Stay here a few more days while Suyin sends out word to the nearby towns for any more air-benders, then we head to Ba Sing Se. And if those criminals show up, we deal with them.  
(Then as a balm to Lin and Mako)  
Stay with us. I'd feel better with both of you watching my back.

LIN  
Fine. But as long as your here you'd better be watching your front too.

She glares at her sister and all the Zaofu personnel standing beside her. There is clearly bad blood here. The question is if it's just a complicated family history or something more sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest change that will jump off the page here is the death of Raiko. Frankly, the Red Lotus from the serries has a long string of unsuccessful efforts in the middle of the serries so I wanted to add a little something extra to emphasise their threat. It also provides a hint as to the Red Lotus' true aims even rhough Lin mistakenly assumes that since they were after the Avatar they were not after anyone else. It also provides another blow against the United Republic encoraging the Earth Kingdom's ambitions of reunification which will come to a head with the Kuviraist faction. In later bits, Raiko's part will be served by his successor who I have not yet given a name.
> 
> Having more than one protagonist at the Republic City attack is also why I left Mako there in the begining. By this point the Korra Krew is fully reformed.
> 
> A theme in this season is self-sacrifice, and the great power that can be achived by abandoning crippling fear of personal loss. Here Opal begins to point out to Korra her deep rooted anxiety and need to be the Avatar in all places ar all times without fail or she will lose her identity.


	4. Chapter 4

INT. DINNING ROOM

The entirety of SUYIN's Metal Clan, plus KUVIRA and AIWEI, has gathered in the large dining room that is also filled with all of the expanded Team Avatar. KORRA is next to SUYIN at the head of the table with ASAMI sitting beside her.

 

SUYIN  
(to Korra)  
Please, the whole idea of a queen is so outdated. The Earth Nation could do much better than that old system. You agree, right?

KORRA  
(hesitant)  
Um, I'm not really sure. I mean, the United Republic had their election but the Fire Lord is basically another Queen and the Chief of the Water Tribes is similar too.

SUYIN  
(waves a dismissive hand)  
You're just describing the way things are. I know as Avatar you are supposed to be the protector of balance and all that, but you need to look to the future too. After all, you're building this new Air Nation. How is that going to be run? Will Tenzin make himself King over my daughter and these other people?

ASAMI  
(softly, mostly to herself)  
I wonder who elected you.

KORRA and ASAMI both freeze as freezes a bit as ASAMI realizes that SUYIN heard her. But then SUYIN laughs.

SUYIN  
True enough.  
(leans forward to look past KORRA at ASAMI)  
I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name.

ASAMI  
Asami Sato, of Sato Industries.

SUYIN  
(gesturing to her forehead)  
Yes, of course! That airship you arrived in is one of yours, right? The techs were very impressed.

ASAMI  
(smiles and seizes on an opening for a sale)  
Yes, it is. In fact, the company is also debuting a new line of high output electric generators that are perfect for meeting the expanding energy needs of any modern city. If you want I could show you some of the...

KORRA grins and takes a drink as she leans back in her seat to facilitate this conversation between the two women on each side of her.

Across the room other groups are talking too. Well, most are. Suyin's husband BATAAR is sitting between LIN and TENZIN and looking very uncomfortable at the intense glowering LIN is projecting across the entire room. 

BATAAR  
(searching desperately for a cheerful topic)  
So Tenzin, you are meeting with the other new local air-benders tomorrow? I think three have arrived by now.

TENZIN  
(relieved)  
Oh, yes! I am exited to have more pupils to teach. Not to belittle your daughter in any way but...heh, there are four ancient Air-Temples to fill.  
(thinks of something)  
Oh, Lin, if you end up staying with us all the way to the Northern Temple I could get the chance show you...  
(he trails off in the face of LIN's frosty silence)

Somehow LIN's omnidirectional glare has gotten even more intense. TENZIN and BATAAR nervously sip their tea in unison.

Further along the table BOLIN sits between OPAL and MAKO.

BOLIN  
Wow, this food is delicious!

OPAL  
I know, right! Chef Naoshima is amazing. I don't think I've ever had a bad meal in my life!

BOLIN  
(earnestly)  
Oh, I had plenty from when Mako and I were living on the streets. I mean, you'd be surprised how bad food from a dumpster can be.

OPAL  
(mortified)  
I'm sorry. I didn't know.

BOLIN  
(cheerful)  
Nah, it's fine. That's all in the past. Now, I'm a sports star! I have my own apartment.

OPAL  
(drowning in her own embarrassment)  
That's...great. I...I have to go do the...  
(she gets up and flees)

BOLIN  
(confused)  
Um, ok? Bye?

MAKO  
(still eating)  
Hmm, you were actually doing pretty good until she freaked herself out.

BOLIN  
What?

MAKO  
(turning to look at Bolin with raised eyebrow)  
With Opal. All that flirting that was just going on over there?

BOLIN  
Her? No, I could never get a girl like her.

MAKO  
Dude, you dated the Avatar.

BOLIN  
That was one date! That wasn't even really a date!

MAKO  
More than I ever went on with her. But whatever, suit yourself.

BOLIN  
(turning back to where Opal exited)  
Hmm.

At another end of the table KAI and JINORA have only one place setting separating them, and are leaning forward over their plates to look at each other and laugh at some joke. KAI picks up one of the ornate utensils and makes a flourish with his hand to theatrically disappear it. JINORA smiles playfully as she mimes a polite clap.

KAI bows as much as he can while seated only to have BUMI clap him forcefully on the back from his chaperone's seat between them. BUMI is still grinning as he shoves his hand down KAI's shirt to retrieve a considerable collection of other potentially valuable items he had 'disappeared' from the table. KAI sinks back into his chair to sulk.

EXT. GARDEN - NIGHT

OPAL is practicing some of her air-bending moves in a small pavilion to work out some frustration with putting her foot in her mouth, when BOLIN approaches from behind her.

BOLIN  
(affected 'cool guy' voice)  
Hey, little lady. Wow, you're really blowing me away with your air-bending woosh pss ahh.  
(saying wind noises)

OPAL  
(frowns)  
Why are you acting weird?

BOLIN  
(same exaggerated voice)  
Why are you acting weird?

OPAL  
Whatever this...I don't like how your talking to me. Stop it.  
(She turns to walk away)

BOLIN  
(immediately remorseful)  
Look, I'm sorry. I just get really self conscious when I know a girl likes me and I end up acting stupid.

OPAL turns back and sees BOLIN's sincere, terrified regret.

OPAL  
(with a touch of wickedness)  
Who said I liked you?

BOLIN  
(wide eyed panic)  
Oh, no. But I thought...! Mako said...!

OPAL  
(giggling)  
Just kidding. But do me a favor and stop trying. Er, no, don't stop trying, but stop trying so much. Just be yourself.

BOLIN  
(comedically emphatic)  
Myself? Oh, no, you do not want that. Pick someone else and I'll be him instead!

OPAL laughs again. They stand together in this pool of light under the sealed dome that blocks out the sky.

INT. KORRA'S ROOM

Hours later, KORRA is yawing and smiling as she finishes getting into her sleeping clothes. She wobbles slightly as she walks.

KORRA  
Wow, tired.

She moves to grab something off the table but her hand misses and bumps it instead. KORRA sways slightly and blinks repeatedly. Then she reaches out again and notices her hand is shaking. Her knees start to buckle and she wavers. She has been drugged.

KORRA  
(Rising fright)  
What...?

She steps back but her ankle rolls and she stumbles to the side, catching onto the bed to keep from falling all the way. KORRA starts breathing harder and faster, tensing her muscles as she tries to power her way through this and stand up again.

KORRA  
(reaches up towards her throat)  
The dinner. Something in the...?  
(through clenched teeth)  
No, I have to get...!

Her rising heart rate only makes the chemical in her blood hit faster. Her attempt to stand fails and she falls back onto the bed. Suddenly a faint noise catches her ear. The window has opened a crack and there are the shadows of people outside. A small tube pokes in and puffs with a burst of air. A small dart strikes KORRA in the side. However, KORRA turns and punches out with an incoherent roar, summoning a huge burst of fire that fills half the room. 

KORRA  
Raah!

KORRA goes for a other fire punch but now she wavers and starts to fall face forward, the flames from her fist going wild and hitting the wall beside the window. The window now flings open and ZAHEER and MING HUA leap in. Together they quickly restrain an increasingly drugged KORRA. Even so it is almost a close thing on one last fire blast. However, soon KORRA goes limp into her bonds. The Avatar has been captured.

EXT. GARDEN

BOLIN walks back along a path with a contented grin on his face, having just recently parted with OPAL after talking for hours. Then he suddenly glances around as he realizes he is not entirely certain how to get from where he is to his guest room. As he looks around by chance he sees shapes moving out in the dark. Then he notices who they are carrying.

BOLIN  
(screams out in alarm)  
Korra!

Below him, MING HUA locks eyes on BOLIN and launches out a barrage of knife-like ice blades. BOLIN ducks back behind a wall.

BOLIN  
Ahh! Ahh! Kidnapping! Need help!

All confusion banished by adrenaline he stomps down on the ground and launches up several stone tiles to shoot out. Both rocks smash against the sides of two guest houses. Inside, MAKO launches forward in his bed. A second later he throws open the front door in his sleeping clothes.

MAKO  
Bolin?!

The door of the other building opens and ASAMI, wearing her nightgown, pokes her head out.

Now Zaofu guards have also heard BOLIN's yelling and they come running. ZAHEER, still carrying KORRA, and his gang are running at top speed towards some exit but when they see guards in front of them they stop and start to fight. Secrecy abandoned, P'LI breathes in and begins shoot out third-eye explosion rays that rattle the night. 

Crack, crack, boom

The Zaofu guards attack with their hip mounted metal cable reels, trying to capture the intruders. However, as MING HUA and ZAHEER deflect the attacks GHAZAN sinks into his earth bending stance and crushes the marble paving between them, melting it into glowing lava. Then he thrusts his arms to each side, expanding the expanse of blistering molten earth to form a moat all the way around them as more Zaofu Guards converge. 

As P'LI continues to blast at them, KUVIRA grabs and lifts up a decorative metal slab as a shield to protect her soldiers, but P'LI then changes her attack technique to send the explosion ray on a slightly arcing path bending around the corner.

A stalemate of sorts arises as the ring of lava keeps the Zaofu team back while explosion rays and lava plumes keep up their attack. MING HUA is very good at deflecting any projectiles out of the air. ZAHEER can jump out and do a bit of skirmish fighting but they yet can't get away yet while carrying KORRA.

The next wave of people come running, from different directions, including SUYIN and LIN. LIN dashes forward and punches out in perfect earth-bending form but the patch of stone she was aiming for only cracks instead of shooting out. Then SUYIN goes and at her command the earth burst forth with a wave of power. LIN grimaces.

By now MAKO and BOLIN are mostly hunkered down behind a low wall near the battle. There is a brief lull in the fighting and that is when OPAL appears from in the direction of the guest houses, drawn by the noise.

OPAL  
(seeing Bolin)  
Bolin!

BOLIN  
Get down!

OPAL's shout attracts P'LI and an explosion bursts just a few yards away from OPAL. She barely escapes but the now missing support beam sends a bit of roof crashing down on her position. BOLIN and MAKO jump up from their hiding spot and fire off several covering shots at ZAHEER's team.

A little ways off, LIN joins SUYIN and KUVIRA behind a barricade.

SUYIN  
Damn it, we can't get close enough to grab the Avatar! They're covering every angle!  
(looking up)  
But not from above. We could drop down on cables from outside the dome.

KUVIRA  
(shakes her head)  
No. Even if we got down undetected, that explosion fire-bender would take us out before we could complete a retreat.

LIN  
(peaks her head our again and almost gets it removed by another explosion)  
That fire-bender. Every move she does is focused entirely around that tattoo on her forehead. Her power must rely on the pressure point there. If I hit her right there with even a small fast hit it should give you a brief opening as her chi's knocked out of whack for a moment.

SUYIN  
Are you kidding? With your bending in the state it's in that would put my people at incredible risk!  
(Glances around and sees BOLIN punching off small fast shots of little rock fragments)  
But what about that kid? He's a pro-bender, right? That's the kind of move those people make their living on.

For a moment LIN looks like she is about to now argue against her own plan since she will not be the one doing it. But then she nods and she dashes out of that cover just as SUYIN and KUVIRA dart in the opposite direction.

LIN comes skidding into MAKO and BOLIN's position.

LIN  
(To Bolin)  
I've got a job for you, kid.

EXT. THE OUTSIDE OF ZAOFU'S DOME -NIGHT-

SUYIN and KUVIRA dash up the side of the metal dome, aided by the cables that they shoot out from the spool harnesses at their hips. They they reach the seem in the massive 'petals' near where they come together at the top. SUYUN turns to signal to someone behind her further down the dome side, and a few moments later there is a gentle vibration as the petals begin to very slowly open. Then, when a thin gap has opened up it halts and SUYIN jumps straight down through the crack.

EXT. INSIDE ZAOFU

SUYIN falls down through the air above the fight, metal cables rapidly unwinding from the spools at her waist as they grip onto the roof above her. She allows just enough uneven tension to send her in an arcing circle, presenting a harder target. KUVIRA follows behind.

Off to the side, occasionally buffeted by explosion rays, BOLIN, MAKO, OPAL, and LIN crouch behind their cover.

LIN  
Something small and light enough that they won't see it or won't bother to block it. Just hit right on the tattoo and shake her up.

BOLIN  
(panicking)  
Yeah, just do that. I'm not sure about this! I'm no great earthbender!

MAKO  
(building his confidence)  
Come on, it's one little pebble. You got this.

Up above, SUYIN's cables go taught and her fall transforms into an arcing dive straight towards ZAHEER'S ad hoc fortification. She and KUVIRA will each only get one chance at grabbing KORRA who is still crumpled down on the ground.

OPAL  
Bolin, please.

He takes a deep breath in and out, before standing up out of cover. Then he ducks right back down as a splash of lava sends a few globs his way but right after that he jumps up again. BOLIN hops up and down on his feet a few times, then plants and punches with a sharp jab. The pebble shoots out like a bullet.

P'LI  
(clutching her forehead)  
Ah!

KUVIRA and SUYIN swing down and shoot out cables to wrap around KORRA and pull her up. Then they are soaring up again in sweeping swings as both women focus their power on reeling the cables back in.

MING HUA  
(looking up)  
They got the Avatar!

She makes to go after SUYIN and KUVIRA but ZAHEER races back in from fighting Zaofu guards and grabs her shoulder.

ZAHEER  
No! We'll get another chance!

After a brief moment MING HUA nods and then in an instant her water arms explode outwards into a cloud of concealing fog.

MAKO  
Rah! I can't see them!

BOLIN  
Opal!

OPAL  
(sudden realization)  
Oh, right! 

OPAL runs out and with great concentration makes a half spin before thrusting her hands out summoning a gust of wind. This blows the fog away, but the center of the rapidly cooling ring of earth is now empty. ZAHEER and the rest are gone.

At this moment TENZIN, BUMI, and others come running up.

INT. SECURITY OFFICE

KORRA is sitting on a cot, rubbing her temple and fumbling with her still addled senses. Staying upright at all is a challenge for her. BOIN is clutching his hands before his mouth in anxious worry while MAKO has his arms tightly folded and ASAMI sits on the edge of a chair she pulled up beside KORRA. TENZIN, LIN, SUYIN, KUVIRA, and AIWEI occupy the rest of the room.

SUYIN  
(furious)  
How did this happen?! My child was there! They attacked her! If Opal had been hurt...

KUVIRA  
Mam, my guards are combing the countryside. We will catch them.

SUYIN  
You couldn't catch them breaking into the most secure city in the world! You expect me to believe you now?

KUVIRA  
Suyin, I-

SUYIN  
No! I've had enough! This wasn't supposed to be possible. Aiwei?

AIWEI  
(calm)  
I trust in Kuvira's security forces. I know the precautions they take and I believe they are sound. Unfortunately, it is also clear that Avatar Korra was drugged by someone in the compound. These intruders must have had help; from within Zaofu.

LIN  
He's right. It's just like in Republic City. Someone let Zaheer through the defenses. We need to question everyone here.

SUYIN  
Right. Aiwei, get to work. Find who's responsible. Find them and bring them to me.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM

AIWEI sits in a small room across a bare table from ZAOFU GUARD ONE. Behind a plane of glass, SUYIN and the rest of the group watch.

AIWEI  
State your name.

GUARD ONE  
(intercut)  
Tian

GUARD TWO  
(intercut)  
Fong

GUARD THREE  
(Intercut)  
\-- -- but people call me --.

AIWEI  
There will be a few more questions. First-

GUARD FOUR  
(intercut)  
I've served five years.

GUARD FIVE  
(intercut)  
Born in Omashu city, yes.

GUARD SIX  
(intercut)  
Er, never without asking them first.

AIWEI  
Do you have any prior association with the criminal Zaheer or any of the other intruders who attacked our city last night?

GUARD ONE  
(Intercut)  
No.

GUARD THREE  
(Intercut)  
No.

GUARD FIVE  
(Intercut)  
No.

KUVIRA  
No.

AIWEI widens his eyes by the smallest degree a split second after he hears KUVIRA say this. Her face is as professional as always but AIWEI now seems to see something else there. He resumes the questioning with renewed intensity.

AIWEI  
You were recruited by Madam Beifong in Ba Sing Se?

KUVIRA  
(with a slight smirk)  
If you call that a recruitment, then yes.

AIWEI  
Did you have any prior knowledge of last night's attack?

KUVIRA  
No, of course not. If I did they wouldn't have gotten one toe into the city.

AIWEI  
Have you shared any knowledge of Zaofu's defenses with any outside party?

KUVIRA  
(irritated)  
No. Don't be ridiculous.

AIWEI  
Did you let Zaheer and his allies into Zaofu? Did you drug Avatar Korra's drink?

KUVIRA  
(angry)  
All right. I cooperated to set an example but I've had enough. My men are out there searching for those criminals and that's where I should be too. I don't have time for this.

She stands and makes for the door. However, AIWEI makes a small gesture with his hand and AOTO steps in front of the doorway blocking her path. KUVIRA whips her head back at AIWEI with anger and disbelief.

AIWEI  
Guard Commander Kuvira, please answer yes or no to the questions.

KUVIRA  
Fine; no. Madam Beifong, call him off and let me get back to work.

AIWEI  
(slow pronouncement)  
I'm afraid we can not let you leave. You have been lying to us.

KUVIRA  
What?! Aiwei, you idiotic old man, you can't actually think that...  
(turns to the viewing window)  
Mam, I was right there fighting by your side! Fighting Zaheer!

AIWEI  
And yet he escaped.  
(stands)  
These men of the White Lotus will take you to a holding cell where you will remain until a thorough investigation can be conducted. In the event the facts uncovered prove you innocent, you will be-

KUVIRA  
(Slams her hand against the glass)  
Suyin! This is crazy. I...I would never...You have to trust me! You took me off the street and gave me a-!

SUYIN  
(furious)  
Take her out of my sight!

The White Lotus members grab KUVIRA by each arm and walk her down the hall. As she passes SUYIN, KUVIRA turns her head to look SUYIN in the face with full pleading eyes. SUYIN does not meet her stare. 

KORRA  
Wait, that's all it takes? He says she's lying and you take her away?

SUYIN  
(the energy has been sucked out of her)  
Aiwei can always sense a lie. Twenty years and he's never once been wrong.

As KUVIRA disappears out the exit AIWEI comes into the observation hall.

AIWEI  
I can not yet determine precisely what she is hiding, but the vibrations of her pulse and breathing exhibited the telltale changes during questioning. A search of her quarters may turn up more.

SUYIN  
(trying to contain herself)  
Do it.

LIN  
(skeptical and bitter)  
So, he claims to have mom's truth-sense power? I've seen other earth-benders try to fake that before. But than again I suppose your quality choice of company rules the day here too, oh great Founder.

SUYIN  
(trembling with anger and betrayal and a dozen other emotions)  
Shut up, Lin. A band of murderers broke in to my home; threatened my family. I can't deal with your jealousy issues right now.

LIN  
Jealousy? Of you?

TENZIN  
Easy Lin. We've all had a long night.

LIN  
(long held injuries bursting forth)  
And what am I supposed to be jealous of? That I don't get to play queen in this shiny metal halfway-house for the criminals of the world with your oversized litter of brats running around? I'm surprised you even bother to lock up the people you catch. I thought you would have taken mom's approach to criminals and just send them off scot-free to live in the country so they aren't any more of an embarrassment to the family.

SUYIN  
(ice in her voice)  
Don't you dare talk about my kids.

LIN  
(mocking)  
Ha, and that's what you choose to deny. Figures, trying to make yourself seem like such the great mother since mom was so bad at it.

SUYIN  
(the emotion breaks free)  
Don't spin this around. You're the one stuck in the past! You're the one who tried to make yourself into a copy of mom, the great hero; stayed in Republic City, never married, took her same job. Well, you'll never be her. And now you've even lost almost all your bending. You're just a lonely, bitter old woman who tries so hard to make everyone else as miserable as you are.  
(yelling at Lin while gesturing at Tenzin)  
No wonder the only man you were ever with left you!

The room freezes for a long moment. Then LIN points to the long scars on her cheek as silent evidence of SUYIN's true nature.

SUYIN  
(shaken)  
I didn't...Back...That was an accident!

LIN  
(low and firm)  
No, it wasn't.

SUYIN is visibly distraught and agitated. She does not respond. There is a long moment of silence.

BOLIN  
Wow. That was-

MAKO claps a hand over his mouth and drags him out of the room. ASAMI tugs gently on KORRA's arm to encourage her to follow suit. Behind them SUYIN hangs her head as her hands clench into fists.

EXT. GARDEN - DAY

MAKO, BOLIN, and ASAMI stand outside looking up. Then a gust of wind swirls the dust around them as KORRA comes in for a landing from her glider staff. Once her feet hit the ground she twirls the staff, collapsing the wings back into their hidden grooves.

KORRA  
No trace of where Zaheer and them went. Tenzin is still up there looking but he made me come back.  
(Flexes her arm, remembering the weakness the drug inflicted)  
Rah. These guys just appear and disappear and destroy everything in their path. Who are they?

ASAMI  
(pensive)  
Do you think that maybe the Earth Queen could be behind this? 

KORRA  
What? Where did that come from?

ASAMI  
First the attack on the political stability of the United Republic, which was once Earth Kingdom land. Then here in Zaofu where Suyin's been flaunting Ba Sing Se's authority for decades. I'm not saying anything in particular but Beifong, er our Beifong, said that Zaheer and his group had support from one of the national delegations to Republic City. There's one faction that's gaining the most from all this.

KORRA  
(uncertain)  
Hmm. Mako, what do you think about that?

MAKO  
(distracted by some internal analysis)  
Hmm? Oh, um maybe? It's to early to say for sure. What would the Earth Queen even gain by kidnapping you?

BOLIN  
Maybe that Aiwei guy will get something more out of watsername, Kuvira. I mean he did find that incriminating note in her room after he went to check.

MAKO  
(shakes his head)  
Not sure, but I don't think he will.

ASAMI  
(connecting dots)  
Ah.  
(concerned)  
Oh.

MAKO  
(elaborates)  
Zaheer's been in prison by himself for thirteen years. Last time he was out Kuvira would have been what? Fourteen? How does that work with her now being this loyal ally? There's something suspicious about all this. It was too simple to catch her.

KORRA  
You think someone set her up? Framed?

MAKO  
Well, there's only one person who Suyin trusts to tell if everyone is saying the truth. The same person who's running the investigation. The way I see it, Aiwei is the only who can get away with lying here.

BOLIN  
(innocently thoughtfully)  
Well, technically him and Suyin since she was the one ordering the questions. No one's interrogated her.

MAKO, KORRA, and ASAMI find themselves looking around suspiciously at the grandure of Zaofu around them. It is a sobering shift in world-view.

KORRA  
One suspicion at a time. Mako's right, it's worth checking out. While Aiwei's searching Kuvira, let's search him.

INT. AIWEI'S HOUSE

The door to the outside rattles slightly and then clicks open. MAKO puts away his lock-picking tools and turns to KORRA who still has her fist raised behind him.

MAKO  
See, no need to smash.

KORRA shrugs in what might be disappointment. 

ASAMI  
You're sure this is Aiwei's place?

BOLIN  
Positive. Opal pointed out who lived where while we were out walking around talking and...um. This is the place, ok.  
(blushes slightly)

KORRA  
Spread out. Look for anything suspicious.

They fan out and comb through AIWEI's desk as well as his bookshelves and cabinets. MAKO shuffles through files, KORRA peers under and around things looking for hiding spots, and BOLIN picks up and inspects random objects. Nothing of note leaps out at them

MAKO  
(Looking at letters)  
Correspondence from a lot of places. Omashu, Ba Sing Se, Republic City, but all of it looks normal.

ASAMI  
(flipping through books)  
He's got a lot of stuff on the spirit world. Could be some hobby of his or it could...Whoop!  
(exclamation of surprise as something slides out from within one of the books.)

ASAMI catches what seems to be a dark disk a little smaller than a poker chip. It has the design of a red flower on it.

ASAMI  
A lotus Pai Sho tile?

MAKO  
The White Lotus? Isn't there some story about them and Pai Sho codes?

KORRA  
No, wrong tile. Back when the Order White Lotus was a secret organization they did do secret messages and but they used, you know, the White Lotus tile, not the Red. I don't think that's anything.

MAKO  
Ok, well how about this, he's got a bill here from-

BOLIN  
(ducking away from the window)  
Guys? He's coming this way!

KORRA  
What? 

MAKO  
Everything back where it was! Now!

A few brief frantic moments later the front door opens. AIWEI halts in the doorway for half a breath before stepping in. He comes face to face with all four intruders standing in the middle of the room trying to look natural.

AIWEI  
(surprised but polite)  
Avatar. What are you doing in here?

KORRA  
Sorry, but I had a few questions. Things I thought you might know the answer to.

AIWEI  
(narrows his eyes slightly)  
Did Suyin send you?

KORRA  
No, and actually some of the questions are kind of about her.

AIWEI  
(brightening)  
Of course, Avatar. It is my honor to serve. May I offer you and your friends some tea?

KORRA  
Um, sure.

AIWEI  
(walking into the kitchen where he turns up a high fire under a small kettle)  
It will be just a second. Please be seated and make yourselves comfortable.

KORRA and the rest sit down. MAKO chooses a seat where he can just barely see AIWEI in the kitchen. As he watches AIWEI goes over to a small row of ceramic pots by tea set marked as different types of tea. Then AIWEI pauses briefly before reaching far off to an awkward corner grab a very small container. AIWEI gets the tea leaves from in there. 

A moment later AIWEI returns carrying a tea set on a tray. He pours into five cups from the small ceramic teapot.

AIWEI  
This tea variety is a particular favorite of mine. I have it every day.

MAKO narrows his eyes. He saw how it was stored.

AIWEI  
Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?

KORRA looks at the glass in front of her with trepidation. Even without seeing what MAKO saw, she was just drugged the night before and so has apprehensions.

KORRA  
Er, it's about whatever's between Suyin and Cheif Beifong.

AIWEI picks up his own tea cup and leans back slightly as he cups it in his hands, lightly blowing on the surface. His face is calm and genial, but his eyes note one of his nicknacks slightly askew from where BOLIN put it down. 

AIWEI  
(easy talking)  
Ah, yes. That family history is a tumultuous one. I do not claim to have first hand knowledge but it seems that...

KORRA, intent on listening to AIWEI, reaches our to grab her teacup. However, just as she grabs it MAKO leans over to put his hand down over hers.

MAKO  
(to Aiwei)  
Tell me about the red Lotus Tile.

AIWEI freezes. He shoots looks at MAKO and a KORRA. His face is no longer genial. He realizes his last ditch plan to drug all of them has failed. Then he relaxes and exhales a long slow breath.

Abruptly, AIWEI stands up and punches out with earth-bending at the clay teapot, shattering it and sending boiling water flying out towards the others. KORRA's hands snap into position and her water-bending plucks the splash out of the air, flinging it behind her. All four try to leap up too but AIWEI flicks up the metal table between them and rockets it out at them. KORRA bodily deflects it but this gives AIWEI time to run back a few feet where he thrust his hands down onto the floor and then lifts up to magically raise up a metal wall that locks into the celling.

KORRA runs up and slams her palms against the metal wall, denting it and trying to metal bend it open.

MAKO  
Hurry! He's getting away!

KORRA  
(Grunting with exertion)  
I'm trying! I just learned this two day ago! Rah!

With a roar of effort KORRA manages to rip a hole in the wall. They leap through to the other side and are confronted with smoke as an unearthed stash of secret documents are already on fire. At the back of the room, the bookcase is slightly ajar.

BOLIN  
(pointing)  
Secret tunnel!

The four of them bolt forward, KORRA slamming the bookcase to the side so they can all rush down the staircase it reveals. At the bottom they adjust to the dark to see a long straight tunnel, a sturdy locked door, and between them and the door a large barrel topped with a ticking device that makes it look troublingly bomb-like.

The bomb explodes with earth-shaking force and everything goes white with fire.

EXT. GARDEN

OPAL, KAI, and several other new air-benders are standing in front of TENZIN as he shakes his head in response to some question when the muffled sound of the explosion rings out across the compound. Instantly TENZIN twirls his staff to deploy his glider and leaps up to fly off in a summoned hurricane of wind.

INT. SECRET TUNNEL

The explosion and smoke dissipate a little to reveal the four friends huddled down in the middle of a small dome of swirling air KORRA managed to summon up in time to deflect the force of the blast. KORRA has shoved ASAMI down to the ground below her, a split second calculation of safety priority, while MAKO seemed to have tried to shield BOLIN with his own body. Then after a second or two the air-shield drops and KORRA sags to her knees, exhausted. A blue-white light briefly blinks in and out of her eyes.

EXT. AIWEI'S HOUSE

TENZIN lands and throws open the front door with a forceful air blast only to find KORRA and the rest staggering out through the smoke. The smoldering building stands as a scar against the shining perfection of Zaofu.

INT. MANSION

ASAMI is still clearly shaken by her very near brush with death and KORRA stands by her chair, occasionally sparing a glance to see that she is ok. 

ZAOFU GUARD  
We managed to test the tea from Aiwei's house. They were right, it's laced with the same substance that drugged the Avatar last night.

BAATAR is seated beside SUYIN with an arm around her to provide her with support. SUYIN looks as if her world is crumbling around her. KUVIRA is now free but declines to look at her employer. ASAMI gets up from her chair and makes a slight motion to wave off her friends' concern as she makes her way to the table covered with the recovered contents of Aiwei's house.

TENZIN  
(Half to Asami, half to the rest of the room)  
We gathered what we could. Unfortunately, we have no idea how much he managed to destroy.

KUVIRA  
Aiwei made no outside calls and sent no telegrams in the last month. No trace of any secret communications line has been found. But he had to have been getting a message to Zaheer somehow. There wasn't enough time for a letter to be delivered between the Avatar arriving here and this Red Lotus group's attack.

Off to the side, ASAMI touches the red Lotus tile they had found. Then she picks up the book it had dropped out of, now with a rather singed cover. She opens the book and flips through the pages until she finds the spot where she can still feel the indentation of where the tile had been pressed inside. That page has an illustration of a man sitting cross legged in meditation in the middle of a strange and magical landscape.

ASAMI  
(to herself)  
The spirit world.

MAKO  
What?

ASAMI  
(to the room)  
The...Aiwei had tons of books on meditation and the spirit world. I know I've read that some spiritual masters can actually project their minds across the border into the other world. What if Aiwei could do that? What if one of Zaheer's people can too?

KORRA  
(to Tenzin)  
Is it possible?

TENZIN  
(looking a little uncomfortable at every eye now focused on him)  
Yes, I suppose it is. There are many stories of gurus who managed to meet other sages, living or dead or far away, in the spirit world as though they stood side by side. He might be able to do that.

LIN  
Untraceable, undetectable communication. Perfect.

AOTO  
(frustrated)  
According to reports, Zaheer spend most of his time mediating in his cell. If this is true, then he was never truly imprisoned. He's been reaching out to his organization for thirteen years.

KORRA  
(determined)  
But the spirit world isn't like a phone-line. It's a place, so if that's where Aiwei and Zaheer are meeting then that's where we can catch them. I'll catch them.  
(To Tenzin)  
It is the duty of the Avatar to be the bridge between the physical and spiritual worlds after all. Come on 'Mr. Spiritual', it's time to teach me how.

TENZIN  
Er, Right. Of course. It is my honor and my duty to be your guide.

 

EXT. MANSION GROUNDS

KORRA and TENZIN are sitting in meditative positions in a beautiful part of the garden. A small crowd of hopefuls have gathered to watch, including Zaofu guards and the new air-benders.

KORRA  
I feel like I've almost gotten this before. There's a certain 'edge' of awareness where suddenly I can see spirits that have crossed over into this world. But I guess I'm just stumbling around on instinct instead of knowing what I'm actually doing.

TENZIN  
See spirits? Er, um yes. Of course. Now there are many techniques developed by the gurus of the past have to cross over, so we will see which works best for you. Ok? So let us begin.

They both close their eyes and sit in perfect quiet. In that quiet the sound of the breathing from the watching crowd gets louder and louder until suddenly TENZIN jumps up.

TENZIN  
No. Nope. The spiritual energy here is all wrong. Come on Korra, I've scouted out other spots.

Their new location is a quiet and cool half-inclosed room with a water feature set into the rear wall. KUVIRA and her guards are now gone from the group of watchers. Every few moment the slow fountain it drips a single large drop of water down in to the smooth clear basin below.

TENZIN  
Ah, there we go. Water meditation is a renowned and and ancient technique. Clear your mind. Let each drop banish every thought to leave you empty so that the next drop may come to renew that emptiness.

They sit in silence, with only the periodic drip of water.

KORRA  
(without opening her eyes)  
This is just making me have to go to the bathroom.

TENZIN  
Korra, that's not...  
(pause followed by an exasperation)  
Great.

Next, they sit in a grotto while JINORA and BOLIN are in front of them gently tapping on ritual bells. Not all of the crowd followed them. At first TENZIN is serene but BOLIN is clearly having a lot of trouble keeping to the beat. His tolls are getting increasingly off as he struggles and it is like nails on a chalkboard to TENZIN. Soon he gives up in frustration.

They sit on a promontory in the wind. The watching crowd is yet smaller. TENZIN looks majestic with the edges of his robe fluttering in the gusts. KORRA is being repeatedly slapped in the face by her own hair.

Finally they are in a simple pavilion out in the garden. Only the core group is left. TENZIN and KORRA still sit in their meditative postures but KORRA's patience is running out.

KORRA  
(frustrated)  
Why is this so hard? I'm supposed to be the bridge between this world and the spirit world. So why won't it let, me, in!  
(banging on the floor)

TENZIN  
(impatiently)  
Korra, patience.

KORRA  
No, Aiwei and Zaheer's crew are both getting away! Enough of this 'find what works for Korra' just tell me what you did the first time you crossed over and I'll do that or die trying. So all right, what is it?

TENZIN  
(reluctant and embarrassed)  
Well...

KORRA  
Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

Off to the side MAKO and ASAMI press their hands over their eyes in frustration as JINORA hangs her head. BOLIN glances around trying to catch on to the unspoken conclusion.

TENZIN  
(to Korra, pride melting into almost pleading)  
I have studied the spirit world and meditation my entire life. As Avatar Aang's son it's my duty, my responsibility to be a spiritual center for the Air Nation. Even if I myself am lacking, the time I have spend gaining expertise is sure to help you, Korra. I know you can do this. You are the Avatar.

KORRA  
(Angry)  
Yeah, I am. And this has been a big waste of time.

TENZIN opens his mouth to argue but instead he gets up and bows to KORRA. Then he silently turns and walks away.

KORRA  
(grumbling to herself)  
Where are those past lives of mine when I need them? They sure were quick to come out and chat when Amon tried to make me a defective Avatar. I could use a bit of help now.

But no help is immediately forthcoming. Time passes.

KORRA sits eyes closed in cross legged meditation, her fists placed together in font of her stomach. Her face changes expression as she struggles to figure out this spiritual secret. Then a voice speaks up from just out of sight.

JINORA  
That feeling when you can see the spirits...

KORRA  
(surprised but keeps her eyes closed)  
Mm?

JINORA is sitting just behind KORRA's field of view on the other side of the low pavilion wall, in her own meditative posture. 

JINORA  
It's not an empty mind like my dad thinks. Not quite. It's more about giving up a bit of yourself, forgetting to value your own identity for a moment and instead understanding the existence and connections of everything else. People around you, animals, plants, even bits of metal or gusts of wind. They all have...intention.  
(she smiles off into the distance perhaps at something only she can see)  
That's when you can see. And that's when you can cross over.

KORRA takes a deep breath. Her expression changes slightly, the frustration melting away into a kind of serenity. She breathes out slowly. Then she breathes in.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD

KORRA breathes out and opens her eyes. She is in a very different world.

KORRA  
(awed)  
The spirit world.

Korra turns around, taking in the massive twisting trees, impossible mountains, and a sky of sparkling colors. Little glowing creatures like jellyfish made of leaves drift by before swooping up out of sight. As she takes a step the world shifts around her slightly.

KORRA  
Woah, that's unsettling.  
(sits down)  
All right, I'm here. Now how do I find Aiwei? Think. Think. What did Tenzin tell me?  
(closes her eyes)  
In the spirit world the-

AANG  
(faintly echoing voice)  
-experience that you feel is a reflection of the experience of your mind. I taught that to Tenzin when he was a child. It is fitting that he passed it on to you.

With a gasp KORRA snaps her eyes open to see the ghostly form of Avatar AANG sitting directly in front of her in the exact same position that she is in. With his shaved head and ceremonial arrow tattoos he resembles his son TENZIN but his robes are of an older style.

KORRA  
Aang! Wait, how did I...

As KORRA reacts to AANG's sudden presence she quickly notices that every small motion of her body is mirrored exactly by AANG. The experience is like sitting before a mirror that shows her as a different person.

AANG  
(smiles warmly)  
We are one and the same. I am always part of you.  
(turns serious)  
But here in the spirit world what is hidden often finds its way to become clear. It is a dangerous place for humans and you are not yet prepared-

In the middle of his sentence, KORRA's outline pulses and a wave of vaporous energy flows out of her, sweeping over AANG and transforming him into an old man dressed in antique armor-like Fire Nation robes.

ROKU  
-to meet the challenge of an expert here. Your body remains in the other world but you are still vulnerable. Here there are no elements here for you to control, only constructs of pure spirit. Your bending is useless.

KORRA reacts in surprise this sudden change in persons but manages to keep a hold on her calm, settling the wavering ripples of change that her emotions set off in the world around her. 

KORRA  
I have to try. Aiwei and Zaheer have been using this place to-

ROKU abruptly melts into the shadow of a woman in an ornate costume and face-paint under a fan-like headdress. She is the earth nation Avatar KYOSHI.

KYOSHI  
(replacing Roku)  
-set a trap for you. It is possible and so you should plan against that. Your enemies are resourceful and not to be underestimated.

KORRA  
It's not a trap if I can't even find them! The only clear thing that book had was that drawing of the tree in front of a weird waterfall and that could be anywhere if it was real at all.

KYOSHI  
Beware. You are strong but-

She shifts into another past Avatar, KURUK, a man clad in the furs and leathers of the Water Tribe.

KURUK  
(his voice starts to echo)  
-even Avatars die. That is how you are reborn. But to envision your journey, you must also envision its end.

KORRA jerks back at this sudden dire pronouncement and the visions of her past lives instantly vanish. 

KORRA  
Wait, no! I still have more to ask about...!  
(irritated)  
Perfect. 

She looks around, lost in the expanse of the spirit world. It is wild and magical, but not very illuminating in her current quest. KORRA picks a random landmark, a mountain peak, and turns towards it.

KORRA  
I kind of figured being the Avatar would be more helpful here. I'm the 'bridge between worlds' and all that. Well, I might as well get started if I want to catch Zaheer and Aiwei meeting. Once I get up higher I might be able to see some-

She starts walking but in the middle of her sentence she takes one more step and the world suddenly rushes into a blurring vortex around her. Panicking, KORRA falls to the ground, clutching the dirt, only to realize that she is now halfway up the mountain she had just been looking at in the distance a moment ago.

KORRA  
(Shaken)  
Woah, that was...  
(realization)  
Wait! "To envision your journey you must also envision its end." Maybe they, he, I, was saying something! That's how you move around in this place. That picture Asami found in the book!

She sits down into meditative posture again. KORRA closes her eyes.

KORRA  
Come on. Breath like Tenzin said, focus like Jinora described. Think of the picture. The waterfall and the tree.

For a moment KORRA's face and her breathing are the only focus. Then there is another voice.

ZAHEER  
Greetings Avatar.

Her eyes fly open and she jumps to her feet. Once again, KORRA is somewhere new, a grove of strange red trees around whose roots a lace of twining streams flow. Further ahead a waterfall flows impossibly from the top of a single stone spire. It is the spot depicted in the book's illustration and filling the roll of the illustrated man is ZAHEER, sitting in meditative posture.

KORRA  
Zaheer!

She reflexively falls info a bending posture and punches out but of course bending does not work here.

KORRA  
(a touch of fear)  
You were expecting me. This is a trap!

ZAHEER  
(holds up his open palms)  
I have not tried to trick you, though I hoped you would find your way here. I am here alone.

KORRA  
And I'm supposed to believe that?

ZAHEER  
In the spirit plane your belief is all that matters.

The sky ripples and begins to turn black above them as KORRA clenches her fist. But she notices this with surprise and as soon as her fury transforms to fear she finds the world growing larger around her. However, as ripples spread out around her into the spirit world, the space immediately around ZAHEER remains untouched. Slowly, KORRA gets a hold of herself and the spirit world returns to normal.

ZAHEER  
The world always warps around the Avatar. Here it is simply more literal.

KORRA  
(growling at her inexperience and weakness)  
I am going to catch you. And when I do, you're going to answer every one of my questions.

ZAHEER  
Catch me? Quite unnecessary. I will answer any question you have, right here, right now.

KORRA  
(after a long moment of deliberation she sits down in front of him)  
Who are you? Who are you working with?

ZAHEER  
(looking around with a peaceful expression)  
You found the book. Did you happen to read the description of this place? It is called Xia Bao's grove, named for my first master. He is the one who set me on this path.

KORRA  
I thought you were going to answer me.

ZAHEER  
(serious)  
I am. Xia Bao was a grandmaster of the Order of the White Lotus.

KORRA  
(surprised)  
What? You're White Lotus? No, you're not. If that were true then why the hell are you fighting me? Why do you keep trying to kidnap me?

ZAHEER  
(Shakes his head)  
The Order is not what it once was. It was founded as a secret association of masters from every nation, working together for the common good, free from the domination of mundane authorities. Then, out of fear of war, the fools stepped out of the shadows to openly serve Avatar Aang.  
(smiles)  
It is good that you have found a spiritual teacher. If things had gone differently all those years ago I would have the honor of doing so myself.

KORRA  
You, teach me? Teach me what?

ZAHEER  
(intense)  
Freedom.

The air before him ripples and a vision appears. It is KORRA but different. A third eye tattoo is on her forehead and four water tentacles snake up behind her back like angel wings as she floats menacingly above a sea of lava. This is KORRA as she might have been. The top of a castle spire slowly sinks beneath the molten rock as KORRA jerks back from this vision, causing it to dissolve.

ZAHEER  
The Lotus Order has failed its purpose, failed the world. It has been corrupted, preserving oppression and cruelty in the name of order, serving the whims of oppressive nations. My brothers and sisters in this struggle are the true heirs. We are the Order as it was meant to be. If the White has fallen then we are the Red Lotus risen anew.

KORRA  
Give me a break. You say you want to help the world. I know you attacked Republic City! You killed the first president they ever elected!

ZAHEER  
Exactly. Just like you we seek balance. We are trying to bring freedom to the people of the world. Freedom from nations and governments.  
(passion begins to creep into his voice)  
That's the path the Red Lotus wished to show you all those years ago. Think of the tragedy these arbitrary divisions have brought. You've seen it yourself! The empty temples of the air nomads, exterminated by an empire's war for conquest. Communities bled dry by the taxation of an oppressive queen who won't lift a finger to defend them. A city by the sea, torn apart as factions battled for its throne. And now the prospect of another war begins to rise. The people bleed over lines drawn on a map, over identities created and maintained by those who rule them. The air benders return only to be rounded up once again. True freedom can only be achieved when those governments are finally torn down.

KORRA  
But that won't bring balance, that will throw the world into chaos!

ZAHEER  
(smiles)  
And that chaos will be our triumph. The natural order is disorder. Balance can only be achieved through constant flux. As the Air Guru Laghima said, "New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old."

KORRA  
(rising to her feet)  
You're insane. There's no way you'll get away with your plan. Even if you managed to capture me, I'll never help you. I am going to stop you. If you keep going you'll be killed.

ZAHEER  
(shrugs as if that is not important)  
You can not value yourself above all else. Only when you give up attachment to your own worth can you achieve greatness. My allies are strong because we fight for something greater than individual desire. Even you will come to help us in your own way.

KORRA  
(getting close)  
Never. There are only four of you. Five with Aiwei but no matter how strong you are you're up against the whole world!

ZAHEER  
(calm and serene in contrast with Korra)  
I promised to only tell you the truth here. I'm sorry you can not see it for yourself. Do not underestimate how many yearn for true freedom. And now Avatar, I have one more lesson...  
(snaps out his arm to grab her)  
You were foolish to come here without your full power.

The rocks and trees of the spirit world flows like water around ZAHEER, whipping out to attach against KORRA. KORRA struggles to fight against KORRAbut to her even one of ZAHEER's fingers is as unmovable as a mountain. The impossible liquid continues to rush up around KORRA as she fights through growing terror. Then as it starts to reach her face her eyes erupt with burning light.

EXT. MEDITATION SPOT

In the material world, the remaining watchers show signs of boredom from having sat here watching a motionless KORRA for quiet a while. Even ASAMI who is seated right by her meditating friend has started tracing her finger against the ground. Then KORRA gasps like surfacing from deep under water, her eyes swelling with blazing blue light. The area suddenly explodes into chaos as wind swirls and blasts every surface while the ground below them rumbles and cracks

ASAMI  
Korra!

She leans over through the punishing wind to grasp onto KORRA and hold tightly, grounding her and keeping her from rising up into the air in the swirling ball of air. In a matter of seconds the light winks out of KORRA's eyes and the elemental violence vanishes as she sags.

MAKO and BOLIN run over to stop nearby only a moment before TENZIN comes rushing out of somewhere at top speed.

TENZIN  
What happened? Are you ok? Korra, speak to me!

KORRA  
(rubs her head to clear her thoughts)  
Zaheer. He definitely has experience in the spirit world. Ow.

 

ASAMI  
What did he do? Did he hurt you?

KORRA  
No, he...

She opens her eyes again to notice the smashed gazebo around her. Then she notices that ASAMI still has her hands on her just before ASAMI jerks back in sudden embarrassment now that the moment of crisis is over.

KORRA  
Yikes. Did I go all glowy eyes again or-

TENZIN  
Yes. Your power lashed out briefly. The Avatar state is extraordinarily powerful. It can function as a defense mechanism, like you managed against Amon, but it can also be dangerous. Especially since you haven't yet learned to control it. You must be careful about falling into it. Towards the end of his life my father never used the state at all.

KORRA  
(looks at the destruction around her)  
I can see why. At least not near anything fragile.

TENZIN  
(an expression that says it might not be so obvious)  
I am not sure it is that simple. He never did explain his reasoning, at least not to me.

MAKO  
(getting to the point)  
Korra, what did you find?

KORRA  
Zaheer and his friends are a bigger threat than we realized. They aren't just targeting me, and the violence in Republic City wasn't collateral damage. They call themselves the Red Lotus and they're lashing out against the entire world.  
(Looks at Tenzin)  
And he mentioned the new air benders.

EXT. ZAOFU AIR DOCKS

Two airships are loading up to depart. One is Korra's yin-and-yang marked ship and the other is a Zaofu original. BUMI, JINORA, KAI, OPAL and the other new air-benders are gathered around the boarding ramp to the Zaofu ship. SUYIN hugs OPAL goodby, then BAATAR comes in and gives her an even bigger hug. That is followed by BAATAR JR, WING, and WEI all joining in the hug, WEI even pulls in HUAN.

TENZIN  
(to Korra)  
I can't help but feel that I'm abandoning you when you need me most.

KORRA  
I'll be fine. The new Air Nation needs you much more. And if I have a target on my back I can't risk them getting caught in the cross-fire. I don't think we can count on another miracle to summon up a fresh crop of air-benders.  
(Joking)  
And hey, if anything happens to me you'll have another Avatar pop up within the day. I mean, they'll be a baby but-

Both TENZIN and ASAMI glare at KORRA, not liking her making casual jokes about her own death.

TENZIN  
Don't joke about that.

KORRA  
(more serious)  
I'll be fine. We've seen Zaheer's tricks now. You have a job to do, just like I do. We'll gather up all the air benders we can find between here and Ba Sing Se, and then when we get them all we'll come join you and Jinora at the Northern Air Temple. Then I'll see about tracking down the Red Lotus to finally...

The sound of a distant train whistle drifts up from far down the valley. KORRA turns to look and sees a long, heavily laden train chugging along the tracks that cross the mouth of Zaofu's valley. The train cars are stamped with the green and gold circle of the Earth Kingdom, and behind those it is pulling carefully stacked carriages of what looks like weapons. As KORRA moves to the edge of the airship platform the rest of the group comes up beside her.

ASAMI  
What is that?

SUYIN  
(glaring)  
The Earth Queen. Moving her armies though my lands.

BUMI  
(innocuously correcting)  
Her lands.

KORRA  
But where's all that heading?

LIN  
If I had to lay a guess? Somewhere very near the United Republic. Zaheer just attacked our capital and kings can always smell weakness. There are still people who think the UR should never have been it's own nation. If the Red Lotus isn't working with the Earth Kingdom then they sure are both benefiting. I just hope that vice president of ours is up to the challenge.  
(to Korra)  
You'd better hurry with the Air Nation. The rest of the world needs you too.

The wind picks up slightly to toss their hair as they stand looking out at the army passing in the distance.

Shortly after, the two airships take off and head in different directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like giving Asami some business things to do. I am also continuing the tendency I gave her in the last movie of letting political arguments slip out of her mouth without really meaning to. 
> 
> Suyin's almost quoting of Zaheer about "the way things are" is intentional, to continue the possibility that they might be connected in some way.
> 
> I added Korra getting drugged at the dinner to hammer in that there had to be a collaborator within Zaofu. It also makes the Red Lotus capturing Korra here seem less easy since it takes an advance poisoning plus a blowgun and they still have trouble.
> 
> In my version, since the timeframe is compacted so much, I have focused some on Lin's anxiety over her weakened bending as part of the reason for exploding at her talented sister, Suyin. No flashback inducing acupuncture this time. (as you may have noticed from the last movie adaptation, I do not like flashbacks)
> 
> As part of bleeding into Book: Balance, I focus on Kuvira here more. Aiwei framing her and Suyin believing it, even for a bit, provides a crack in the bedrock of their relationship.
> 
> I added the drugged tea as a way to force the confrontation with Aiwei instead of letting his secret escape be so easy to find. It also lets Mako show his detectoring skills.
> 
> The inclusions of two brief Avatar state entrances and the conversation with the past Avatars is pretty much entirely here to remind us that both phenomenon are a thing. This is necessary for the finale to have its proper impact.


	5. Chapter 5

INT. AVATAR'S AIRSHIP - LATE AFTERNOON

Outside the front grand viewing windows the landscape below looks rather rural. The airship is drifting fairly low over the few scattered patches of farms and stands of trees that dot the gentle hills. There are several dirt roads making their way through this landscape and they all appear to be converging towards the same point in the distance,

BOLIN  
(frustrated and bored)  
Man, I can't believe not one of these towns we stopped at had any air-benders. 

MAKO  
Especially since we had prior reports from here. Now all the rumors about them have vanished. Someone's been here before us.

ASAMI  
We're getting near the capital. Maybe they've all been heading in to the city to find some sort of help from an expert?

MAKO and LIN reply with identical grunts of disbelief at this sad naiveté.

White Lotus Captain AOTO enters.

AOTO  
We are now approaching the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. 

KORRA  
Already? I thought we were still way out from landing.  
(Glances out the side window)  
Wait, the ship going up instead of down. Why?

AOTO  
(with the slightest hint of a smirk)  
So we don't run into it.

KORRA  
It? What are...?

KORRA trails off as she suddenly focuses on the view in front of them. The airship is rising slowly, which is good because before them is a wall of preposterous size. The outer wall of Ba Sing Se is tall enough to constitute a small mountain range of smooth fitted stone and from here it encompasses the entire horizon. 

EXT. AIRSHIP OVER OUTER WALL

Then they slowly sail over the top of the wall, a flat parade ground wide enough to play football on. Earth Kingdom soldiers look up from one of the wide-spaced fortresses which dot the wall like oversized crenelations. In each direction the wall races off to the horizon, a stone ribbon draped across the landscape. The inner face of the Outer Wall here is dotted with buildings and outgrowths creeping up the sheer wall like ivy; the work of long generations of earth-bending soldiers building their own communities at this far distant station. These barracks look out over endless fields and orchards which pave the entire landscape within this wall. 

The only interruption to the agricultural theme in the wide enclosed plain is a single path of elevated stonework like an aqueduct lancing straight across the land. On it runs a train, carrying produce inwards to a city that can still not even be seen in the distance.

INT. AIRSHIP

KORRA  
(to Aoto)  
You did that on purpose.

LIN  
Why were we so low in the first place?

AOTO  
(gestures with his head out the window at the wall)  
Earth Queen's law. They want the option to shoot us down.

BOLIN  
(grimace transitions to grin)  
Yikes. But who cares!  
(puts arm around Mako and pulls him in)  
We're right about to see Ba Sing Se! Dad's old home!

ASAMI  
(looks out at the endless expanse before them, she has studied the map)  
About to? Um, Bolin...

INT. AISHIP - MORNING

BOLIN is asleep in a chair right where he had been standing with MAKO. Then someone opens a door and he jerks awake.

BOLIN  
(jumps to his feet)  
I'm awake! I'm up! I'm...wow

KORRA, ASAMI, and MAKO walk up to the window and look out at the city of Ba Sing Se rising before them. 

RADIO  
(over crackle of static)  
Avatar Korra, Ba Sing Se welcomes you.

EXT. AIRSHIP OVER BA SING SE

The inner wall that marks the bounds of the city proper may be even taller than the outer wall they had passed before. Beyond that barrier is an expanse packed full with an an unending urban environment. Tile-roofed apartments, factories, shops, roads, and electric lines all fight for every inch of space in this wide working-class ring of the ancient city. Ba Sing Se is a magical impossibility, a city that rose to the size of a megalopolis prior to the industrial revolution and has since then only grown more crowded. This first belt of development is miles across and at it far end another ring-wall rises, only slightly less secure looking than those designed to defend against foreign threats.

Once the airship crosses over to the middle ring, the difference in wealth is starkly visible. Down there is the broad realm of merchants, scholars, and other "middle class" people who do not work with their hands. Their homes are decorated with art and their streets are lined with tended trees and ornamental stone bridges over clean flowing canals. However, even they are confronted by another high wall as they look inward towards the center of the city.

Then comes the Inner Ring, full of the sprawling pleasure palaces of the nobility spread out through endless manicured parks and ornamental hills. Any one of them could be the home of a king in any lesser country. Then far away at the end of their long travel KORRA's airship finally approaches the palace of the Earth Queen, at the exact center of the three massive rings of Ba Sing Se.

INT. AIRSHIP

BOLIN  
Ok, I may be starting to see why the Earth Queen thinks she can boss Korra around.

The palace is a huge complex, encased in its own circular wall, and looks like the Forbidden City of Beijing recreated on an absurd scale. The airship comes down to land at a mooring spot in a marble-floored parade ground large enough to display several entire armies.

EXT. EARTH PALACE

Their vessel descends into a massive empty square. Three other airships are moored there but they are older and smaller. As Korra's airship is lashed in place, uniformed earth-benders raise up huge stone blocks to form a staircase descending from the airship cabin. A few fancily dressed ministers stand as a welcoming parting in between long lines of soldiers standing at attention. As KORRA descends the staircase, the lead MINISTER bows deeply.

MINISTER  
(with great ceremony)  
Greetings, Avatar. I humbly bare the attention of her majesty the Earth Queen onto you.

KORRA  
(very skeptical)  
Right. Any chance we'll actually get to, you know, see her?

MINISTER  
(bows again)  
But of course. I bid for you and your companions to follow me.

KORRA and her friends start forward after the MINISTER, followed closely behind by LIN and AOTO. As one unit, the soldiers on each side of them stamp and turn around in unison with parade ground precision before proceeding to march parallel to KORRA's group all the way to the stairs that lead up to the palace. 

At the foot of the stairs the soldiers stop, but KORRA notices that at the top of the stairs their role of silent watchers is replaced by a number of mysterious figures in long green robes and large conical hats that almost conceal their faces. They are agents of the Dai Li. These people do not move at all but somehow they exude danger. After the group passes, MAKO looks back behind them but the men in the green robes have all vanished.

The group enters through the cavernous doors of the Royal Palace.

INT. THRONE ROOM

The MINISTER leads KORRA and her group through another set of preposterously large doors into a room which stretches out into endless shadows and pillars to the left and the right. In the center, before them, is a slightly elevated platform on which sits a small ornate chair. Behind that chair is a massive screen of jade and gold decorated with scenes of mystical spirits and gods. Behind the screen looms a hulking gold bolder of a statue in the form of a massive beast with great claws pressed to the ground in what looks like supplication. The throne is empty.

MINISTER  
Wait here for just a moment. I will inform her royal majesty of your presence.

KORRA and her friends exchange looks but have no choice but to stand there as the MINISTER departs. Time passes.

The MINISTER returns, now acting more uncomfortable and awkward than imperious. BOLIN jumps back from where he has been leaning against a pillar with his hands in his pockets.

MINISTER  
(sheepish)  
Um, actually could you come follow me? Er, sorry.

KORRA raises a rather scathing eyebrow but they follow him out another door.

EXT. ROYAL GARDENS

Their path takes them past courtyards, through grand halls, up staircases, down staircases, and across bridges over ornamental canals and ponds. All the party members except KORRA are looking more weary by the moment. Finally they exit out into a palace courtyard at the edge of the walled grounds that could probably house a small town comfortably. The elegant artificial ponds and manicured trees are watched over by a tall central pagoda that is apparently still under construction. 

A woman in elaborate green and gold robes and an ornate headboard stands at the marble railing looking out at the workmen moving around the construction project. Several other ministers stand at her side. Off to the side, in the shadows under the eaves more of the dark robed Dai Li wait in perfect stillness.

EARTH QUEEN  
No, no no! The new pagoda must have clear lines of sight to the entrances. Those plants ruin the view you incompetent fool! And if this is not completed in time you will be lucky to remain living in this city!  
(turns)  
Avatar Korra.

KORRA  
(deadpan)  
Hi.

EARTH QUEEN  
(narrows her eyes)  
It is customary to bow before the queen.

KORRA  
And I know I've read somewhere that its customary to bow before the Avatar so how about we just stay on our feet.

The surrounding ministers wince and gasp. However, the EARTH QUEEN does not react except for a slight stiffening of her expression.

EARTH QUEEN  
As a wise man once said, everything changes. I suppose we might both accept that.  
(turning to fully face Korra)  
I know why you are here. As if happens, you are in luck. An air bender has appeared within Ba Sing Se. Bring her forward.

One of the dark-robed Dai Li smoothly steps forth from behind a nearby column where he had been completely hidden. BOLIN jumps with shock at his sudden appearance, and he is not the only one in the Avatar's party who is freaked out. The Dai Li agent brings forth with him a woman in her late fifties who looks fairly terrified by all her surroundings. At catching a glimpse of the EARTH QUEEN the woman instantly drops down into genuflection, pressing her forehead against the ground.

Quickly ASAMI moves over to help the woman up. The woman gets to her feet but backs up while still refusing to raise her chin away from her chest.

KORRA  
(furrows her brow)  
Only one? I've seen this city. Millions of people live here, there must be more than just one air bender out there.

EARTH QUEEN  
This is my city. When something remarkable happens, I hear of it. Just as I heard that you were defeated in Zaofu.

KORRA  
(defensive)  
I was drugged...   
(suspicious)  
How did you know that?

EARTH QUEEN  
It is my duty to know everything that happens with all the lands of the Earth kingdom.   
(pauses meaningfully for a breath)  
Those who took you down were the same who attacked old Yudao, what you now call Republic City, were they not?

KORRA  
(holding onto her anger)  
Yes. They call themselves the Red Lotus and they may be planning more violence in your country too. If you want, I can help with-

EARTH QUEEN  
That will not be needed. The Earth Kingdom is well prepared for all the threats against it.  
(she gestures to one of her ministers)  
Your concern is noted, Avatar. Now, our time is done. Once the official portrait photo has been taken you may retire to the provided accommodations and return to your airship tomorrow. I am sure Tenzin and the United Republic will be very interested in what you have learned here.

A photographer appears out of nowhere and a flashbulb goes off, leaving KORRA rubbing her eyes.

KORRA  
(thrown off balance)  
Woah, hey! Not so fast. I cam half way across the world and I'm not leaving here until I find the rest of the air-benders. There's probably tons around this area and they're all just hiding from you!

EARTH QUEEN  
(glares at Korra)  
This is Ba Sing Se, my city. Even the Avatar is subject to our law. If you insist on flouting my authority you will be taught that lesson.

ASAMI  
(angry and offended on Korra's behalf)  
And what will happen when all the other nations hear about you disrespecting the protecter of the world's balance?

EARTH QUEEN  
(raises an eyebrow as if just noticing Asami materialize out of air)  
Asami Sato of the United Republic, is it not? I take it you are here on behalf of your disgraced father's company. Hoping to slip in with the Avatar for a royal audience of your own. That was presumptuous.

MAKO  
Hey, she-!

EARTH QUEEN  
But as it happens I can respect ambition. You are in luck, I received report of the remarkable new weapons your company produced for that idiot Amon. The Earth Kingdom is modernizing, and if Republic City's current government is foolish enough to deny the resources at their hand I know my nation can put them to good use.   
(waves to her side)  
Speak to my Minister of War. Mecha-tanks, torpedoes, airships, I want it all. I am sure you will reach a desirable arrangement.

ASAMI is visibly disturbed by exactly how easy this deal that will save her company has been. The EARTH QUEEN waves a handing to the Dai Li agent. He nods his head in response to this wordless command and then makes a small sharp gesture with his hands. The stones below his feet open up and in a flash he drops down out of sight, vanishing entirely as the floor seals behind him.

KORRA  
I also want to talk to you about your army movements. I saw from Zaofu-

EARTH QUEEN  
(Locks eyes with Korra)  
My nation was terrorized by the Fire Nation for a hundred years. To this day wide swaths of our territory are still under the sway of banditry. Those towns spared that have become almost servants of a 'United Republic' that Avatar Aang carved out of my lands, and half of my tax revenue is in delinquency. You're concerned about the maneuvers of my armies? Go give Councilor Tenzin his air bender, Avatar, and let my Kingdom fend for its own balance, just like your predecessor did.

She turns away in a signal for KORRA to exit.

KORRA  
I'm not going to let this go! And you can't make me.

EARTH QUEEN  
Maybe not. My kingdom has been weakened for the past three generations, but everything changes. Think on that, Avatar.

The ministers cluster around KORRA and her friends to usher them out the door. KORRA tries to turn back to glare at the EARTH QUEEN but the ruler is just staring out at the under-construction pagoda.

INT. ROYAL PALACE

The group walks down a long hall in low, private conversation.

MAKO  
She was really quick to buy a lot of weapons from you, Asami.

ASAMI  
(uneasy)  
Yes. The company desperately needs it but...  
(Shakes her head and turns to Korra)  
Korra, for the past week I've been comparing population sizes and the number of air-benders we've seen so far and only one appearing in all of Ba Sing Se doesn't just seem unlikely, it looks impossible.

MAKO  
(nodding)  
As soon as Korra questioned the numbers, the Queen baited her as a distraction.

BOLIN  
(to Korra)  
Maybe they're all just hiding? Like you said?

KORRA  
Maybe. But the Earth Queen's lying about something, so we're going to get our own answers. And we need to hurry. Zaheer's still coming after us.  
(Expression darkens)  
I hope it's just us. We need to find those air bender quickly.

 

EXT. NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE

The Air Temple is a nest of towers and Tibetan style buildings perched on top of peak in a dense range of taller snow-capped mountains. The Zaofu airship is slowly lifting back off and turning to leave. High above, JINORA rides her flying bison as they swoop down to where TENZIN's family and the new air-benders are forming up on a balcony platform. Two uniformed White Lotus members watch. JINORA dismounts and joins the induction group.

TENZIN  
Welcome, to the Northern Air Temple! Your new gift of air bending means that you are a part of this heritage that stretches back to the dawn of history. I am honored and humbled to share with you the teachings and stories of this culture now reborn.

The air bender inductees look on with trepidation mixing with excitement. BUMI is standing off to the side with his small luggage bag and comically large and overstuffed backpack.

TENZIN  
Right. Today we will just start with a few simple lessons.

These lessons prove to be anything but simple. They test standing up to punishing wind, tracing elaborate sand mandalas, and endless history lectures from TENZIN to the point that the students fall asleep and fall off the tall anchorite posts they were forced to sit on. MEELO and IKI get board quickly and wander off. JINORA remains beside her father.

PEMMA  
(approaches Tenzin)  
Don't you think you might be pushing the indoctrination a little hard? I mean, I ran away to join the air acolyte students back in the day and even I think this is...excessive.

TENZIN  
There's just so much to do and, and... and does my son have a crossbow?!

Off to the side MEELO has propped up a crossbow almost larger than he is on to a low wall. He pulls the trigger and the bolt thuds into a wall just to the side of a mark he was aiming for.

MEELO  
Aw, I missed.

BUMI  
(cheerful)  
It's ok, little buddy! That thing pulls to the left!  
(shakes his head to Tenzin expressing that it doesn't)

TENZIN rushes over to grab the crossbow and shove it into BUMI's arms.

TENZIN  
Really, if you're not going to help me, you could at least not make things worse.

BUMI  
(offended and a little angry)  
Yeah, sure. That goes perfectly with the fact that you never actually asked me for my help.

TENZIN  
Don't be petty. I'm here protecting dad's air bender legacy!

BUMI  
(shrugs with feigned casualness)  
And I'm not an air bender. Fine. I'll leave you to your nation then.

BUMI exits. PEMMA gives her husband a very sharp look.

TENZIN  
Fine! Kids just... run them through some of the basic stances.

He exits and his children look at each other hesitantly as the new air-benders watch in blinking confusion. Then TENZIN's young son MEELO stomps forward with as much dignity and power as a small child can muster.

MEELO  
All right, maggots! Welcome to the Air Nation! Look to your left. Look to your right! One of you will not make it out of here alive!

 

INT. BA SING SE ROYAL PALACE, KORRA'S APARTMENTS

LIN is sitting at a table reading a newspaper. A large picture of Korra and the Earth Queen is on the front page. It is rather unflattering for Korra. There is a knock at the door which then quickly opens.

MINISTER  
Good morning, Avatar. I am here to accompany you on your guided tour of our wonderful and ancient city of...  
(sees only Lin)  
Um, where is the Avatar?

LIN  
(shrugs and continues to read the newspaper)  
Out.

MINISTER  
Out?! Wait, where are the rest of your party?

LIN  
Out.  
(With distaste)  
Teenagers.

The MINISTER turns around and flees, just barely concealing panic. LIN lets a small smile slip out at his retreating back.

EXT. BA SING SE

At that moment KORRA and her friends are riding through the luxurious Inner ring in a gilt-walled train car propelled along its track by earth-benders standing in back. They arrive at the gate leading through the high circular wall to the Middle Ring. The soldiers stationed there move to block this strange party but are thrown off guard when BOLIN presents the newspaper with the photo of KORRA and the queen to serve as their passport. KORRA and her friends manage to bully their way past these soldiers and get through the gate.

Moments later a second train-car now full of palace soldiers comes piling up and rush up to the gate, only to be pointed through the wall to where KORRA and the rest had vanished. The soldiers rush through the gate only to be confronted by city streets and no sign of where KORRA had gone.

KORRA and her friends search for rumors of what happened to the expected air-benders.

MIDDLE RING MAN  
Oh yes, I heard Qian Hong down the street got air-bending a few months ago.

BOLIN  
Great! Where is he?

MIDDLE RING MAN  
Hmm, you know, I haven't seen him in weeks. To tell the truth, some people around here were a bit embarrassed. I mean, 'air' bending? It seems a little...foreign.

The group approaches the next ring wall and passes through the gate to the next zone of the city. This Lower Ring is much more crowded and worn than the previous zone. As KORRA and her friends strike out here they are now being followed by menacing figures in dark green robes in the shadows and around corners. The Queen's Dai Li have tracked them down.

 

EXT. BA SING SE, LOWER RING, VARIOUS LOCATIONS

LOWER RING WOMAN  
(in the middle of a longer story)  
All the air benders snatched right off the street! People disappear in the night all the time here. It's the Queen's secret police, the Dai Li, I tell you. 

ASAMI  
That's terrible!

LOWER RING WOMAN  
Yeah, and they're also the ones who concoct all the diseases poor people get down here, control the sky with their weather machine, and I think they ratted out to my boss that I was getting drunk at work!

ASAMI  
That's...what?

MAKO just hangs his head in weary recognition of this style of storyteller. He grabs the confused ASAMI and genuinely enthralled BOLIN as they walk away. High above them, hidden in the tangle of tiled roofs, Dai Li agents keep a careful watch.

Further in the crowded streets of Ba Sing Se, the group has split up to cover more ground. BOLIN and MAKO are together as are KORRA and ASAMI. The view switches between these two separate but parallel investigations.

MAKO  
(to woman)  
And that's the last time you saw her?

KORRA  
(to man)  
Are you sure you don't know where he went?

As MAKO and BOLIN walk away dejected, the woman they were speaking to shakes her head and turns away to walk down a narrow path between two buildings. Suddenly two stone walls slide up out of the ground at each end and seal off this space as if it had been built this way. Two Dai Li agents drop down on each side of her and raise their hands where they wear jointed stone gloves.

Elsewhere KORRA and ASAMI sigh as they turn away from their own interview subject. As soon as they turn a corner, stone gloves shoot out of the shadows to clamp down on the man's mouth and arms. He struggles for a breif moment before being pulled back into an alley where Dai Li agents are waiting. There is the sound of moving stone and then a view of the alley shows it undisturbed and they are all gone.

In a market square.

LOWER RING MAN  
(dismissive)  
You're not the Avatar. 

KORRA  
Uh, yeah I am.

LOWER RING MAN  
Nah, the Avatar's way more buff.

KORRA stammers in indignation and fights her instinct to start flexing while ASAMI tries to keep from bursting out in laughter.

Several streets away MAKO and BOLIN walk along.

BOLIN  
Man, no one knows of one air bender who still lives around here.

MAKO  
The Dai Li. I've heard that same story too often for it to be just conspiracy talk. The Earth Queen must be capturing air benders.

BOLIN  
(less certain)  
Er, ok, but how would we prove that? And why would she want to? It's not like she's got a shortage of benders in this huge city.

They walk by a brick wall.

MAKO  
Let's go meet back up with Korra and Asami. I've got an idea that-

The brick wall beside them suddenly swings out and strong arms reach out to grab them, dragging both brothers back inside. The wall closes up behind them with earth-bending.

 

INT. DARK DISUSED ROOM

MAKO  
(coughing to clear his throat)  
Hah. I knew the Earth Queen would have a problem with us asking questions.

MING HUA  
(in the dark)  
Oh, that is not the problem you should be worrying about.

A lightbulb flicks on and MAKO and BOLIN realize they have been captured by the Red Lotus.

 

EXT. AIR TEMPLE

The new air-benders are practicing in an open air space overlooking both the lower towers of the temple and the cliffs below. Of the ten or so trainees, OPAL and KAI are the only ones displaying any competence. All repeatedly stumble, fall or get knocked over by their comrades bursts of wind. JINORA dances around them with expert moves, avoiding any interference and providing a kind word at the right time even if that means briefly levitating halfway up a wall to get close.

KAI and OPAL collapse at the end of the exercise in front of TENZIN.

KAI  
(to Jinora, winded)  
You're too good at this.

JINORA  
(with a smile)  
I've had lessons since I was six. Don't worry, give it a few years and you'll catch up.

TENZIN  
(proud)  
That's right. Jinora only got to this point through tireless effort and attention to both the spiritual and physical aspects of air-bending. Why, it took me until I was seventeen to master all the techniques she has learned by twelve.

JINORA  
Master? Does that mean you'll finally let me get my tattoos?

TENZIN  
(still smiling warmly)  
Not a chance.

JINORA frowns at him in well-practiced irritation.

 

INT. AIR TEMPLE

BUMI looks out a window down at the air-bender training ground. Then he sighs and turns around. He walks though dusty halls with his hands in his pockets. Then he enters into an immense hall filled with statues of men and women in every type of dress. The statues spiral out from the middle of the floor up spiral ramps that carry on up the sides of the tall tower-room. There hundreds of them.

He walks forward and approaches the central statue, that of a bald man with an arrow tattoo across his head. It is the only one free of dust and signs of age.

BUMI  
Hi, dad.

He briefly turns away, uncomfortable with this exercise.

BUMI  
Well, I'm pretty sure you can't hear this. All these statues of past Avatars aren't really you. I mean, you're currently off being Korra, right? Reincarnation's weird to think about.  
(laughs and then stops)  
I'm sorry I wasn't an air bender like you hoped. But hey, look around, things worked out all right, didn't they? Look, I don't blame you for spending extra time with Tenzin, you were Avatar and on top of all that you had to train the only other air bender in the world! I get it. I just wish, I don't know, I'd found some way to be my own part of that legacy. Instead of, er, going off and joining the military. Ha! Some pacifist air monk I made!  
(turns around)  
Yeah, that's probably for the best. Things are going to be fine the way they are.

 

INT. BACK OF TRUCK

BOLIN and MAKO are bound hand and foot by metal cuffs, sitting in the windowless back of a truck. GAHZAN and MING HUA watch over them while ZAHEER and P'LI are up front driving. The mood is dark and tense as the truck slowly rumbles along

MAKO  
(determined)  
Once again, where are you taking us?

P'LI  
(calm and ominous)  
You'll find out soon enough. And when you do you'll-

The truck breaks sharply to avoid hitting the car in front of them.

P'LI  
(frustrated and venting)  
Oh, come on! Ba Sing Se traffic is somehow even worse these days! Move, people!  
(honks)  
I hate this city.

GHAZAN  
(chuckling)  
Ha! You last thirteen years chained in an ice prison and a traffic jam breaks you in an hour. Never change, P'li.

BOLIN  
Wow, thirteen years. I can't even imagine. What did you do for all that time?

MING HUA  
(shrugs)  
Be bored mostly. I used to watch the guards and make up stories about them in my head. Who had a family back home, who had really wanted to be a baker, who was dating who and what they would do when their other one found out about it.

BOLIN  
Hey, that sounds fun. Let me try!  
(inspects Ghazan, then points)  
Hmm. You were raised by your older sister, you grew your first mustache when you were ten, and I'm sensing, just sensing, an unspoken sexual tension between you two.

MING HUA frowns and looks away but GHAZAN just grins.

GHAZAN  
Two out of three. Not bad.

MAKO  
Bolin! Stop making friends with the bad guys!

Suddenly, it gets much darker in the truck.

BOLIN  
Woah, hey, what's happening now?

MING HUA  
(wicked smile)  
I guess we could say we're making friends with the bad guys too.

From outside it can be seen that the truck has peeled off the road to enter into a tunnel in the side of a massive wall. The tunnel goes on straight, deep into the dark. Earth Kingdom soldiers step forward and smoothly raise up a wall behind the truck.

The truck travels through a long tunnel underground. Then it stops and MAKO and BOLIN are thrown out of the back into a large artificial cavern lit by glowing crystals. Dai Li agents are everywhere, but what really stands out is that MAKO and BOLIN are not the first captives here. people are locked in metal cells and in the center of the open space Dai Li are overseeing a large group of people in prisoners clothes practicing air bender techniques. In the back, one of the air benders is being beaten by guards for some transgression.

DAI LI AGENT  
(to air bender conscripts)  
For the glory of the Earth Queen! Air strike, now! 

The outer edges of the air-bendings push past MAKO and BOLIN, rustling their hair as they look down in horror.

 

INT. BA SING SE PALACE, KORRA'S APARTMENTS

LIN  
It was an idiotic risk for you to head out unprotected like that. See what it's got you?

ASAMI  
(worried)  
Mako and Bolin still aren't back yet?

KORRA  
Damn it, I knew I should have kept looking out there. Something's happened to them.

LIN  
This city is almost larger than all of the United Republic. There's half a hundred neighborhoods that could swallow Republic City whole without a sign. You searching the streets would do nothing. Besides I doubt they're lost.

AOTO  
(nods)  
The Earth Queen.

ASAMI  
You think she-?

She is cut off by a knock at the door. Everyone jerks to attention as the door swings open to reveal the MINISTER.

MINISTER  
(To Korra with relief)  
I finally find you.

KORRA  
Really. What does her insufferable royal majesty want now?

MINISTER  
(shakes his head)  
No that's not... You have a mistaken perception of me. I do not serve the queen blindly. The world has other needs, and morality gives greater duties. I want to help you, Avatar.   
(takes a breath)  
I know where your friends are being held captive. They are imprissoned up with the Air Bender Legion.

AOTO  
(horrified)  
Legion?

MINISTER  
They're being trained as the Queen's captive army. The treatment they've suffered is-

KORRA  
(narrows her eyes with fury and determination)  
Show me.

LIN  
(cautioning)  
Korra.

KORRA  
Now.

INT. BA SING SE PALACE

KORRA and her allies march forward through the halls, joined by AOTO and his two other Lotus guards. A small troop of Earth Kingdom soldiers suddenly jerk to attention as they see this party striding through restricted areas.

PALACE GUARD  
Halt! You don't have permission to be in this part of the palace. I have to ask you to turn around and...  
(sees Minister and stops in confusion)  
Minister? What are you doing with...

KORRA keeps walking towards him. The other guards begin to nervously put their hands on their weapons.

PALACE GUARD  
Avatar, I am going to have to ask you to stop and return to your-

Just before she gets to him, KORRA suddenly spins around with her palms raised in an air bending technique. All the guards are shoved to the side against an intensely ornamented wall by a huge blast of wind that knocks them off their feet. Then in a flash KORRA is there in front of them. She reaches out to thrust her hands at the thick sheets of gold and iron that form the decorations and then wraps them out and around the guards as if they are made of cloth. Then she steps back and continues walking as the guards struggle against their metal bonds.

MINISTER  
That was unfortunate. We'll have to move quickly now.

ASAMI  
Oh dear. This is going to be an international incident, isn't it.

LIN  
She's the Avatar. That's basically her job description.   
(glances at Aoto)  
And if there's one thing she knows it's a straight up fight. Korra versus all the Earth Queen's men? What would you call that?

ASAMI  
(Joining in with a smile as she looks at KORRA walking out in front)  
About even odds.

INT. UNDERGROUND CELL

This section of the underground Dai Li base is all metal. MAKO and BOLIN are in the same cell. A JAILOR walks away after having locked the door.

JAILOR  
(grumbling to self)  
Bringing prisoners in the wrong way. No one ever follows regulation. You'd think with the Air Legion stationed here they'd know not to...  
(trails off into unintelligable)

BOLIN squeezes his face against the bars.

BOLIN  
(to Mako)  
That was them! That was all the missing air benders! What were those Earth Kingdom guys doing with them?

MAKO  
Making an army. The question is, though, why did they let us see it? The Earth Kingdom has secret prisons everywhere and yet Zaheer's Red Lotus got us brought here, surprising all those guards. Why, if they're only hiding us from Korra? Something's up.

 

EXT. ROYAL GARDENS - NIGHT -

KORRA runs through through one final door and stands on the same elegant patio where she recently met the EARTH QUEEN. She looks out across the night-time garden at the under-construction pagoda as the MINISTER points at it.

KORRA  
(furious)  
That woman. She had me out here just so she wave them in front of my face without me seeing.

MINISTER  
There is a secret underground facility beneath all this. The pagoda was intended to disguise the burst of new construction ordered when the Queen learned of the appearance of the air-benders.

KORRA  
Thank you. I'm going to get them all out. I'm going to set them free.

MINISTER  
(nods)  
I have to get back. Your airship has already been given full clearance to take off so rescue your people and go. I'll try and buy you as much time as possible and limit the military's response but I can only do so much.

MINISTER exits.

AOTO  
Korra, think carefully about what you're doing. This is effectively an act of war.

KORRA  
I know. The Earth Queen could move her prisoners at any time and chances are we'd never find them again. She seized Mako and Bolin to hold over my head. They'd be hostages, making sure I can never interfere with her plans for fear of what she'll do to them. That's why we have to do this now.

LIN  
Well, you've put your mind to it at least. Right, now there's a specialized earth-bending technique for finding this kind of secret entrances through vibrations in the ground. I...can't manage it anymore, but maybe your Avatar deal will give you some beginner's luck with-

KORRA  
Thanks Lin, but we don't have the time for secret doors. So we're going to do this my way.

KORRA sinks down into a wide stance, her hands curled into fists in front of her hips, and faces the expanse of garden and the pagoda against the wall. Her muscles tense as she gathers her strength. Then she thrusts her arms down before wrenching them up again. The ground splits before her, a straight fissure racing forward across the entire garden. Then the land on each side begins to tilt back in two massive crumbling slabs. This exposes fitted stonework beneath. KORRA is ripping the roof off the secret prison. 

INT. JAIL CELL

A distant rumbling shakes the prison cell. MAKO and BOLIN both look up at the blank celling above them, MAKO stopping his fruitless effort to cut through the bars with his fire.

BOLIN  
(worried)  
What was that?

MAKO  
Something dangerous, and we're trapped in here. If you wanted to figure out metal-bending right now that would be real useful.

BOLIN  
I've told you a million times. I've tried, but I don't have the gift for-

The rumbling happens again and BOLIN winces with anxiety. He looks at the metal bars.

BOLIN  
But then again, what do I know?

Puts his hands against the bars and begins to strain in an effort to effect them.

EXT. ROYAL GARDENS

Most of the garden no longer exists, ripped aside, leaving a pit down into exposed underground rooms and hallways. KORRA is breathing slightly heavily as ASAMI looks on with a mixture of pride and astonishment. LIN even looks slightly impressed, though AOTO is still inscrutable.

KORRA  
There's our way in. I don't hear any alarms yet, but someone must have noticed.

ASAMI  
(steps forward to the edge of the hole)  
Right. If we can find Mako and Bolin they might-

Out of the night behind her, two stone gloves shoot out with the speed of bullets. They grab onto ASAMI and pull her backwards with a scream. KORRA bursts after her, blasts of fire appearing under the heels of her feet. She manages to catch ASAMI and smashes the stone gloves, setting her free. Then they both look up at the palace. Both the ground level patio and the tile roof above now hold dark-robed Dai Li agents standing as still as statues, looking down at KORRA.

KORRA  
Beifong, Aoto, take your guys down there and rescue everyone. I'll hold them off.

AOTO  
Avatar, it's our duty to protect-!

KORRA  
Now! With me at least there's less chance of them making any fatal 'accidents'. Even the Dai Li can't cover up the death of the Avatar.

ASAMI  
Korra, I-

LIN  
(grabs Asami)  
Right. You heard the woman. 

They exit down the pit.

KORRA  
(Continues to eye the Dai Li)  
Ok. Let's do this.

Dai Li agents leap forward as KORRA punches out with fire.

INT. Jail Cell

The sounds of rumbles and smashes filter through the underground prison. BOLIN stands with his hands pressed against the bars, his muscles straining as he tries different holds and postures.

BOLIN  
(low and to himself)  
Come on. This is the moment. You can do this. You mess up a lot but right now is your time to come through. Come on on one, two, grrrah!

He give one last mighty effort, but the bars are unmoving and unchanging. He sags back and looks at them dejected.

BOLIN  
Yeah, no. This isn't working.

As he half turns around back to MAKO, BOLIN gives the door one last frustrated bang with his fist. The lock clicks open.

MAKO  
(surprised and impressed)  
Woah. That's how you do it?

BOLIN  
(even more confused as he looks at his hand and the door)  
Uh, maybe? But I don't think that was me.

The door swings open to reveal LIN standing in the entrance with ASAMI behind her. 

LIN  
Get a move on, boys. If those guards get back in the main controls then these cells are all going to lock back up.

MAKO  
(grateful and surprised)  
Asami!

The brothers exit the cell and start running behind LIN.

MAKO  
(to LIN with a slight smile)  
I guess that's two to one on jail-breaks for you, chief. Eh, I'll catch up.

LIN  
(ignoring that comment)  
Those White Lotus guys are getting the air benders free, but they need help. The Queen's men mean business.

They burst out into the main cavern where the air bender training had been conducted. The three White Lotus are fighting well but are only not being defeated because the newly freed air benders are putting up quite a distraction, buffeting the area with sharp gusts. BOLIN and MAKO quickly join in the fighting, as does LIN but though she earth bends a few small rock projectiles she mostly sticks to hand to hand. ASAMI focuses on freeing the last of the air benders but her electric gauntlet and quick takedown moves are a surprise for anyone who thinks she's an easy target. They can not win against the Dai Li but they might escape.

ASAMI  
We need to get above ground!

MAKO  
Where's Korra?

Another rumble shakes everything around them.

LIN  
(pointing up as her answer)  
What do you think that is?

 

EXT. PALACE GARDEN - NIGHT -

Above ground, the sounds of thuds and crashes echo throughout the ravaged garden lit by the moon and flashes of fire. One Dai Li agent is slumped against a pillar, held in place by a frozen wave of ice. Another appears, flung through the air to go tumbling across the ground ending with impacting a wall as his robes smoke slightly. Near the smashed scaffolding of the pagoda, KORRA stands in the middle of a dry pond, much of its former water gathered up into an undulating ring levitating around her as a living shield. Dai Li stand in fighting postures on every side of her. 

The Dai Li move fast, launching themselves up and to the side by sudden projections of earth. They shoot out small rock projectiles from within the voluminous sleeves of their robes. KORRA tries to block them and attack back with any of the elements, but the strikes are coming from every direction and despite her talent hits slip through. Each impact makes KORRA grunt or stagger, though she still responds with incredible force. But she is losing her form. Eventually she falls to her knee as a bunch of hits land against her back. She gathers up the water into an ice dome above her as she pants. More strikes smash agains the ice, then one shot drills through to hit KORRA's side.

She cries out in pain, closing her eyes. For a brief moment there is only the sound of her breathing out. Then she opens her eyes and they are blazing with white blue light.

Out on the banks of the dry pond, the Dai Li agents take a step forward looking down at the small ice dome. Then they notice the ground beginning to tremble as the breeze picks up. The ice dome explodes, replaced by a high pillar of earth and stone lancing up into the sky. KORRA stands on top against the stars. Then she turns her head and the light from her eyes shines out.

 

INT. PALACE TOWER

In the distance below, the garden's stone pagoda crumbles as it is slammed back to the palace's outer wall with one push. An invisible wave of air whips across the roofs of the palace complex, ripping up all the tiles it passes. Huge plumes of fire splash against walls and hundreds of yards up into the air, as dust clouds rise. The EARTH QUEEN watches this from the balcony with fear and hate as her knuckles grip onto the railing.

The MINISTER pants as he runs up the stairs to finally reach her. 

EARTH QUEEN  
(to Minister)  
Forget the timetable. I need everything at our disposal. Now.

 

INT. THRONE ROOM

The EARTH QUEEN and her MINISTER quickly sweep through the halls on the way to their destination. The EARTH QUEEN rants as she walks.

EARTH QUEEN  
What good does it do to have hostages against the Avatar if she attacks us before I get the chance to tell her? How did she find the Air Legion's base? Is that one of her Avatar powers? Past incarnations have performed remarkable feats before.

MINISTER  
Your Highness, I do not know.

EARTH QUEEN  
It doesn't matter. She's made her move. Now it is time for mine.  
(gestures down the grand hall)  
Bring them in.

She sits down on the throne in front of the massive jade screen and gold statue behind her. Dai Li agents stand on each side, their heads tilted down so no faces are visible underneath their wide round hats. Back at the end of the hall, the massive gold-bound doors swing open. ZAHEER and the other three Red Lotus members walk in.

The Red Lotus advances to before the throne, but they are not visibly cowed in any way by this display. 

EARTH QUEEN  
(to Zaheer)  
Your gift of those two prisoners was appreciated. However, it seems that the Avatar is too foolish to be restrained even with the lives of her friends on the line. She has committed an act of war against the Earth Kingdom. Therefor I have reconsidered your offer to be the instrument of my justice against her.

ZAHEER  
The Avatar can not see how her actions harm the world. It is regrettable, but she cannot be allowed to run free.

EARTH QUEEN  
There are only four of you? I will confess, that makes your 'auditions' more impressive. I have seen the reports of your attacks in Republic City and Zaofu.   
(narrows her eyes slightly as a venomous smile hints on her lips)  
Such a...diverse team. One might wonder at your full motives.

ZAHEER  
I was born in the Earth Kingdom.  
(gestures to Gahzan)  
As was my comrade. I know all the stories of the way things used to be. Tales of the war, what come before, and what is happening today. We have the gifts to do something about it.

EARTH QUEEN  
(takes in P'li standing near Zaheer and Ming Hua standing near Gahzan)  
The glory of days past, that I understand. The other nations speak of our slow slide from power with infuriating poetry. As if it was inevitable; a nation of stone walls in the age of airships. But if we can decline, then so may we rise. After all, change is the only true constant.  
(To Minister)  
Who was it you told me said that?

MINISTER  
Guru Laghima, your highness. An air bender.

EARTH QUEEN  
Appropriate. From the moment my agents sent word of the first new air bender's appearance, I could see what the United Republic would try to do. Councilor Tenzin, their highest politician is dispatched, rounding them all up to serve his artificial mockery of a country. They would claim the skies for themselves and if they succeeded, in ten years what military could oppose them? Our airships would be at their mercy of their fighters, and their airships would then dominate our ground forces unopposed. But I was too quick. I saw the advantage and I seized it. I will rebuild our glory, and reclaim our lost lands, all the way to Republic City.  
(shakes her head)  
But I'm getting ahead of myself. Right now the problem is the Avatar. I grant you the right to move against her. Go now, assist my forces in capturing her and remove her from my city. Succeed and you will be rewarded beyond your dreams.

ZAHEER  
No.

EARTH QUEEN  
What? I will not bandy words with bounty hunters. I have issued you an order.

ZAHEER  
We do not recognize your orders, or your authority. The Avatar will have her own meeting with destiny.

EARTH QUEEN  
(disgusted and frustrated at having wasted her time)  
Fools. My power exists regardless of your consent. If you will not fight the Avatar then you will join her in punishment.  
(To Dai Li agents)  
Take them into custody.

The Dai Li agents strike as fast and deadly as lightning but the Red Lotus defeat them with explosions, water, lava, and wind. The fight is over in seconds and the Red Lotus are still standing. On the stage the EARTH QUEEN stand beside her MINISTER, wide-eyed.

ZAHEER  
(to Earth Queen)  
Your power is an illusion; a lie your ancestors forced on the oppressed populace.

EARTH QUEEN  
(steps back)  
You're insane. Guards! Get in here!

No answer comes.

ZAHEER  
(nods)  
There was a time I feared I might be. Locked up for all those years I even began to doubt the mission. But when I woke up with air bending I knew it was a sign; that I would be the one to destroy the old world and plant seeds for the new one to flourish.

MINISTER  
(bows his head to Zaheer as he quotes)  
For new growth cannot occur without first the destruction of the old.

The MINISTER calmly walks to the exit and leaves through the doors. The EARTH QUEEN goggles at this betrayal but then she recovers as she can.

EARTH QUEEN  
(gathers all her pride, strength, and venom)  
You think I am your hostage? There are two thousand troops in this palace! You will get nothing but pain and defeat! I have prisons deeper within the earth than you can imagine. You'll all die without ever seeing the sun again.

ZAHEER  
(Jumps up on stage as he begins to bend air around him)  
You think freedom is something that you can give or take on a whim. 

Wind begins to swirl in a ball around the head of the struggling EARTH QUEEN. Then she begins to silently gag as the air is sucked out of her lungs. Her hands claw at her face, fighting to grasp oxygen with her fingers.

ZAHEER  
To your people, freedom is as essential as...air. And without it there is no life, only darkness.

The EARTH QUEEN collapses, suffocated at the foot of her throne.

 

EXT. PALACE GROUNDS - DAWN -

KORRA stands in the middle of the smashed devastation of her battle, the glow of the Avatar State fading out of her eyes. She stands there for a moment breathing out, then she staggers briefly. ASAMI rushes to her side in a flash, breaking from her chosen cover to provide a steady hand, Together they move quickly for their exit.

KORRA  
Did everyone get out? In that state I'm not always sure what...

ASAMI  
(nods)  
The reinforcements stopped coming towards you a while ago. It's a straight shot from here to the airship and the air-benders are almost there by now. We need to move now while this calm lasts.

MAKO  
(Appears as they rush into another hall where he was keeping watch)  
Something's wrong. There should be more resistance than this.

They run out through another door and look down at the wide parade ground that houses the airship mooring ground. Then an electric speaker somewhere nearby begins to crackle into life and makes them all freeze.

ZAHEER  
(on radio)  
Attention citizens of Ba Sing Se. I have an important announcement. 

Down amid the air benders rushing towards the Avatar's airship, LIN freezes at this sound and looks back. 

LIN  
Zaheer.

ZAHEER  
(on radio)  
Moments ago the Earth Queen was brought down by the hands of revolutionaries, including myself. 

 

INT. RICH HOUSEHOLD

The MIDDLE RING MAN sits by the radio with his wife as they clutch at their clothes in horror.

ZAHEER  
(on radio)  
I'm not going to tell you my name, because my identity is not important. I'm not going to tell you of our organization, because it is not important. 

 

INT. LOWER RING STREET - MORNING -

A crowd has gathered in front of a radio repair shop, listening to the announcement. The LOWER RING WOMAN grins and clutches her hand together in a fist.

ZAHEER  
(on radio)  
This is not a revolution, this is a revocation of all those people who place themselves above the rest of us. We are not here to take over the Earth Kingdom. I think you've had enough of leaders telling you what to do, of exploiting you. 

 

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM PALACE - MORNING -

A loud crash rumbles in the distance from the direction away from the main palace. KORRA races across the parade ground towards the airship. BOLIN sees her coming and winds back to throw the air bender flight staff to her. KORRA catches it without stopping her dash and with a flick of her arm, its silk wings flip out and lock into place. She jumps up as wind swirls around her and carries her up into the sky.

ZAHEER  
(on radio)  
It's time for you to find your own path. No longer will you be oppressed by tyrants. 

KORRA looks down from the sky to see a huge gap in the palace's outer ring wall as a large section has collapsed outwards. The fallen base of the wall is glowing red with a cooling pool of lava.

KORRA  
(to herself)  
No.

 

EXT. INNER RING WALL

GHAZAN stands before the massive, horizon-blocking wall. He sinks down into a powerful low stance. He roars with exertion and the bottom stretch of the wall begins to glow as orange light begins to shine out from the places where the blocks join. The glowing cracks spread as molten rock begins to drip out. Slowly but surely, that thick stretch of wall goes tumbling down. 

ZAHEER  
(on radio)  
From now on, you are free! The walls that chain you will be torn down! I deliver Ba Sing Se into the hands of the people! 

 

EXT. LOWER RING WALL

Uniformed Earth Kingdom soldiers stand around their guard post, listening to the radio with worry and fear as the transmission transfers to music. Then they turn to look outside and see the poor residents of the Lower Ring walking out of every street and ally. In a few seconds the crowd is growing to massive numbers and more are coming. They stand and wait with barely restrained revolution. The fearful soldiers turn around to look up at the fortified heights of this wall that still stands, for now.

 

EXT. PALACE ROOF

ZAHEER and P'LI stand in the highest roof, looking out at the pillars of smoke rising in the distance in the crisp morning light. They kiss as they bask in their triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, it is preposterous for an airship to be in danger of hitting even Ba Sing Se's wall but I very much wanted that scene to happen so I made up a new law. I need a visual that would drive home Ba Sing Se's absurd scale.
> 
> I cut out Mako and Bolin's family. I didn't want to but I could not figure out a way to make them fit into the narrative structure. I miss Scarf-Grandma already.
> 
> Minister probably should have gotten a name, but nothing leapt to mind.
> 
> The Earth Queen has an anticlimactic first line, so much so that I think it works as comedy. Since she spends the rest of the conversation in low key displays of her reach and power I feel that some menace is preserved. 
> 
> The Ba Sing Se search might be rushed, but adding any more scenelets also might seem gratuitous. I argued with myself a lot over that. It also poses the issue of making the Dai Li intimidating at all when strictly speaking there is not any space for them to win against anyone.
> 
> The interludes in the Air Temple serve to attach us more to both the new air nation and the Northern Air Temple before they are respectively threatened and destroyed. It also gives Bumi a chance to spread his character wings, setting up a bit of a payoff in his coming defense of the Temple.
> 
> P'li didn't get much of a chance to show personality in the show, so I made her hate traffic. Why? I don't know.
> 
> Introducing the Minister as another Red Lotus associate helped me solve the plot holes of combining all the Ba Sing Se sections. He is responsible for Mako and Bolin being put in a cell next to the captive air benders, ensuring that Korra would go for the target as well as securing Zaheer and co an audience with the Queen.
> 
> In this "movie" I keep teasing the full Avatar state, never letting the audience really see it in action. That way when in the final sequence the camera doesn't cut away it will be exhilarating.
> 
> I couldn't resist the conversation between Zaheer and The EQ where she interprets his lines quite far from their actual meaning. The intent was for there to be some slight confusion over how much the Red Lotus was working with the EQ, right up until the Minister quotes Laghima. From there it is building tension for the explosion you know is coming. The EQ gives her grand villainous plan speech and then is immediately taken out.
> 
> This night goes by absurdly fast I know. But I wanted a starlit fight and for the sunrise visual to work. I'll just say that the Palace is filled with a bunch of night owls while the rest of the city gets up early.


	6. Chapter 6

EXT. EARTH PALACE - EVENING -

Countless columns of smoke now trail up into the air in the distance. In the parade ground before the palace, people are fleeing both in and out of the compound. KORRA swoops down out of the sky, landing and furling her glider staff near the airship. Her friends and the three White Lotus personnel rush up to meet her.

KORRA  
The city's chaos. I can't find the Red Lotus.

LIN  
Going out by yourself was a stupid risk. You know they're after you.

KORRA  
That lava-bender has been tearing giant holes in the city's walls, but he's always in front of me. Riots are breaking out everywhere. I saw soldiers fighting people, people fighting people, everything.

ASAMI  
(nods)  
We've been trying to get in communication, but everyone's confused. The military's trying to regain control but earth-bending rioters have torn down sections of the rail system. Parts of the city are cut off. 

MAKO  
There's at least three forces all claiming to be the central government here.   
(sticks out his arm to catch a man who is running toward the palace grounds exit with arms full of loot)  
Come on man, could you not loot right in front of the Avatar?

LOOTER  
I work in the palace! Does it look like I'm going to get paid any time soon? I need to provide for my family.

A PALACE SOLDIER runs up near them and points to LOOTER.

PALACE SOLDIER  
Hey you!  
(grabs him by the shoulder to pull away from Mako)  
Come on. I know where all the really expensive stuff is!   
(sees Korra)  
Er...Avatar.  
(salutes vaguely)

MAKO grunts and shoves LOOTER on his way.

There is crash of earth-bending fighting from somewhere else within the huge palace compound. One of the rescued air-benders screams in fright.

KORRA  
We need to get them out of here. They've been through enough danger.

LIN  
Right. If we wait too long then whoever ends up on the throne might remember all the crimes we committed to get their legally conscripted troop of air soldiers out. And telegram came in from Zaofu. Suyin and her forces are flying in to "provide humanitarian relief", so we can at least pull Korra out of the city with a clean conscience. 

KORRA  
No. I'm staying.

MAKO  
What? Korra, Zaheer's killing people here. You need to-

KORRA  
I need to stay where I am. It's the duty of the Avatar to protect the balance of the world. All this happened right under my nose, it's my duty to try and put things right.  
(turns)  
Aoto, you and the other White Lotus take the airship and get the air-benders to Tenzin in the Northern Air Temple.

AOTO  
No, Korra, it's the duty of the White Lotus to protect the Avatar. We serve-

KORRA  
(half commanding, half pleading)  
If you serve me, then please listen. I need you. I need something to be saved.   
(she turns to look at the smoke in the distance)  
Because I'm not sure I can win here.

After a moment, AOTO reluctantly nods.

AOTO  
Avatar Korra, be safe.

BOLIN  
Don't worry, we'll watch her!

KORRA  
(to Aoto)  
Yeah, I'll try.

AOTO and his two White Lotus fellows turn and exit to board the Airship. A few moments later the airship begins to lift up into the sky. KORRA and her friends watch from below. KORRA clenches her fist at her side.

KORRA  
Zaheer is going to pay for this.

INT. AIRSHIP

In the control room, AOTO gives orders to the two others. 

AOTO  
I'll get the heading set. Inuksuk, make sure the air-benders are all safely in their rooms. Sang, do one last patrol of the ship, make sure everything's battened down that should be. With luck we'll be able to turn around at the temple and get back to Ba Sing Se before Korra confronts the Red Lotus.

The other two White Lotus nod and leave on their tasks.

SANG moves down a narrow maintenance corridor, opening doors and checking inside. Then he opens one and jerks back as he comes face to face with all four Red Lotus fighters waiting in the dark. GAHZAN holds a finger to his lips with a smile. Then SANG recovers from his surprise and smiles. He bows to ZAHEER as the rest of the Red Lotus smile in the shadows.

EXT. BA SING SE - DAY -

The city shows signs of rioting and disorder. Shop windows are smashed, crude barricades have been built across streets, and some buildings are smoke-stained. KORRA stands on an earth-bent wall she has raised up in the middle of a large city square between two battling factions of citizens. Both sides are yelling demands, pleas, and accusations at her. She looks exhausted as she holds out her hands begging for peace, yet not able to ensure it. Then she looks up and sees four shining Zaofu branded airships sailing overhead. 

BOLIN  
Zaofu! Oh, thank you, some help.

ASAMI  
(to Korra, less excited)  
Suyin Beifong's here.

KORRA  
And probably wants to take charge.  
(mostly to herself)  
At this point I'd let her.

The airships pass above them, slowly descending in the direction of the middle of the city. 

EXT. AIR TEMPLE

JINORA looks down from a high tower at the Avatar-branded airship rising up from the valley below the temple's mountaintop site. She smiles as it gets closer. She flips out the wings of her glider staff to fly down to a lower level of the temple where TENZIN is waiting with PEMMA and the students.

JINORA  
(lands)  
It's them.

TENZIN  
From the telegram they sent, it sounded like Korra got the air-benders out of Ba Sing Se just in time. The Earth Queen's fall threw everything into chaos.

OPAL  
(eager, then embarrassed)  
Is Bolin on the ship? Er, I mean, who all is with them?

PEMMA  
(shakes her head)  
The message said just Commander Aoto and his two men accompanied them. Poor things. They haven't had much choice in all this have they?

The airship lowers down above the landing space. It hovers about a hundred feet up. Its side door opens and AOTO stands there, looking out at air-benders and the Temple with his hands held behind his back in a military posture.

TENZIN   
(looking at AOTO from the distance)  
Ah, there's Aoto now. A good man, I got to know him on the trip from-

AOTO pitches forward out of the open airship door with his hands still tied behind his back. He plummets down and hits the stone of the landing space fifty feet below with a lethal thud.

OPAL and a few other of the air benders scream. 

PEMMA  
(breathless horror)  
Oh wha-?! What-

TENZIN  
(abruptly intense)  
Get to shelter! Now! Everyone! Pemma, the kids! Jinora, get the students to-!

Aboard the airship, P'LI takes the space of the late AOTO. She breathes in and then exhales to shoot out an explosion ray at the walkway that JINORA had been about to lead the air-benders across.

Then ZAHEER appears behind them, on the roof of one of the temple buildings. He jumps down to the level of TENZIN and the air-benders, gently cushioning his decent on a swirl of air.

ZAHEER  
Air Master Tenzin, it is an honor to finally meet you.

 

INT. AIR TEMPLE

BUMI is lying in bed, asleep. At the sound of the first explosion he jerks awake and is on his feet in one instantaneous movement of trained reflex. He rushes to the window and sees the menacing airship and trails of smoke as the second explosion goes off. His expression grows serious.

He turns to his giant backpack and opens it to reveal a costume much like those the air-benders are all wearing. BUMI looks at it fondly. Then he whips it back, throwing it into the corner as he reveals that the entire rest of his massive bag is stuffed full of weapons; swords, knives, crossbow bolts, and grenades. He grins.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE

The air-benders shrink back, caught between the hostile floating airship and ZAHEER. PEMMA clutches her baby with one arm as she pulls MEELO and IKI close with the other. TENZIN stands tall in the center of the group. GAHZAN and MING HUA approach in the distance from the landing below.

TENZIN  
(to Zaheer)  
What do you want from us? What did you do to the Ba Sing Se air-benders?

ZAHEER  
(genial)  
To answer both; nothing. The Earth Queen's victims are simply tied up aboard the ship. We only needed a ride, and something we knew Korra would come to protect. If everyone cooperates, you all will depart this incident perfectly unharmed.

KAI  
And why'd we believe that? We know who you are. We've heard what you did.

OPAL  
(terrified but defiant)  
We won't help you capture Korra!

ZAHEER  
Unfortunately, you don't have a choice.

TENZIN  
(breathes out)  
Yes, I do.

ZAHEER  
Your declarations-

TENZIN bursts forward, dashing in an instant to stop right in front of ZAHEER, with his palms thrust forward in a pose of strength. ZAHEER is thrown backwards by a powerful blast of wind. He bounces and rolls across the floor until it lifts him and sends him towards a wall. ZAHEER manages to land feet-first on the vertical wall and uses all the air-bending he can muster to try and fight against this blast of air power. He can barely stay in place

Taking this signal, JINORA spins and summons up a dust twister which zips on down the stairs to where MING HUA and GHAZAN are running up to help their ally, temporarily blinding them with grit.

PEMMA  
(to air-benders)  
This way!

The air-benders begin to flee.

Off in the open door of the overlooking airship, P'LI sees this incipient escape and turns her head towards them, breathing in to prepare her explosion ray technique. Then she is very distracted by the crossbow bolt that abruptly punctures the metal cabin wall just to the side of her head.

INT. AIR TEMPLE

BUMI looks up from a window halfway above the crisis zone where he has now set up his crossbow. He examines the weapon.

BUMI  
(mildly surprised)  
Huh, it does pull to the left.

Then he jerks to attention and scrambles down the hallway just as his previous window site explodes.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE

TENZIN's air blast finally weakens and drops as GAHZAN and MING HUA get up to the fight area. The air-benders are disappearing at a run into a building around the corner. ZAHEER falls down from where he had been pressed against the wall and lands on his feet.

ZAHEER  
(to Ming Hua and Gahzan)  
Go! After them! I can handle-

TENZIN goes for another air blast but ZAHEER is ready this time and moves to counter. However, it was a faint and TENZIN swings around to blast ZAHEER from the other direction, sweeping his feet out from under him and carrying the power around to blow MING HUA into GAHZAN. ZAHEER lunges to punch at TENZIN but he dodges and leaps up to a rooftop, ZAHEER giving chase.

GAHZAN and MING HUA exit in pursuit of the air-benders.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE GROUNDS

The group of air-benders is about to exit through an archway when the "crack crack boom" of P'LI's explosion attack flashes out in front of them. They freeze in place as the slowly drifting airship begins to cross behind another tower, temporarily shielding them from P'LI.

PEMMA  
(pointing down to a lower level)  
We need to get down to the flying bison. From there we can go to-

KAI  
(Pointing back behind them)  
Look out!

Blades of ice shoot out of the doorway to building behind them. JINORA manages to snap into action, deflecting the ice attacks with a swirl of wind. GAHZAN and MING HUA emerge from the building. 

MING HUA  
(wolfish grin)  
Don't fight us. Give up now and I won't get to have any fun. Trust me, that's the way you want it.

Some of the air-benders start to run but GAHZAN raises up a stone barrier across their walkway path. He then levitates up a chunk of rock in front of him as he begins to melt it down into a lava disk.

GAHZAN  
(smiling)  
I'd listen to her. 

JINORA  
Opal, Kai, grab my mom. Meelo, Iki, show everyone what you do on a cliff.

MING HUA attacks with one of her water tentacles whipping out, but JINORA shreds its tip with a compact swirling air shield. MEELO and IKI run to the edge of the platform.

IKI  
(jumps)  
Everybody down!

MEELO  
(jumping off)  
Down!

The air-benders leap down the thirty foot drop, cushioning their fall at the bottom.

GAHZAN pulls his fist back to punch down with an attack at the fleeing air-benders but then an explosion goes of nearby. He jerks back and looks up at the airship.

GAHZAN  
Hey, P'li! Watch it! That almost hit...!

A grenade lands on the walkway beside him and bounces to his feet.

GAHZAN  
Oh.

He leaps backwards and brings up a wall of earth just as the grenade explodes. As the dust clears he catches sight of BUMI running through a door, dodging a genuine explosion ray from P'LI's airship that just misses.

GAHZAN  
Ming Hua! We've got someone behind...!

He sees her off in the distance down the mountain side chasing the air benders.

GAHZAN  
(sighs)  
Yeah, ok.

He runs after BUMI.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ROOFTOPS

ZAHEER is fighting TENZIN but discovering that he is outclassed. ZAHEER's style mostly uses his new air-bending powers to enhance his already formidable martial arts style, however TENZIN has trained in this art for his entire life. None of ZAHEER's attacks can land a hit.

The tide turns and now ZAHEER is fleeing from TENZIN.

 

EXT. AIR TEMPLE

JIONRA and the air-benders are running. The mountain temple echoes with explosions. JINORA briefly stops to look up and see the airship begin to drift around to the opposite side of the temple where it will not be able to see them. However, it can be heard to be revving up its engines to quickly get back into a firing line coming from the other side.

JINORA  
(looking at airship)  
That fire bender will shoot all the bison out of the sky before we can get away.

OPAL  
(panting)  
Maybe we can go low or-

JINORA twirls her glider staff and snaps the wings out into place. Then she leaps up in a rush of wind flying of after the airship.

PEMMA  
(screams)  
Jinora, no!

OPAL grabs onto PEMMA and pulls her into running again with IKI as KAI grabs onto MEELO's hand to drag him with the rest of them.

INT. AIR TEMPLE

GAHZAN runs in to the building and dashes around a corner only to be surprised by BUMI standing across the room calmly leaning against the wall. GAHZAN is made hesitant by this display, but he is still confidant.

GAHZAN  
Inside to avoid P'LI's gaze. Well, you're not an idiot. But who are you?

BUMI  
(smiles back while his thumb rests gently on the hilt of his sword)  
I'm air nation, what's it look like? And you're a great earth-bender but you definitely can't use metal. The metal benders can't resist the armor, with their powers strengthening it I can see why but-

GAHZAN  
You're stalling. Trying to cut the odds for the others to escape.

BUMI  
(shrugs)  
Course I am. Why the hell else would I be standing here chatting with the guy who attacked my family? I mean, I'd hoped to draw both of you off but I'll still try to give them some extra advantage.  
(brief pause)  
Well, it's either that or I might have made the fuses a bit too long and needed to waste some time here.

GAHZAN  
...Fuses?

BUMI jumps out the window frame behind him as GAHZAN dashes forward. The floor explodes from underneath him as GAHZAN brings up his arms in a guarding motion.

EXT. BISON ROOST

Lower down the side of the temple, a broad walkway bridges over a small stream that makes its way down the slope in pools and thin waterfalls. 

OPAL  
(points across the bridge to both bison)  
There it is!

As the air benders run towards their destination, the airship emerges around a corner of the temple. P'LI's explosion ray erupts out and blasts near the flying bison. The beasts roar in distress and look back at the air benders running towards them. However, then another blast goes off and the scared animals take flight. 

Up in the open airship door, P'LI stands at attention holding JINORA's crumpled and weakly struggling shape.

The air-benders stagger to a halt and turn to face their pursuer, OPAL and JINORA taking the lead. MING HUA rounds a corner into view, her water tentacles whipping menacingly through the air. She readies to charge but then she is distracted by a sound above her of tumbling and cursing mixed with screaming.

BUMI comes down the steep tile roofs above them, half running and sliding, half falling and bouncing. Whatever acrobatics he had been attempting had gone wrong. He lands down onto the walkway heavily and rolls through the dust. When he stops he looks up at the air benders and grunts.

BUMI  
Ow. Kinda hoped you guys had evaced already.

Up where he had come from the mountain side begins to glow orange as thin trickles of lava melted from temple walls come flowing down. GAHZAN drops down beside MING HUQ, raising up the stones beneath him to catch him as he descends.

BUMI stands up and draws his sword, facing them.

BUMI  
(determined)  
All right, I-

And orange blur flashes in front of him as a flying lava disk zips by and neatly slices through his sword-blade, leaving a melted stump.

MING HUA takes up the attack, throwing out a hail of ice shard projectiles. OPAL and KAI try to push out with wind but when their gust dies BUMI lowers his guarding arms to show that a few of the ice knifes hit him in the shoulder and leg.

MING HUA steps forward, but then ZAHEER lands with a thud down on the ground in front of her. She just has time to took up in surprise as TENZIN drops down and blasts her off the bridge, knocking her heavily against the stream-course of pools and waterfalls. ZAHEER slowly gets up but he has taken a few hits in the course of his fight. TENZIN breathes in and out and stands before his family and students.

OPAL rushes forward to catch hold of BUMI as he staggers.

OPAL  
(looking at the trickles of blood)  
Are you ok?!

BUMI  
(groans in pain while joking)  
Pff, I'm fine. It's like playing with my little sister all over again.

MING HUA slowly rises back into view up beside the bridge, her body suspended into the air by twelve immense snaking tentacles of water that all undulate with deadly purpose. She turns and focuses on the air-benders with a predatory fury in her eyes.

BUMI  
Or maybe not.

Water lashes out, sweeping over the air-benders and then freezing their limbs against pillars and walls. TENZIN spins to fight MING HUA but he hears the "crack, crack" sound of the explosion ray. He thrusts out his hand and shields most of the blast with a rush of air. However, he is pushed back and just barely dodges and blocks the two whips of lava that come his way from GAHZAN. TENZIN fights well but he is surrounded and begins to take hits. Whenever he begins to get an upper hand another of P'LI's attacks throws off his technique.

TENZIN pants, battered and bashed before his captured people.

ZAHEER  
Give up. You've lost.

TENZIN  
Not while I'm still breathing.

The three Red Lotus on the ground lash out at him with their power as he stands in the middle and tries to resist.

 

INT. THRONE ROOM

SUYIN stands with her hands clenched into trembling fists, looking up at the late queen's throne that dominates the room. The jeweled screen behind it has been stripped and hacked apart. Her head of security, Commander KUVIRA stands near a group of Earth Kingdom military figures, beside where KORRA and her friends are. A ZAOFU SOLDIER is reading a message.

ZAOFU SOLDIER  
...then Avatar Korra is to turn herself over to the Red Lotus in exchange for the hostages. The exchange will happen at the Northern Air Temple. Come alone and they will be released safely. The telegram is signed, Zaheer.

MAKO  
(quietly)  
Damn him.

KORRA opens her mouth to speak but SUYIN beats her to the punch. 

SUYIN  
(furious)  
Kuvira, recall our forces and prepare the airships to take off! We're leaving the instant they've got fuel.

KUVIRA  
(surprised)  
Mam? All of them? This city is going up in flames, and we've just barely began to restore any order. If we withdraw now thousands will die here, maybe more. If we could break off a small detachment for the mission to-

SUYIN  
Opal is at the temple! My daughter. Those murderers have her! I'm going to come crashing down on them with everything I've got. Prepare to leave. That is an order!

KUVIRA  
(steels her expression)  
Respectfully, no. 

SUYIN  
What?

KUVIRA  
(making her stand)  
I will not abandon the welfare of millions to save a handful, even if they are people I love and respect. I can't allow it.   
(appeasing)  
But we will send a detachment, our best fighters, in our fastest airship. We'll get your daughter free and save this city. The Avatar remaining here in Ba Sing Se will make up for that reduction in our forces so we will still be able to-

KORRA  
(turns)  
I'm going to Zaheer.

LIN  
(disbelieving)  
What?

ASAMI  
(shocked)  
Korra, no.

MAKO  
That's exactly what he wants!

KORRA  
Republic City, Zaofu, Ba Sing Se. The Red Lotus has been targeting me and everyone else has been paying the price. I will not let Tenzin and the others be another set of victims. I was the one who chose to not be there with them. It's my mistake to fix.

LIN  
Idiot. He'll kill you. Then where'll we be?

KORRA  
(shakes her head)  
I was unconscious in his arms in Zaofu. He could have slit my throat in a second. Whatever he wants me for, it's something else. But I don't care. The air nation must be saved. Zaheer and his people have to be stopped or else every city in the world is going to be thrown the way of Ba Sing Se.

BOLIN  
So you're just going to turn yourself in? By yourself?

KORRA  
What? No! You all and the detachment of Zaofu soldiers are coming with me and are going to break me back out the instant the air-benders are safe! Then I'm going to get thrown into the glowy eye Avatar state and beat the Red Lotus down into the dust.   
(grumbles)  
You better not leave me by myself.

EXT. BA SING SE

One of the Zaofu airships slowly rises into the air. The vast city below is still smoking.

INT. AIRSHIP OBSERVATION DECK

SUYIN stands beside a window, her arms crossed tightly across her chest in worry. LIN slowly approaches behind her. 

LIN  
Don't worry, we'll get your daughter back, together. In the meantime, she'll be fine. I saw enough of Opal to know that she's got a head of her shoulders. Between her and Tenzin they'll be safe.   
(reaches out to touch Suyin's shoulder for awkward reassurance)  
Of course it beats me how any of your kids turned out so smart. They sure didn't get anything from our side.  
(slight wry smile)

SUYIN  
(a single sad snort of laughter breaks through)  
Ha, it's a mystery to me too.

They stand side by side looking at Ba Sing Se drifting away below.

INT. AIRSHIP, KORRA'S CABIN

KORRA sits cross legged in meditation. Her face occasionally twitches with frustration. In front of her the air shimmers in the dim forms of the past Avatars. Their shadowy shapes ripple and shift between the many persons, AANG for an instant, then ROKU or KYOSHI. Their lips move but it is only a murmuring whisper.

Then KORRA breathes out and opens her eyes, the shimmering apparitions vanishing from in front of her. ASAMI speaks up from where she has been sitting quietly in the corner of the room.

ASAMI  
What did they say? The past Avatars.

KORRA  
I could barely make anything out. I've not got the trick for this down yet. But still, it's comforting.

ASAMI  
(with a slight smile)  
Comforting?

KORRA  
Yeah, to know that even if everything goes wrong here there's going to be another one of me to take up the slack. Even if I die, you guys will still have an Avatar.

KORRA jerks at the sharp sound of ASAMI shoving her chair back with the force of suddenly standing.

ASAMI  
(distressed and angry)  
I told you not to joke about that.

KORRA  
(a bit shaken by her reaction and trying to explain)  
I'm not joking. I've just spent so many years terrified of failing as what I am, and then I see the hundreds who went before me. It's...No matter what happens, the next version will take over where I left off. 

ASAMI  
(trying to be supportive but still upset)  
Well, your not going to have to worry about that. The exchange and the rescue are going to go perfectly. The Red Lotus couldn't win against the Zaofu fighters last time and this won't be any different.

KORRA  
Thanks, Asami. Yeah, Zaheer may have tricks but he's not just fighting people and rules. He's fighting the cycle of balance, and that's bigger than him. And me.

ASAMI still looks worried but she hides that as she moves over to sit closer to KORRA.

INT. NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE - HALL OF AVATAR STATUES

The tall tower room filled with the spiral ramp of statues is still and gives the air of abandonment. ZAHEER sits cross legged just inside in the doorway facing the statues.

ZAHEER  
(meditating)  
Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind.   
(breathes)  
Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind.

Steps echo out in the hall behind him.

P'LI   
(soft and gentle)  
We got her on the radio. She's almost here

ZAHEER  
(slowly stands)  
Then it's nearly over.

P'LI  
(puts her hands on his shoulders and looks him in the eyes with love)  
You will succeed. You've saved me so many times. From imprisonment, from slavery to the warlord, from myself. You've saved all of us and now you're going to save the course of the history.

ZAHEER  
(looks up at her)  
I love you.

P'LI  
(Smiles at an old joke of theirs)  
Yes, you do.

EXT. NORTHERN MOUNTAINS

The Zaofu airship makes its way through steep valleys beneath jagged snow capped peaks, chugging through drifting wisps of clouds.

EXT. MOUNTAIN VALLEY

The airship has landed down at an open space in one of the undeveloped valleys. ASAMI, MAKO, and BOLIN stand on the ramp while LIN, SUYIN, the Zaofu forces, and KORRA stand a little ways off settling their armor and weapons.

SUYIN  
(to Korra)  
We'll head off now and start climbing up to this new meeting point Zaheer chose. Korra, time your own arrival at that place to coincide with the airship reaching the temple.

KORRA  
Asami'll radio me when they release the air-benders. If everything goes smoothly, you guys just hide and watch for where Zaheer takes me off to. Don't risk anything by trying to get me out early.

LIN  
Right. Good luck.

The Zaofu strike-force leaves.

KORRA walks forward along the ridge-top they have landed on. As she reaches the rim she can see around a mountain ridge to the Air Temple off in the distance. She stands there holding the glider staff in one hand with the large bulk of a radio-pack slung across her back. Her three friends come up behind her.

MAKO  
Korra, I... You know that I really... Just, be careful.

KORRA  
(smiling sadly back at him)  
You too.  
(She sees Bolin walking towards her)  
Bolin, keep-

BOLIN cuts her off with a huge emotional bear-hug. ASAMI stays back a few steps, her arms crossed tight across her stomach, not trusting herself to speak. 

KORRA steps back and smiles at all three of her friends. She flicks her glider staff to deploy out the wings.

KORRA  
All right, let's do this.

The airship lifts up off the now deserted ridge-top as KORRA's little glider flies off on its own path.

EXT. SHEER MOUNTAIN SIDE

The metal armored Zaofu forces approach the bottom of a cliff up to a mountain peak. They look up and shoot out the metal cables from the spools at their hips, latching on to rock holds and reeling back with their earth-bending power to pull the fighters up. LIN halts at the bottom of the cliff, frowns and then reaches out to grab a handhold and lifts her foot towards a small crack.

SUYIN looks at her with exasperation.

SUYIN  
(flat reproach)  
Lin.

The now grumbling LIN grabs onto her sister and together the metal-bender strike force scales the cliff.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE

The Zaofu airship climbs up to the Northern Air Temple and slowly docks. As MAKO, BOLIN and ASAMI are tying it down, GAHZAN walks out of the entrance to the temple. ASAMI has a radio pack.

MAKO  
(to Gahzan)  
All right, where are they?

GAHZAN  
(with a smile)  
Right this way.

They follow him into the temple.

EXT. LAGHIMA'S PEAK

KORRA's glider makes its way up to the top of this peak but by the end it is clear KORRA is struggling to maintain the flight gusts for so long. She lands slightly roughly and comes to a rest bracing on her knee against the rock. ZAHEER and P'LI are standing across this broad flat top, with the Avatar marked airship tied up behind them. P'LI is holding chains.

KORRA's radio crackles to life, causing her to look off towards the Air Temple across the valley.

ASAMI  
(on radio)  
We're going inside. Only the lava guy is here with us. 

ZAHEER  
(to Korra)  
I did say to come alone.

KORRA  
Hey, I don't know how to fly an airship. Plus, I kind of need someone to tell me that you've actually let the hostages go.

ZAHEER  
(shrugs unconcernedly)  
Fair enough.

The wind blows across the peak as they wait for ASAMI's confirmation.

KORRA  
How could you attack the Air Temple like this? I thought you loved the old air nomads, and then you risk their resurrection?

ZAHEER  
(sighs)  
Once again, you refuse to understand. The return of air-bending was a miracle of the cosmos. And they were scattered, random, free as individuals and separated from any system of identity or politics. Then Tenzin rounds them up to receive indoctrination under his leadership. To create a new government with only a single master at the top leading an entire people to his vision of the past. Laws and temples all over again. I can think of nothing more sickening.

INT. NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE

MAKO, BOLIN and ASAMI walk through the dim halls of the air temple. They are unsettlingly empty and quiet. GAHZAN leads them to a final door and they enter through it to a long hall. TENZIN is in the middle of the floor, bound, blind folded, and gagged, and badly beaten but he is alive. The rest of the air-benders are sitting at the far end of the hall, cross legged with hoods over their heads and arms tied behind their backs. They struggle against their bonds every once and a while.

GAHZAN  
(gesturing from the door)  
There you go. Safe, and by some definitions, sound. 

The three friends rush forward to TENZIN as ASAMI activates her radio. 

ASAMI  
(into radio)  
Korra, they're here.

 

EXT. LAGHIMA'S PEAK

ASAMI  
(on radio)  
Tenzin's in very bad shape but they're all alive.

ZAHEER  
(holds up his hands)  
There you go. I have held up my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn.

P'LI steps forward with the chains. KORRA reluctantly sets down the glider staff and takes off the radio pack. P'LI clinks the manacles around her wrists and ankles.

KORRA  
(strains against the chains slightly)  
Highly refined? Unbendable?

ZAHEER  
Ah, you learned metal-bending? Very good.

KORRA  
(to Zaheer)  
After all this, what is it you've wanted me for?

ZAHEER  
You will discover.

INT. NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE

MAKO begins to burn through TENZIN's bonds as ASAMI checks his injuries. TENZIN is groaning through his gag.

BOLIN  
It's ok Mister Tenzin, we're going to get you out of here.

MAKO finishes with the bonds and takes off the blindfold and then gag, just after TENZIN groans something again.

MAKO  
(to Tenzin)  
What was that?

TENZIN  
(weakly)  
They're not real.

The would-be rescuers look up with sudden horror and realization. At the end of the hall all the other bound and hooded air-benders suddenly stop their fitful motions all at once. They fall perfectly still. Then one by one they begin to deflate within their clothes. The forms melt and water flows out of the emptying costumes, gathering in streams across the floor that all converge to where MING HUA had been hiding behind the water-double of Pemma and her baby. MING HUA grins with vicious delight. GAHZAN slams the door shut.

ASAMI scrambles at the radio as BOLIN and MAKO jump to their feet.

ASAMI  
(into radio)  
Trap, trap! Korra, they're-!

A rock shot out by GAHZAN smashes through the radio.

EXT. LAGHIMA'S PEAK

KORRA is walking in chains towards the airship ramp with ZAHEER.

ASAMI  
(on radio)  
...Korra, they're-!  
(static)

In the brief instant of realization that follows, KORRA acts first. She jumps up and kicks out with her chained legs to push herself back with a big blast of air that buffets ZAHEER. She lands on the mountain, sliding on her back but flips back up to a standing position. ZHAEER jumps forward to attack.

The Zaofu forces are hiding just below the lip of the mountain top. The radio they carry is now only putting out static.

SUYIN  
Go, now!

They leap up onto the top of the mountain and begin dashing towards KORRA. However, P'LI spots them running and turns to shoot out two explosion rays, forcing the earth-benders to raise up rock walls for shelter.

KORRA and ZAHEER are fighting, and even though her arms and legs are still chained she is still holding her own with what she can manage of air, fire, and earth. ZAHEER dodges, but he too is hampered by his unwillingness to risk dealing any fatal damage.

INT. AIR TEMPLE

MAKO and BOLIN launch into attacks against MING HUA and GAHZAN, but MING HUA manages to dash, dodge and deflect around them and end up beside GAHZAN while still dealing a few blows to each of them. ASAMI struggles to get TENZIN up to his feet as they ready to try to fight their way out the door. However, GAHZAN thrust his fists down towards the floor and with a crunch melts a big patch of the stone down to lava. He splashes it our to cross that entire side of the room.

The rescue team backs up, faced by the withering heat of the lava as GAHZAN melts more of the floor.

GAHZAN  
Sorry guys, Zaheer was clear. You're not getting out. This new world will start free of the relics of the old.

MAKO punches out with fire at GAHZAN but MING HUA blocks those shots. GHAZAN crouches down, lowering his stance as he summons up all the strength in his body. He thrusts his arms up and then slowly clenches his hands together. The rescue team are confused at first, but then BOLIN yelp and points up at the ceiling. The lines between the stones are beginning to glow orange. The lava on the floor is still slowly creeping towards them. 

MAKO  
He's going to bring the whole place down on us! Bolin, get us out another way!

MING HUA and GAHZAN exit.

BOLIN has turned to the back wall and is punching out at it, causing cracks to appear in the stones. In the center of the room the ceiling collapses into molten chunks. The hole spreads towards them.

BOLIN  
I'm trying! These walls could be a mile thick for all I know! 

TENZIN  
(weakly raises his arm and points to a corner)  
There. There's another room just behind that corner. It's the only place.

BOLIN runs over and thrusts out his arms. The wall bursts inward and exposes a narrow crack to a small closet. 

MAKO  
This way!

They run in and burst through to another room past which they find a staircase.

MAKO  
Up, up, up!

They hurry up the staircase only to suddenly be confronted by an orange light around a corner. Then lava begins to drip down the stairs from above. Distantly they can hear the rumble of a collapsing building and the flow of lava grows thicker.

BOLIN  
Down, down, down!

They rush down the stairs and along a hallway with lava beginning to "waterfall" down the stairs behind them. They enter a new room and TENZIN points at one of the other doors.

TENZIN  
That way.

MAKO opens the door to see a long hallway just as its ceiling collapses letting in a new tumbling flow of superheated lava from another part of the temple.

MAKO  
(closes door)  
You got another choice?

EXT. LAGHIMA'S PEAK

KORRA and ZAHEER continue to fight. ZAHEER lands a few harsh blows on her but gets one in return. Two of the Zaofu soldiers manages to get past P'LI and briefly turn the tide for KORRA. But then P'LI spins around and hits a Zaofu soldier with a direct hit from the explosion ray, killing him instantly. ZAHEER summons up a whirlwind and sweeps the other soldier off his feet, carrying him out over the cliff until his fell down to his doom. KORRA tries to save him but chained as she is she can't. He screams as he falls.

SUYIN and LIN are pinned down on the other side of the peak, kept at bay by P'LI's deadly long range attacks. SUYIN and the others can fire off rocks at P'LI, but she can blow them up out of the air.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE

GAHZAN moves backwards through the temple, unleashing his crushing lava powers on every stone building and stone floor, natural or manmade. MING HUA is behind him near the avatar branded airship.

MING HUA  
Come on! That'll carry on by itself!

GAHZAN lets out one last thrusting ripple of destructive energy before jumping up into the departing airship.

INT. AIR TEMPLE

MAKO, BOLIN, ASAMI, and TENZIN come around a corner in another staircase just in time to hear the rumbling crash of the building right in front of them collapse, sheering down off the mountain. The rubble tumbles down before them in dust and splashes of searing orange.

With no other path, BOLIN runs back up the stairs and raises up a stone wall just before the flowing lava reaches it. But even as he turns, the bottom of the wall is beginning to glow faintly orange from the power building up behind it.

ASAMI  
(to Tenzin)  
Are you strong enough to air-bend us down?

TENZIN  
No. I couldn't manage a breeze. I've only got one last thought.

He reaches into his robe and pulls out a small white whistle. He blows into hit but it sounds broken. MAKO and BOLIN turn back towards the sealed path where a lake of lava is building up to come crashing down on them.

EXT. LAGHIMA'S PEAK

Even KORRA can't keep up a fight while bound in chains. ZAHEER starts landing punishing hit after hit until eventually KORRA can't continue getting up. ZAHEER then jabs her neck with a dart and then stands over her, panting and triumphant as across the peak P'LI keeps up a constant rain of explosion rays to pin down the other fighters.

INT. AIR TEMPLE

The four still trapped in the bottom reaches of the temple huddle in their sheer alcove overlooking a thousand foot cliff and empty sky. Above them, the temple is burning and collapsing. TENZIN clutches to his small whistle and looks out at the sky with desperation.

TENZIN  
(quiet and pleading)  
Please.

MAKO  
There has to be something!

BOLIN  
(listening up the tunnel)  
It's giving out!

Up above, the lava succeeds in melting through the rock barrier BOLIN had raised. It breaks and a huge stream of molten rock comes churning down the stairs towards them. MAKO positions his body over ASAMI to uselessly shield her as they both clench their eyes tight in expectation of the end. Only BOLIN is still standing square in the face of the rush of oncoming lava. He looks back at his friends and in that instant all the fear for his own life slips away.

BOLIN steps forward and thrusts his fists out at the blazing orange torrent. Amazingly, at the last instant, it halts. BOLIN steps forward again and pushes out, sending the lava flowing back up the tunnel before he shifts his stance and breathing which lets the heat and power slowly leak out of the lava, hardening it in place.

MAKO gapes back at his brother.

ASAMI  
(wide eyed in amazement)  
Bolin, you're a lava bender!

BOLIN  
(faintly, even more amazed)  
I know. I just found out.

Then the crash from that incredible adrenaline high comes and BOLIN buckles comically, almost collapsing as he processes how close to death they all were. At that moment TENZIN's flying bison finally arrives, floating up the side of the cliff in response to the whistle call.

BOLIN  
(distantly hysterical)  
Oh hey, giant flying monster.

INT. AIR TEMPLE - HALL OF STATUES

The statues of past avatars stand in a pool of lava as the temple shakes and rumbles. One by one a few of them topple and fall to vanish into the molten rock with a splash.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE

The bison soars away, MAKO, BOLIN, ASAMI, and TENZIN on its back, while behind them the towers of the Air Temple crack and collapse down into the lava that pours down its sides.

EXT. LAGHIMA'S PEAK

LIN peaks out of cover to see ZAHEER standing over KORRA. She pulls her head down right before another explosion hits above. The Zaofu fighters have not figured out how to deal with P'LI's incredible power yet.

LIN  
They're going to get away with Korra! We have to stop them!

SUYIN  
No one can get past that woman! Any attack she sees is instantly blown away. It's all we can do to survive!

LIN looks out at the blackened and pitted mountain top beyond the rock defenses SUYIN has raised. She sees the other Zaofu fighters similarly hunkered down. 

LIN  
(starts to rise)  
Then I'll give her something else to look at.

SUYIN  
(grabs Lin's arm)  
Lin, no!

LIN  
Save the Avatar. Save your daughter.  
(turns to look Suyin in the eyes)  
I love you.

LIN burst forth from cover, dashing across the open ground. She punches our as she runs, but her weakened earth-bending barely manages a small rock at a rathe slow speed. P'LI focuses on her with a grin, dodging the path of the rock easily as she breaths in to ready an explosion ray. However, LIN pulls her fist to the side and the flying rock curves towards the forehead tattoo, forcing P'LI to dodge again. LIN gives a slight smirk even as she struggles for breath. P'LI is no longer smiling as much as she turns, but LIN just barely manages to dodge the next explosion attack. She comes up from her roll with a bleeding arm.

LIN has nowhere else to run to and P'LI has her in her sights. Behind the fire-bender, SUYIN leaps from her hiding spot. P'LI breaths in to blow LIN away. SUYIN flexes as she runs forward and her metal armor splits, slipping off her as she connects it to her hip mounted cables even as she fires them. The metal armor clutches down around P'LI's head at the instant she fires the explosion ray.

The mountaintop rings with a deafening explosion.

ZAHEER turns back, his eyes wide with horror.

ZAHEER  
(screams)  
P'li!

He begins to run towards her body but halts when he sees SUYIN and LIN blocking his path. ZAHEER bends down to grab KORRA and lift her up onto his shoulder. He then turns to dash for the airship he came in but before he can get more than a few steps the other Zaofu fighters have gotten around and sliced through the lines that had tied the ship in place, setting it free to drift off. ZAHEER backs up into a corner against a cliff, still holding KORRA, hemmed in by Zaofu fighters.

SUYIN  
Give up, Zaheer! You've lost. Tell us where the hostages are!

ZAHEER looks out at the sheer drop of the cliff and the drifting clouds below. They slowly shift in the wind, morphing into new shapes. The anguish and fear on his face slowly begins to be replaced by an eerie calm.

ZAHEER  
(softly)  
Let go your earthly tether.  
(turns back to SUYIN)  
Enter the void. Empty, and become wind.

ZAHEER, with KORRA over his shoulder, deliberately steps backwards and falls off the cliff.

LIN  
Korra!

The Zaofu forces rush to the edge of the cliff, but then they freeze at its edge. ZAHEER is about a hundred feet below them, standing on a cloud. Then then cloud drifts and parts below him, exposing the valley thousands of feet below and leaving ZAHEER levitating in thin air. He looks up and locks eyes with the Zaofu forces as he slowly rises up, passing other small wisps of cloud without disturbing them by the slightest breeze of his own. The people on the mountaintop watch with helpless amazement as ZAHEER turns and begins to fly off, propelled by this strange new power and carrying KORRA with him.

INT. AIRSHIP - CONTROL ROOM

GAHZAN and MING HUA watch ZAHEER fly by them without any visible means of support or propulsion.

GAHZAN  
(befuddled)  
Well, that's a thing.

MING HUA  
(blinks then frowns)  
If he could always do that and never told us I'm going to be pissed.

The airship slowly turns and makes to follow ZAHEER away from the mountain peak and the burning Air Temple.


	7. Chapter 7

EXT. MOUNTAIN VALLEY

Back at their staging area the survivors of the attack force regroup, carried by the Avatar airship they stole back from Zaheer. They are joined by TENZIN and his rescuers on Tenzin's flying bison. As the animal lands ASAMI and the brothers almost collapse sliding down off its back. TENZIN is in even worse shape, hobbled by his injuries.

MAKO  
The temple was a trap. None of the other air-benders were there.  
(to LIN, worried)  
Where's Korra?

SUYIN  
(defeated sounding)  
Zaheer took her.

LIN  
Apparently he can fly now. 

ASAMI  
What?

LIN  
Yeah. He just floated off into the sky faster than an airship. No glider staff, no wind, nothing. Not much we could do to track that.

ASAMI  
How's that possible?

TENZIN  
(whispers)  
Laghima?  
(answers questioning looks)  
There were legends of one air-bender, a great guru, who achieved a level of enlightenment that from that day forth he never touched the ground until he departed this world.

SUYIN  
(unimpressed)  
Great, so he's enlightened. How do we find them? Now that they have Korra, who knows what the Red Lotus might do to our people!

Tenzin's bison lets out a groaning roar, which is echoed from across the valley. Jinora's Flying Bison comes soaring in, landing at a trot and approaching the group. It grunts and snorts as it walks up, bumping its nose up against ASAMI'S back. She does not appreciate this well meaning gesture that almost knocks her over. BOLIN steps forward to hug the massive shaggy head.

BOLIN  
(to Bison)  
Don't worry, we'll get Jinora back. And Opal too. All of them.

TENZIN  
(to himself)  
Let go your earthly tether...  
(to others)  
There are other air nomad sites in these mountains. Places from before the age of the temples and our unified culture, when the only air-benders who ever stayed in one place were the gurus who dispensed their knowledge from places of spiritual power. I remember reading...seeing one set of ruins marked on an old map that none of the other documents had. I think the site dated to the same era as Laghima. If Zaheer is a student of his teachings, then it's possible he has returned to the hermitage of his master.

SUYIN and LIN  
(simultaneous)  
Great. Let's go.

They move towards the airship. 

MAKO  
(points to airship)  
Hold on, they'll see us coming in that. If Zaheer controls the skies we need to be careful. But we do have two flying bison.

ASAMI and BOLIN do not look excited about the prospect of riding these creatures.

LIN  
(nods in consideration)  
We won't be able to carry everyone but we'll be faster and able to fly lower. Right, Tenzin, see if you can sketch us a map. You can follow behind in the airship with the rest of Suyin's men.

She walks over to Tenzin's bison and starts to try and climb up on its back. The bison turns its head to look at her sharply before shaking her off.

TENZIN  
(weak chuckle)  
That's not going to work. The bison are bound to the air nation by the passage of ages; our fates our tied. No, I'm coming with you. My family's there, and I'm going to protect them; every one of them.

SUYIN  
I understand. Then come on people! We're leaving now!

 

INT. CAVE HERMITAGE

The room is a bare chamber of moderate size, hand-carved out of solid rock. Light enters through a few single small slit ports high above, leaving shafts of illumination to make dust motes dance in the still air. In the middle of room ZAHEER sits levitating in empty space, his legs folded in silent meditation. He hangs there in impossible opposition to gravity.

GAHZAN and MING HUA enter.

MING HUA  
Where's P'Li?

ZAHEER  
(eyes closed)  
P'Li is gone. Her life was lost in pursuit of our better world.

GAHZAN  
(shocked disbelief)  
No.

MING HUA  
(furious)  
What?! And you just sit here playing with your new power? I thought you cared about her!

ZAHEER  
(opens his eyes)  
I do, more than anything in this world. But we fight for something more valuable more than our own desire, or even our own existence, and that is our strength. We are free. P'Li lived by that freedom; her own choice, freely made.  
(unfolds his legs to descend and touch the ground)  
Now it is time to begin our greatest work.

ZAHEER walks out of the chamber and MING HUA and GAHZAN have no choice but to follow.

 

EXT. CAVE HERMITAGE

They exit outside, walking along a narrow ancient path carved along the side of a stone cliff. Other low openings indicate other chambers dug out of rock. Below them are weathered carvings of giant seated figures, weathered beyond recognition by the massage of time. They descend and enter through a larger archway in the rock at ground level. More robed figures meet them and bow to ZAHEER as the party passes. These other Red Lotus members include AIWEI of Zaofu, the MINISTER of Ba Sing Se, and the UNITED REPUBLIC REPRESENTATIVE of Republic City. Together they enter the dark tunnel into the mountain.

 

INT. CHAMBER OF THE RED LOTUS

ZAHEER and the Red Lotus emerge into a huge natural cavern that has been modified and expanded by generations of human hands. The far end of the cavern falls away below leaving a wide gap between the main floor and the flat vertical wall painted with a huge stylized Lotus pattern. KORRA hangs in the middle of that space, suspended by an long X of chains that pull at each wrist and ankle. She struggles against the chains to no avail.

ZAHEER  
Welcome, Korra. I am sorry that it had to come to this.

KORRA  
(sarcastic)  
Yeah, I'm sure you are.

ZAHEER  
You are a good woman at heart. You care about the world and it's people, and try to make things right. Unfortunately, you can not see that your very presence is ruinous.   
(turns slightly to lecture)  
The Avatar is a perversion to the natural order. One individual given phenomenal power from birth, and deluged with the memories of all their past lives, ensuring that they are always a force for preserving what was. Dividing the globe into four nations, keeping humans and spirits separated, waging war against every revolution to trap the world in static slavery. Balance is a terrible deception.

KORRA  
So, what? You're going to kill me? Convince me to stop helping people? Good luck. I'll always be here to stop you, in this life or the next.

ZAHEER  
(with genuine admiration)  
Yes, I believe you would.  
(voice darkens)  
But your education is not yet complete. There is a secret of the Avatar that you do nor yet know, one that the White Lotus held from you. Against Amon, in Ba Sing Se, whenever your life is in danger you have fought back with an incredible surge of power. You have come to rely on that strength. The Avatar State. 

KORRA looks down in confusion.

ZAHEER  
(steps closer to the edge)  
It is a last ditch survival mechanism but one with a fatal flaw. There is a reason your predecessor Aang ceased to use it. For if the Avatar were ever to die in that state the cycle would be broken and your power would never again be reborn. The Avatar will cease to exist, forever.

KORRA's eyes go wide with fear. She strains agains the chins and breathes out a huge jet of fire that just falls short of ZAHEER as he jerks back slightly.

KORRA  
(furious and afraid)  
Well, then you missed your chance! Now that I know, there's no way in hell I'll give you that opportunity!

ZAHEER  
You will not have a choice.   
(gestures to Aiwei who advances carrying a large bowl of shimmering mercury)  
This metallic toxin will force you to the edge of death, triggering the Avatar State's involuntary attempt to keep you alive. 

AIWEI sets the bowel of liquid metal down and moves his hands in the techniques of bending power before lowering one hand and touching a single finger tip to the surface. He stands up and the liquid mercury rises into the air. He extends his arm and the mercury snakes out towards KORRA. KORRA breaths out fire again, but AIWEI's power holds the metal in place against the push of the flames, even as it splits into separate streams, each aiming for another patch of exposed skin.

ZAHEER  
(watching this process)  
If our plan to take you a child had succeeded, you would have received your full instruction and come to understand the necessity of our plan. You would have become a force for good, tearing down the corrupt order of governments and nations at our side, before finally, after a long life, you would have been allowed to choose the time of your own passing. A peaceful end to lifetimes of war. I am sorry that I failed you, Korra the last Avatar.

The liquid metal coats KORRA's skin and then begins to be forced to be absorbed. She screams out in terrible pain.

EXT. CAVE HERMITAGE

BOLIN, MAKO, ASAMI, TENZIN, LIN, and SUYIN sneak across the rocky landscape of canyons, ridges, and natural pillars of rock. In the distance behind them, the resting bison fall our of view as the rescue party comes into sight of the front of the ancient caves. They see two dark robed figures walking across the front, away from the main cave to a smaller aperture.

MAKO  
There. 

LIN  
More Red Lotus collaborators.

 

INT. PRISONERS CELL

UNITED REPUBLIC REPRESENTATIVE and another Red Lotus agent walk through the doorway to a cavern which has been converted in a cell, housing the air-benders behind thick metal bars. A third Red Lotus Jailor, SANG the White Lotus Guard from the captured airship, is sitting in a corner keeping watch. He rises as he sees his relief enter.

SANG  
Has it happened yet? Did I miss it?

UNITED REPUBLIC REPRESENTATIVE  
(shakes his head)  
No, but soon. They just applied the toxin to the her. She'll fall into the Avatar State quickly enough.  
(looks away with a frown)  
Nasty business, but necessary.

SANG  
(starts to exit)  
Well, I'm going to part of the greatest historic-

Just as he steps through the doorway he is cut off by a muffled thud. The other two Red Lotus turn around in surprise as SANG comes flying back in. MAKO and BOLIN jump in, shooting out fire and rocks before SUYIN sweeps forward and launches the other jailor into the wall will a slab of floor. UNITED REPUBLIC REPRESENTATIVE moves to fight but then he sees LIN running forward.

UNITED REPUBLIC REPRESENTATIVE  
(sudden panic)  
Ah! Beifong!

Even without her bending, LIN starts to fight him hand to hand. She kicks him back where he stumbles into ASAMI's outstretched electric gauntlet.

SUYIN bends back the bars of the cell with one motion, before entering the cell. She spots Opal.

SUYIN  
Opal!

OPAL  
Mom!

SUYIN rushes forward to embrace OPAL. After a moment, SUYIN leans back a bit only for BOLIN to suddenly insert himself in front of her, almost pushing her over in his oblivious enthusiasm to hug OPAL.

BOLIN  
(hugging)  
Opal!

TENZIN  
(enters cell and spots his family)  
Thank everything you're all right!

TENZIN advances to where BUMI is sitting against the back wall, his arms bound with bloodstained bandages. 

BUMI  
(to Tenzin with a smile and a wince)  
Wow, you look terrible.

 

INT. CHAMBER OF THE RED LOTUS

KORRA hangs from her chains, her muscles straining as she twists and turns in pain, fighting the effects of the toxin. She is drenched in sweat and her eyes briefly flicker with blue-white light but she wrenches away from it.

ZAHEER  
(growing irritation)  
Give in Korra. It is only a matter of time. Let your last moments be ones of peace and acceptance.

KORRA  
(laughs through gritted teeth)  
Forget it. I'm going to die right here, as just me, and that means you lose. I'm-  
(she arches her back in another spasm of pain)

MING HUA  
(to Gahzan)  
How long can she actually hold out for? Can she really stop from going into the state?

ZAHEER  
(snaps)  
No. The mercury weakens both her body and mind. She will not be able to resist. When the moment comes, be ready to attack

GAHZAN shrugs and falls into his earth-bending stance as he begins to melt the stone floor below where KORRA is hanging. Orange light and rippling heat begin to warp KORRA's perspective as her vision blurs. Sounds begin to be muffled to her, shifting in and out of clarity. Points of blue-white light begin to form in her eyes again but she twists and strains to dispel it, even as she gasps in pain.

KORRA  
(grunting, to herself)  
I can't...hold...this...

AVATAR AANG  
(standing in air in front of her)  
But you must.

KORRA looks up to see more past avatars coming into view, standing around her as apparitions. Her past lives fill the cavern, becoming more indistinct as they get further away and longer ago.

AVATAR ROKU  
The pain is great, but for the sake of the world you must remain in control.

AVATAR KYOSHI  
You are not the first Avatar to suffer. But our strength is yours.

AVATAR KORUK  
We are with you, always.

KORRA strains as she fights through another spasm. The watching Red Lotus narrow their eyes as they watch KORRA turn to look at things no one else can see. For a moment KORRA sags in her chains again but when she looks up at the past Avatars again her vision seems even more distorted. The shapes of the past lives seem to bulge and melt at the edges, growing darker as KORRA's breathing accelerates. 

AVATAR AANG   
(looks at KORRA with sympathy and moves closer to her side)  
Korra, you need to always remember...

He leans past her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

AVATAR AANG  
(deeper, distorted voice)  
...That you failed.

KORRA jerks back and twists to see that AANG's face is now twisted and monstrous. As she pants and panics, the other past lives are now mostly dark shadows with burning eyes.

ZAHEER  
(shifting voice)  
He's right, you know. After all, you failed to stop me.

ZAHEER reaches behind his back to pull an Amon mask from nowhere. He places it on his face and it begins to meld with his skin, turning it from a mask to an organic face that opens with a mouth full of fangs. Beside him, MING HUA turns to look behind her, and then keeps turning her head all the way around as her skin begins to crack and fall off to reveal TARLOKINA.

TARLOKINA  
Everyone you love, you abandoned. Everything that's happened is your fault, Korra.

AMON  
Korra.

ASAMI  
(disembodied voice)  
Korra.

MAKO  
(disembodied voice)  
Korra.

TENZIN  
(disembodied voice)  
Korra.

KORRA  
(loud disembodied voice)  
Korra!

KORRA screams.

 

EXT. CAVE HERMITAGE

The freed air-benders and the rescue party return to the front of the Red Lotus hideout.

ASAMI  
(Into radio)  
We've got the hostages. Bring the airship now!  
(to others)  
We need to find Korra. Where is she?

JINORA  
Back there they said poison. They're trying to force her into the Avatar state?

BOLIN  
(taken aback)  
What? Why? Why'd they want to make her that strong?

MAKO  
(grasping the mor immediate importance)  
Poison, Bolin! We need to go now!

Both brothers run off with ASAMI following behind.

BUMI  
(worried, to Tenzin)  
The Avatar state. I've got a bad feeling. No one's seen the full powered thing in almost forty years.

TENZIN  
(half to self)  
Not just the brushes Korra's known before. The union of all the skills of every past Avatar, power drawn from the border between our world and the spirit world. All their rage, all their might. Yes, I'm afraid too.

PEMMA  
You're afraid the state will fail? That Korra will have to face whatever's coming without that power? 

TENZIN  
No, I fear that she will have it all. But she's not ready to control it.

 

INT. CHAMBER OF THE RED LOTUS

KORRA's eyes flicker with blue-white light as she shudders in her chains over the pool of created lava. ZAHEER watches intensely. His hands clench into fists at his sides. 

ASTRAL VOID

In a starry void KORRA floats alone, half bent into a fetal position. Shreds of an aurora drift and fade behind her while in front of her is the motionless form of a shadowy giant with her face. The astral giant's eyes and mouth blaze with white light, and the same light shines out from an arcane pattern across her torso. The giant holds a massive orb of pure energy between her hands.

KORRA twists and sobs, hanging in the void as tendrils of living mercury crawl over her skin, pulling and tugging at her, a manifestation of the toxin in her veins. She gasps in pain again as she slowly drifts towards the astral giant and the gift she holds in her hands. Tendrils of mercury stretch out to touch the astral giant, causing its outline to waver and bubble with darkness. KORRA pulls back from the offered power but then the living mercury bites into her skin again and she relents, reaching out her hand to touch the sphere of energy.

 

INT. CHAMBER OF THE RED LOTUS

KORRA's eyes snap open, blazing with light. A rush of wind pushes through the cavern as the mountain shudders. She no longer shows any sign of pain. For a moment ZAHEER pauses in sheer awe. Then he comes to his senses.

ZAHEER  
(yells)  
There! Strike now!

MING HUA attacks with huge tendrils of water drawn from cauldrons, that together form into an ice-bladed drill. KORRA opens her mouth in a roar, breathing out a jet of fire bigger than anything ever seen before. The tip of the water attack vaporizes and MING HUA is forced to draw back part that remains to shield herself.

ZAHEER  
Gahzan!

GAHZAN reaches down to sent up a fountain of lava at KORRA. In the instant it's power is building, KORRA strains against the chains, her muscles bulging. Then she jerks her right arm and the thick chains snap. She thrusts her hand down and sends out a hurricane force air blast at the lava attack. The pillar of lava splatters out like it got hit by an asteroid.

ZAHEER involuntarily steps back, his eyes wide with sudden fear as he thinks he may have underestimated the Avatar. The secondary Red Lotus members flee back into the tunnels. KORRA unleashes another rush of power, snapping her other chains before blasting free to land down on the stone platform with the Red Lotus. Her attackers are thrown back as the rock splits and ripples out in a destructive wave. KORRA stands up straight and spinning rings of air, fire, water and rock begin to circle around her.

KORRA  
(echoing Avatar voice of a hundred speakers in unison)  
You think you have discovered the way to end me! Thousands have tried before! You will fail like all the rest!

The Red Lotus tries to attack back but KORRA fights with force far greater than any of theirs.

MAKO, BOLIN, and ASAMI enter, back behind the main scene of battle.

ZAHEER sees that their fight against the Avatar is not working, but he knows the toxin is still in KORRA's veins so he just needs to buy time. He lifts off into the air, hovering above the elemental carnage. KORRA looks up and meets his eyes. ZAHEER turns and flies out through the light portal high above.

KORRA  
(Avatar voice)  
Zaheer!

KORRA pursues.

MING HUA, and GAHZAN are left behind, panting from their exertion. Then they blink as they notice MAKO and BOLIN standing in the entrance.

BOLIN  
(waves)  
Uh, hey?

The Red Lotus attack.

 

EXT. CAVE HERMITAGE

The mountain shudders as the clouds above begin to swirl over the peak. JINORA gasps, looking at a blank patch of hillside. Others turn to look and even as they do sprits begin to fade into sight as misty shapes. Some are like shadows of trees, some are mystical beasts, and some looks almost like people. All the spirits turn to look at the upper mountainside.

 

EXT. MOUNTAINS

ZAHEER zips through the steadily narrowing upper cavern until he flies out the small portal punched in the rock and emerges into the open air at high speed. Then the mountainside explodes behind him and KORRA comes soaring out. ZAHEER flees, swooping through the air, and the empowered KORRA pursues. One after another KORRA unleashes massive, complex and ornate attacks with air, earth, fire, and water. Her power shreds the landscape and it is all ZAHEER can to to just stay ahead of her as they soar and plummet through the sky and canyons. 

Then, as KORRA lands briefly to prepare her next attack, she shudders, bending over from pain at her core. ZAHEER comes closer to press the advantage but then KORRA's eyes briefly pulse even brighter as even a faint outline of the astral patterns appears across her torso for a moment. She drives ZAHEER back then she once more leaps forward into the fight.

 

INT. CHAMBER OF THE RED LOTUS

MAKO punches out fire at MING HUA and GAHZAN as the fight is joined. 

GAHZAN   
(genuinely curious)  
Huh, I thought you were dead.

BOLIN  
(shrugs)  
Yeah, we sort of did too for a bit.

The flow of battle separates them off into pairs, MAKO against MING HUA, BOLIN against GAHZAN. Back in the entrance to the cavern AIWEI slowly creeps back after having fled when the Avatar broke free. Now he looks at MAKO and BOLIN and sees better odds. He raises and flexes his arms, causing the cloth wrapped bundle he wears on his back to explode into unfolding jointed metal. In a brief instant his is now wearing a vicious suit of metal armor as he sinks into an expert fighting posse.

AIWEI  
(cocky)  
Brother Gahzan! Together we will-!

ASAMI steps out of her hiding place and touches her gauntlet to his metal covered back. There is a crack of electricity and AIWEI falls down to the ground. BOLIN and GAHZAN look back at each other and resume their fight. ASAMI yelps as a stray rock comes flying her way to smash into the wall behind her. She ducks back into hiding.

MAKO is running across the cavern, getting further away from BOLIN as he tries to stay out of range from MING HUA's maelstrom of ice-blade tentacle attacks. MAKO finally manages to land a good hit on MING HUA and her water arms are temporarily disrupted, causing her to slide down a stone slope into an opening to a lower cavern without the means to catch herself. MAKO follows down into the hole after her.

Tired of trading stones, GAHZAN creates a large mass of lava and surges it forward at BOLIN in a huge wave. GAHZAN smiles in victory just in time to see BOLIN split the lava to each side of of him.

GAHZAN gapes in astonishment. BOLIN simply returns a cocky wink. Then GAHZAN laughs and they clash once more.

 

INT. UNDERGROUND WATER CHAMBER

MAKO drops down the last distance into this dark cavern and splashes in ankle-deep water. MING HUA is nowhere to be seen as the dim amount of light filtering in from above only illuminates a forest of stalactites and stalagmites. MAKO turns left and right, searching for his foe, then ignites a ball of flame above his hand as a light source.

The firelight illuminates the nightmarish MING HUA rising up into the air on uncountable tentacles of water. Then she attacks. MAKO races away and dodges through the stalagmites as MING HUA slices and smashes across the cavern, roaring with bloodlust. Then MAKO manages to get a little distance, jump up, and brace himself between two natural pillars. He begins to move his arms in practiced circle motions but MING HUA spots him and comes charging forward like a many legged monster. Then MAKO finishes his technique and fires out a crackling web of lightning down at the water covering the floor. The electricity flashes up MING HUA's tentacle arms and with a gasp she seizes up, collapsing face down into the pool as all her control of water vanishes along with her life.

MAKO breathes heavily as he presses his back against the rock wall.

 

EXT. MOUNTAINS

KORRA and ZAHEER continue their chase across the shuddering landscape. KORRA's attacks are less skilled now, more representative of raw power than the knowledge of all the past Avatars. Phantasmal spirits scatter to get out of their way. Then KORRA stumbles again in pain and once more her eyes and torso pulse with the inner power. As the light pulses, small green vines begin to grow around where her bare feet touch the stones.

ZAHEER  
You cannot win.

KORRA attacks again and even weakened she is incredibly strong. When ZAHEER flys too far away she unleashes stone-melting bolts of lightning, and when he gets close she tears down a mountain at him or throws out giant tornadoes.

Finally, a bit of water from one attack clips ZAHEER and drags him down. KORRA lands heavily and prepares for a killing blow but then she doubles over from another bout of pain. ZAHEER breaks free and floats up into the air again. KORRA's eyes pulse with light once more as the astral pattern across her torso shine in and out, now more distinct, and vines grow at her feet but this burst of power does not seem to be refreshing her as much as before.

ZAHEER  
The toxin is still in your body. The Avatar State can buy you time but your fate is now inevitable!

KORRA roars and lunges forward once more.

 

INT. CHAMBER OF THE RED LOTUS

GAHZAN is still fighting BOLIN but the Red Lotus is not smiling as much now. Then SUYIN and several Zaofu soldiers appear in the entrance to the cavern. GAHZAN sees them, then turns to see MAKO climbing back up from below, alone. GAHZAN's face blanches as his world is coming crashing down around him.

SUYIN  
Give it up, Gahzan! Zaheer's abandoned you! Surrender and you can still live!

GAHZAN  
(crouches down)  
No.  
(raises his arms in earth-bending exertion)  
No! I'm not going back to prison!

As GAHZAN screams, cracks appear across all the walls and the ceiling of the cavern. Orange light begins to shine within those fissures.

ASAMI  
He's going to bring the whole place down!

BOLIN runs forward to grab MAKO and helps them get out by deflecting bits of lava that are now running down the walls and falling from the crumbling ceiling above. SUYIN and the Zaofu benders manage to fight the destruction and keep from being sealed inside the mountain. At the exit BOLIN stops and strains his earth-bending to hold the tunnel open for a few more moments as he turns back to the burning chamber. 

BOLIN  
(to Gahzan)  
You don't have to do this!

GAHZAN  
(to Bolin, calm even under his incredible strain)  
I'm free, from now until the end.

BOLIN and the others escape as the mountain begins to collapse inward behind them in streams of molten rock.

 

EXT. MOUNTAINS

KORRA crashes down from the air and lands on a small ledge on a tall cliffside. She rises to her hands and knees but she is continually assailed by waves of pain and weakness. The Avatar power pulses within her again and again but though bright green vines begin to grow out across the cliff from where she is, KORRA is not getting better. Her limbs are trembling and weak as she pants for breath. ZAHEER descends and hangs in the air just in front of the ledge.

ZAHEER  
It's over.

He raises his hands and wind swirls around KORRA, dragging her up to a sitting position. She is too weak to fight him. ZAHEER transfers into a different pose as a globe of swirling air begins to form around KORRA's head, just as it did the Earth Queen.

ZAHEER  
(triumphant)  
The age of the Avatar is over, and I am the one to end it!

Down at ground level below the cliff and across a canyon, the rescued air nation members are watching this display helplessly in the distance. They are now joined by MAKO, BOLIN, ASAMI, SUYIN and the rest. ASAMI spots KORRA.

ASAMI  
(anguished, raw-throated scream)  
Korra!

LIN  
(impotent rage)  
How can we stop him? How's he even doing this?

TENZIN  
(standing upright mostly by virtue of holding onto his wife)  
Alone he's achieved more power than any air-bender has for thousands of years.

JINORA  
(suddenly determined)  
But we're not alone. We are the air nation, and she came for us.

JINORA rushes forward into the group of air-benders in training.

TENZIN  
Jinora, what are you-?!

JINORA  
Daddy, trust me.  
(to air-benders)  
Everyone, the first technique!

JINORA assumes a straight back pose with open palms and slowly begins to move in a circle. A gentle swirling breeze picks up around her. Recognition flashes into OPAL's face as she remembers her very first lesson with KORRA. Then all the air-benders join in and the rushing circle of wind begins to grow into something grand and powerful.

Up on the cliff, ZAHEER is so intent on maintaining the swirling wind that is sucking the air out of KORRA's lungs that he notices nothing else. Not even the tornado that is growing up behind him. He watches with hungry eyes as KORRA's weakened struggles grow fewer until she finally sags limply and her eyes close.

However, just as victory begins to light up his face, ZAHEER feels the swirling wind begin to sweep over him. He turns to see the towering tornado drawing him towards it. This new power shreds the suffocation globe he had maintained on KORRA, so ZAHEER grabs hold of her and begins to fly away. He can't, as the tornado is sucking him back, drawing him over and down to where the air nation is still maintaining their powerful unified technique. As ZAHEER is pulled into the heart of the tornado he looks up at the clear sky above him and then after a long moment drops hold of KORRA's limp body.

ZAHEER is suddenly jerked back from his escape flight. He looks down to see KORRA's hand gripped onto his ankle. She slowly raises her head, staring back at him with shining Avatar eyes. ZAHEER begins to kick and fight at her, desperate to escape. Then he finally breaks free of her grasp and flies up towards freedom. But as KORRA falls she flings up with the length of chain still shackled to her wrist. The chain wraps around ZAHEER's foot. KORRA uses every bit of her remaining strength in one last superhuman pull that drags ZAHEER down out of the sky and sends him hurtling to the ground.

ZAHEER hits the dirt hard. KORRA falls a moment later, but her impact is cushioned by an air technique from the air nation. However, after she lands on the ground KORRA doesn't move. The light of the Avatar power still pulses around her, bringing more of the strange vines, but the pulses are further apart each time.

TENZIN  
(rushes forward)  
Korra!

He pulls her head into his lap. KORRA's eyes are still glowing but they are barely open a slit and her breathing is weak and shallow. The Zaofu forces quickly imprison ZAHEER in earth bonds but everyone else is focused on KORRA.

ZAHEER  
(injured and barely able to speak, but triumphant)  
You're too late. I've already won. The damage is done.

KORRA's friends stand around her. MAKO is frozen in place unable to react, BOLIN is a panicking wreck, and ASAMI is on the edge of a complete emotional collapse. Even the barely visible spirits drift in to take up this vigil around the fallen Avatar. LIN slides in beside TENZIN.

TENZIN  
(broken and panicked)  
Lin, I don't know what to do!

LIN  
(hesitantly touches KORRA then jerks back)  
She's full of metal!

TENZIN  
(focusing down)  
What? How? And wait, but your bending's-?

LIN  
(distracted)  
I can still sense it.  
(turns and yells)  
Suyin! Get over here!

SUYIN runs over and holds her hands over KORRA. 

SUYIN  
(frightened)  
It's through her whole body. I've never done anything like this before and if I make one wrong move-

LIN  
She's dying now! Do it!

SUYIN closes her eyes and moves her hands across KORRA's body. For a long moment noting happens as everyone watches with bated breath. Then SUYUN draws her hand up KORRA's throat and a large glob of mercury flows out her mouth. After a long heart-wrenching moment KORRA coughs weakly. The light fades from her eyes as she feebly turns her head.

The crowd celebrates their relief. MEELO and IKI clutch at their mother PEMMA. BOLIN hugs MAKO, then he hugs OPAL, then he squeezes them both together in one big hug. JINORA hangs her arms around KAI's neck and buries her face in his shoulder as he looks awkwardly unsure of what to do. BUMI falls over backwards to rest sprawled out on the rock. ASAMI's legs just give out from under her as she collapses down into a sitting position, tears streaming down over her smile. The spirits bow their heads and then slowly drift away into invisibility once more.

 

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY

The overhead view of Republic City looks much as it always had before. It is bustling and busy, but there are drifts of trampled flower petals in the gutters. Decorations honoring Raiko's funeral are being taken down. Out in the bay, the Air Temple Island is crowded with boats and people. 

 

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND, KORRA'S ROOM

ASAMI's hands gently work at arranging KORRA's hair. ASAMI takes a final hairpin from between her lips and uses it. She leans back slightly as she presents a mirror.

ASAMI  
(gentle and determinedly upbeat)  
There we go, perfect. Ready for your official Avatar appearance.

We now see that KORRA is in a wheelchair. She is wearing a formal dress but she does not look healthy and there are dark bags under her eyes. She doesn't move to take the mirror. Instead her hands stay motionless in her lap and after a moment she slowly looks away from her reflection.

KORRA  
(dully)  
Thank you.

ASAMI kneels down beside KORRA's wheelchair.

ASAMI  
Give it time. It's only been a few weeks. You're improving every day, trust me.

KORRA begins to lift one if her hands off her lap, but it trembles and she puts it back down. ASAMI puts her own hand down on top of KORRA's.

ASAMI  
(full of restrained emotion)  
I want you to know that if you ever need to talk or...anything. I'll always be here for you.

KORRA nods slightly.

ASAMI  
(stands up and re-centers herself)  
Right, let's just try to enjoy this today; for Jinora.

 

INT. RITUAL ROOM

It is a dim room seen in the sharp outlines cast by the outside light through paper window screens. JINORA sits with her back to the viewer, almost silhouetted and unrecognizable, as a woman in the costume of an air acolyte temple worker ritually shaves her head.

 

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND

KORRA and ASAMI exit into the temple grounds with ASAMI pushing the wheelchair. This part of the temple is empty but there are sounds of many people in the distance.

 

INT. RITUAL ROOM

Acolytes with long bone needles prick the skin on JINORA's shaved head again and again for the ritual tattoos, invisible to the viewer in this tinted light. One of her arms is already covered in the bandages of a fresh tattoo.

 

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND

RAIKO's successor, the former VICE PRESIDENT, is standing outside the main temple building as he talks with LIN.

VICE PRESIDENT  
(To Lin)  
...But when the United Republic named me Vice President, no one was expecting anything to happen to Raiko. Now he's gone and most of the country is up in arms over once again having a leader the majority never voted for. I tell you, it's a powder keg and I barely...  
(spots Korra)  
Oh, Avatar Korra. It's very good to see you.

LIN  
(to Korra with a supportive nod)  
You're getting stronger.

ASAMI  
(seeing that Korra is uncomfortable)  
We should go inside.

IKI and MEELO hear this and run up.

MEELO  
I want to ride with Korra!  
(jumps in her lap, then points to main temple)  
It smells like shoe trees in there.

IKI  
(chides)  
That's sandlwood, Meelo.

They exit.

VICE PRESIDENT  
She's not looking good.

LIN  
You wouldn't either if you'd gone through what she has.

VICE PRESIDENT  
I know, but that doesn't make our situation any better. The Earth Kingdom is falling into civil war and we don't know if there are other members of the Red Lotus still out there in the shadows. We need the Avatar more than ever, and our protecter is confined to a wheelchair. How are we going to hold this world together?

 

INT. AIR TEMPLE 

Incense sticks burn in brasiers around the large room. Half the space is filled with waiting guests while at the other end stand the air-benders of the new air nation. MAKO and BOLIN are in the audience. BOLIN is all smiles and makes small waving motions up at the stage to attract OPAL's attention, but MAKO looks more dour. He unconsciously clutches at the hand that shot the lightning to kill Ming Hua. 

JINORA stands to the back of the middle of the stage, wearing a hood and cape. TENZIN steps forward before her and the other air benders who are all dressed in the training uniforms of the air nomads.

TENZIN  
Jinora, step forward.

She moves to the front of the stage and kneels down.

TENZIN  
Today, we welcome the first air-bending master in a generation, and I could not be more proud of my daughter. When the existence of our people was threatened she stood up with bravery and brilliance. But of course, none of this would be possible without Avatar Korra. It was her power that gave the air benders their rebirth. She was even willing to lay down her own life to protect ours. There's no way we can ever repay her for what she's done, but we can learn from her example. When this miracle first occurred I tried to remake the ancient Air Nation. I thought it was my purpose, I wanted it to be my purpose, and I failed. But that was my mistake, and I didn't see what was in front of me. Only when you give up valuing yourself above all else can you achieve greatness. Korra and Jinora showed me that.  
(takes a breath)  
The Air Nation will never be what it once was. But it can be something new. Our people will not hide in the mountain temples again, we will go on and travel the world as its protectors. We will serve the people of all nations, as the Avatar does, working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace.  
(steps up to Jinora)  
Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us on our new path.

TENZIN removes JINORA's hood, revealing her arrow tattoo. JINORA stands up, letting the cape drop down off her shoulders, exposing the arrow tattoos along her arms. Behind her, the other air-benders begin to move in perfect unison, summoning a gentle breeze that sweeps up the incense smoke and carries it up to the high rafters of the building where it sets the ritual wind-chimes to singing.

JINORA hugs her father as the audience claps. KORRA looks on with pride, and sorrow, and a million other emotions. A tear rolls down her cheek.

END


End file.
